The Believer's Oath
by The Cursed Prophet
Summary: Finally, this mask, will fall." Naruto had enough of everything bad that happened, or is happening to him amd his home. He was going to do something about it. It was time to show them who he really is.Strong/Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "I've had it! With this village, the ignorant bastards that live in it. EVERYTHING!!! It's time that I was seen as what the 4th said I should be. All my life up to this point, I've made myself look like a fool. Why? Why hide behind the 'mask' for so long? I asked myself that same question all my life. Today, I think that I will find that answer.

This is The Cursed Prophet and this is my very, very first fanfiction story, ever!!! I wondered, what is Naruto was not as stupid as he looked. What if he was a strong, wise, spiritual ninja? Well, this is my take on the theory. Please review, all are welcome.

(F.Y.I. - This will mostly be Naruto's POV and the POV of several characters.)

'_Thought/human'_

"**Thought/biju"**

"Normal speech"

"ANGER/EXCITEMENT"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did though

So without Further delay, enjoy

Chapter 1: It can't be helped

Naruto's POV

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Village hidden in the Leaves. I'm 12 years old and I love ramen. My Dream is to become Hokage, so that everyone will acknowledge me."_

Well, that would be what I would say out in the open. Besides my dream, and my age, rank, and where I live, the rest is just a part of my 'act'. A 'mask' to disguise who I am to everybody else. But who am I really? Well, let's just say, I'm not as goofy, or hyperactive, or annoying as everyone else sees me as. In fact, I'm quite the opposite of all that. But why the mask? Why hide who you are? Before I answer, let me tell you about the time, when I had changed.

Well, it was another day of stupid, D-ranked missions that are really getting on my nerves. I mean, the first 10 were acceptable, but 5 months straight… IT'S ANNOYING!!!

I mean come on!! Cleaning gutters, washing or painting fences watching kids or pets… And then there's that Damn cat Tora. Even The Kyuubi, whom I've known about since year 1 of the Academy, agrees with me about that stupid cat!!!

'**If I ever see that cat again, I swear to God, I'm taking over your body, and I'm strangling it!!'**

'_Better hope that I don't beat you to it Kyuu-chan.' (oh and by the way, Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Greatest of the Biju, is a girl. That's right, a girl.)_

**Giggles**

'_What?'_

'**Nothing really, except… you called me Kyuu-chan.' Giggles again**

'Heh, I did huh? Well I meant it. You're like the big sister I never had.' At that point, Kyuubi blushed hard.

'**Really? You mean that Kit?'** she said with hope in her voice.

'Yeah.'

'**Awwww Naruto… But why me? I'm the reason you're hated by the village. I'm the reason you're in the hospital often. After everything that's happened because of me, you still don't hate me? Why?'**

And at that time, I knew that Kyuubi was serious. We've never really had a serious conversation since we first talked to each other. And it kind of threw me off guard. She didn't understand why, after all of the name calling, the beatings, and near death experiences, I continued to believe that I could change them. Why I didn't want my life to end, why I didn't hate her. I mean, I did a 1st but when I heard her story, of how she was controlled somehow by some human, I couldn't stay mad at her. The heat of that question was killing me! But I did not fall to the pressure. I stood my ground. And then, with great conviction in my heart, and pride in myself for saying this, I said,

'Because you are precious to me. I know why the villagers hate me. I've known for a while now. They've been blinded, Kyuu-chan. Blinded by Anger towards you. Blinded by fear of you. Fear of me. Blinded by grief of the ones they've lost that day. But through all of the beatings, all of the cursing, kicking me out of homes, never giving me any food, never giving a damn about me… I understood them. I understood their troubles, their greatest achievements, and their greatest flaws. I understood all of them. And from then on I also understood, in order to protect those who are precious to me like you, the Old Man (AKA the 3rd Hokage), Iruka sensei, everyone here, including '_Sasuke', _I must do what I have to. I must endure. Because in the end, whatever doesn't kill me, will make me stronger.'

'**Is strength the only thing you need Kit?'**

'Girl, are you crazy?! It'll never be that important. But like I said before, you, my friends, my home, are what are important to me, and I will gladly give my life for all of you if it was to be used protecting you.'

'**Thank you, Kit.' **She said crying tears of happiness.

(Sniff, Sniff) 'You're welcome. Now that the moody stuff's out of the way, why don't we go train?

'**Sure.' **

And boy did we train. Apparently, because of Kyuu-chan, I can use all five elemental chakra. Neet huh? Oh and I know tons upon tons of Justus that I'm just dying to use. But the Old Man and Kyuubi asked me to hide my strength until I felt the need to. And with the Chunin Exams coming, this was the perfect chance. I had to show them who I really was. I was tired of lying. Kyuu-chan was tired of almost 'coming out' in order to stop constant beatings of the villagers. And the 3rd Hokage was kind of tired of the council riding him about me. So the night before the exams, I went to the Hokage Tower, to pay the Old Man a visit.

I walk in and sure enough, he eyeballing the mess out that crystal ball of his. **'Probably peeping in the hot springs. Perverted old coot!' **Kyuu-chan thought, which I assumed was hilarious because I ended up laughing so loud that it brought the 3rd out his 'gaze'. Surprised to see me he said,

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Chunin Exams tomorrow?" he said with a surprising look on his face.

'_Like you didn't know I was coming'_

So to keep the ease droppers confuse I ask a question that would put my 'unmasking' into motion.

"Um, Jiji, can you use a Justus that uses sound?"(In other words: there are people listening to us right now. Can you put a sound barrier Justus up so that they can't hear us?)

"Yes I can Naruto. Do you want to see one?"(Translation: I'm putting it up now)

"OH COOL!" (Ha, that'll teach you guys to listen in on us!!)

_'Maybe I should as the old man to teach me this justu. When i get a girlfriend who would accept me no matter what, it might c-' But befor i could even finish my little 'thougt', a red furball we all know interrupted me._

_**'Boy, stop thinking such perverted things!!' **Kyuubi said while wagging (yes, wagging) her tails_

_'kill joy' _I said then I heard a slight giggle.

When we thought it was ok, we began talking for real.

"So Naruto, what can I help you with?"

"Hokage-sama. It's time. I'm going to do it when the Chunin Exams start." I said in a serious tone. When ever, and I mean whenever, I called someone their proper name and title, it usually means that I'm serious. The 3rd was a little worried when I said 'it's time', but he understood.

"I see. Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've been ready since the day I received this headband. As of right now, the beatings will end. The pain will go away. And the Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja in the orange and blue jumpsuit will be a thing of the past. I mean, I won't forget what I've done or what I've been through. I mean, how can I? I mean with ounces of rotten food consumed, the countless beatings, the number of hospital visit, the number of times my apartment was vandalize, the day one of my ANBU guard were killed, just to get to me." I paused and began to cry. But they were tears for freedom. Yes, I cried for freedom that sure enough tommorow, I would recieve it. And what was I free from? I wiped away my tears, straightened up, and answered that question.

"Heh. You know, it's quite funny if you think about it. All my life l acted like a fool. The 'dead last', always happy, annoying, suppose to be emotionless punching bag of the village. They 'played' me like a joke. It never got old to them. Well the joke's on them. Because today, that boy has changed, that boy is closer to becoming a man. And as of right now…"

I paused again, reaching up to my face as if I as removing something. (Hint, hint)Then I continued by dropping my hand down, showing my extended claws, and canine teeth. And with a long sigh, s boldly spoke,

"Finally, this mask, will come off. As of now, and I mean right now, I am free!"

And Free I was. I actually slept good that night.

**So what do you guys think. I know there was a little bit of mature things like the beatings and hospitalizations and the rotten food. But i think i made statement clear... Some us get tired, of living behind a 'mask'. So If you're tired of your mask, by all means remove it ans show them who you are, you never know what to expect.**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter's up. I've finally thought about pairings. It's going to be NarutoxHinata. To be honest, ever since Hinata told Naruto she loved him in the manga, I thought about it, and to me, they need to start their relationship early. This will start after the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams.

So...Here you go!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 2: IT begins

Naruto's POV

It was time to get ready for the Chunin Exams. I had a plan that would make everyone's head spin. This would put me on the map for sure.

Part 1: Show them my intelligence.

Details: I don't like bragging a lot and I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm way smarter than your average Genin, I mean wayyyy smarter. If records serve me right, I'm as smart as Shikamaru Nara, the ONLY GENIN that knows my secret. He asked once or twice when I was planning to do this. Boy is he going to think that this will be…'such a drag.' I know a lot of things. Things that I could possibly get killed over, or get other people killed over. How? Kyuubi of course.

'**When you're as old as I am, you tend to 'pick up' things.' **She said. I wasn't shocked. She's like as old as time, I mean, how she not 'pick up' things could. But now that information is mine and I'm a very valuable asset, or a major threat to the village. (F.Y.I. I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY VILLAGE!! NEVER!) So I will use the knowledge I know to blow any self proclaimed, 'scholar', out the window!

Part 2:Show them my strength

Details: This is the best part of my plan. Everybody thinks that I'm weak, that I have a few justu that will only get me so far. And by some villagers, and Shinobi, I'm either really lucky, or Kyuubi is helping me out. (It's a little bit of both to be honest. Hehe.) The 2nd part of the exam is a survival test. We get two scrolls and go to a tower. But each team starts off with only one. So that means we have to get the other from another team. This'll be easy. Just make sure that it's a foreign team instead a fellow leaf team. Nobody from the village must find out about my abilities . I don't want them to know yet until I completely change, aka, part 3 of my plan.

Part 3: Show them Everything, from fashion, to tattoos, to new justus,everything.

Details: I'm going to do this at the 3rd part of the exam. To be honest, I like orange, just not a lot of orange. I also liked red. Boy this outfit was hard to pick out. So to start off, I put on a Black t-shirt with sleeves that a length of about 3 inches above my elbows. I wanted to show off my tattoo, (yes I have a tattoo. It was Kyuu-chan's idea) but I would leave that for later. The shirt would have a red spiral in its center. Next I put on the same type of jacket the 4th wore back then, except it was white with an orange flamed trim. On the left sleeve there was the leaf symbol. And on the right, there was my red spiral. On the back there was a Kanji that symbolized the word 'Believer'. With the pants, they would be black cargo pants. My right hand's a little messed up because of training, so it will wrapped in black bandages. I also have wrist size prayer beads that I decided to wear. Then I'll finish it off with some black ninja shoes instead of the blue. Like i said earlier on, I can us all 5 elemental justus. but I don't stop there. I also know medical ninjustu, which I've dubbed Light Style, and Genjustus That I've dubbed Dark Style. I also created a new element evrybody can use. It combines Fire and Earth. I've dubbed it the Metal Style. You need to know at least 1 Earth Style justu, 1 Fire Style justu, and the Shadow Shuriken Justu for you to use this.

Waring: This was a FREAK accident caused by combining justu. I did not think it would make something more.

'**Now when are you going to do this part?' **Kyuubi asked, curious as usual.

'_Ok, I know that the Chunin Exam consist of three parts, so I'll do it at the end. To keep suspicion as low as possible.'_

'**Well, hope it works.'**

'_Yeah, me to.'_

THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!! I'LL THINK I'LL START PART 1...now.

Just as I walk to wear me and my team is suppose to meet, sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha, aka Mr. Gloom and Doom, and Sakura Haruno, aka The Screaming Forehead, are walking up. I've made nicknames to keep myself from cussing them out, but today, I've come down with a case of amnesia, so all bets are off. Before I say anything, the pink haired shrew starts screaming at me.

"Naruto! Why are you always the last one here? God you're so annoying!!" she said in loudest voice possible. I didn't answer at 1st because Sasuke was staring at me, trying t decipher my calm face. So I broke the ice with,

"Hey, Sakura?" I said with an upward affliction.

"WHAT NOW, DOBE?"

"1st off, we got here at the same time and second…" _'Wait for it.'_ I thought then I said it

"Could you please shut the FUCK UP? I swear my head's going to pop with you screaming like you weren't raised properly!" I said. Her and Sasuke's face were puzzled. I always liked that look for some reason. Always made me a little happy, this was why I was smiling after I said that. She could only say "What?"

"You heard me. Or are beginning to go deaf? God, it's like 8:15 in the morning, nobody, especially me after what I did last night, wants to hear that shit. So be quiet! Oh and you sand ninja, get out of the tree." The 3 sand ninja did that and then introduced themselves. There was a girl wearing a battle ready kimono, and a huge fan. She said her name was Temari. Next there was a boy with a puppet with bandages covering it. His name was Kankuro. Finally, there was a boy with red hair, the kanji for love over his left eye, and a Giant gourd on his back. He was Gaara of the Desert, and a fellow biju container like me. Boy was he messed up in the head. They said that they were just scoping out the leaf ninja that were in the exam. That was understandable, seeing as all 9 rookies were in it this time around. Then they walked into the building.

**Sand siblings POV**

"Who was that boy?" said Temari. _'He felt like he was one with the wind. I couldn't ignore him.'_

"I don't know, but we have to watch for him. He felt like Gaara for a second. Hey Gaara, did he say his name?" '_That boy was strange._'

"Yes…while we were in the tree, he spoke to me through the wind… (Naruto's Note- I'll explain how I could do that later.) Naruto Uzumaki. Hmmm. Something about him…" Gaara said and then smiled a little.

"OK." Kankuro said.

'_That boy is in deep shit! He's got Gaara's attention, and usually, that's not a good thing.' _Temari thought as they entered the testing area.

**Naruto's POV**

"What happened to you back there? Before today, you were always loud and apologizing to Sakura about being late, now you're calm and not takin shit. What did you do last night that made you act like this?" Sasuke said. He was a little interested in me for a while now. Ever since the Wave mission, he watched me a lot. Trying to see what I do next. I tried to pay no attention to it.

"Yeah! Why were you acting so _cool _back there Naruto?" She said with a little bit of fear in her voice. _'Bitch… that's why I cussed you out. Stpo Fuckin Talking!' _I thought about saying that, but I had cussed her out enough for one day. The Kyuubi said

'**Calm down Kit? So do you want to answer them? I mean, your plan would be ruined.'**

'_Ok I'll calm down Kyuu-chan. And yeah I'll answer__. But how bout we both answer them. You know, scare is asses straight. It'll be fun.'_

'**OHHHH! That does sound like fun!! Ok lets.' **And with that we combined our voices. Before 'we' spoke, I noticed that we were approaching room 201. It had a crowd around it, with two people blocking the door from future entrance. So before we were even closed to the door, which had a genjustu around it to look like room 301 by the way, I signaled Sasuke to stop so I could answer him. Of course Sakura, being his little wannabe bitch, followed suit.

"_**It's real simple Sasuke…"**_ I paused when I saw he was scared, and then I continued, revealing a little concentrated killing intent, _**"I'm free."**_I let him ponder that while we continued walking. I felt both of the shaking, thinking, 'what was that? Was that Naruto?' After they stewed over my answer, we reached the door. But then as we made our way there, we noticed a large crowd of ninja gathered at a door. Two genin were blocking the door. Wow I never thought that I would see those two here. It seems that Kotestu and Izumo, the Chunin that are usually at the main gate were the reason for the genjustu around the door. I thought to myself, 'They must be the 1st test. To lower the number of teams participating. Not bad Old Man.'

"I'm telling you all, none of you are ready to take this test!" Kotestu said.

"Yeah!' said Izumo.

"Oh come on! It can't be that hard! Let us through!" said a girl with her hair in buns. I believe her name was TenTen.

"We've taken this exam 3 times already. What's makes you think you'll pass?" Izumo said. _'Wow. Talk about playing character.'_ I thought to myself. Then I wanted to play around a bit while revealing to the Chunin that I removed my 'mask' by answering their question.

"Well for starters, we're not as stupid as you guys. I mean, 3 times? Must be doing something wrong."

While everybody else was shocked by the bold statement, they both began to scan the room, trying to find the person who said that, aka me. Then I decided to shock everyone again by doing The Hirashin behind them. (Yes, I know the Hirashin. It is my father's justu after all) Then I surprised them again by saying,

"Oh yeah, you can drop the genjustu over this door. We're still on the 2nd level, not the 3rd." Everybody was shocked qss hell. THey didn't see it coming.

Under their breaths I heard Both Sasuke and Sakura say,

"What The Hell was that?"

Almost by command, they indeed dropped it. Now everyone was aware of where they were. After I walked past the duo of Chunin, everybody else besides my team, and TenTen's team left. The one of TenTen's teammates stopped me. He was from the Hyuuga Clan.

"You there, in the orange, what's your name?" The Hyuuga boy said. His eyes were trying to 'piece' me together. I amused him by answering.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself 1st before asking for someone's name? Geez." I heard a low growl by the guy. He looked a little pissed, which I did intend to get him. The other boy on Tenten's team started to talk to them, then they just starred at us.

Me and my team walked away and passed Kotestu and Izumo again. Before we went upstairs, I whispered through the wind, (a technique I developed to spread info silently) to talk to them.

"Too much?" I asked.

"No. just right." They said together.

"It's about time. Give them hell!" Izumo added.

"Wouldn't do it any other way." I said while walking up the stairs. I could still hear them talking.

"You think they'll be ready to meet the real Naruto?" Izumo asked.

"Nope. But they have to meet him regardless."

(A/N WARNING!! This is the part when we first meet Rock Lee in the Naruto story. Naruto tried to fight Lee and got tossed aside. Now it's time for pay back. Prepare to see Lee get his ass handed to him! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! P.S.-add the music from the Samurai Champloo theme song When you read this.)

We walk down a case of stairs until we're in a gym like area. I see the sign that tell us where the exams will start. We have like 20 minutes until we have to be there so we were kind of taking our time. So we decided to wait inside the area where we're suppose to take the exam when a buy in green spandex, bandaged wrapped around his arms, and a Bowl cup, I mean Bowl cut stops us.

"Please wait. 1 moment." he said as he jumped down. He had greenspandex and leg warmers on. His hand were bandaged. His name was Rock Lee I think. The boy was on TenTen's team when we were on level 2 of the building. He hid great strength but had a good reason. For his strength was a double-edged sword. It would kill him. But it did not control him and he was strong because of that. In a way, beyond the bushy eyebrows, and the bowl of a haircut, he was one of the best. For long that is. Never the less, I respected him for it. A while after he introduced himself, he tried to ask Sakura out on a date. Boy was he stupid for that. Then everything I said about him was almost tossed out the window when he tried to challenge Sasuke. I mean even with the Sharingan, he was unstable and his judgments were clouded. He was easily going to get beat, so I had to intervene.

"Hey you, Rock Lee, right? How about we make a bet. We only have 18 minutes and 40 seconds before the test, and Sasuke would take up time trying to fight you. So how about this… if you can beat me in 2 moves, you'll fight Uchiha. But if you don't you have leave and go back to your team, no questions asked. Deal?"

The boy looked at me with confusion. Sakura was mad as ever. Sasuke had what's-he-doing face. Then Sakura starts yelling.

"NARUTO!!! Get out of here!!! He wants to fight Sasuke, so let him fight and get his ass kicked!" She yelled. That damn annoying voice again!!! GOD! I was like 5 seconds from slapping the spit out of her but then I thought about it, that wasn't me.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to shut up earlier? Well if you didn't hear me…SHUT UP!"

And shut up she did. Again, everyone there had that puzzled look on their faces. _'Never get tired of seeing someone look like that.'_ I though. Then Kyuubi had to get her thought in

'**It really does make you happy if you think about.' Giggles**

"Alright, deal. Um… I didn't catch your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Oh…" and I paused, only to body flicker right behind boy shuttered so hard from me disappearing I thought he was going to soil himself. But then I thought everybody was going to soil themselves when I started to talk, then attack.

"It starts now… Wind Style: Air Prison." That's all I whispered in his ear before I kicked him in the back, while at the same time making him float inside of an invisible tornado. I was floating outside of the prison. The boy then realized he had no way out, so he quit. I asked him not to tell anyone what I did. I wanted to surprise everyone and he wasn't going to mess that up for me. So he agreed and after I released him from the prison, he was gone.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke said with greed in his eyes. Sakura didn't speak to me because she was still stunned.

"I created it. It took me 3 days to perfect it. 2nd shortest time to create a justu yet. Couldn't see the seals I performed did you? Oh and I won't teach it to you."  
Only 2 words could explain how he felt when I said I wouldn't teach it to him… SUPER SALTY!! We reached the door and we talked to Kakashi sensei. Sasuke was still mad. He asked why won't I teach him, and I simply said,

"Because… you're not willing to believe. You would only use that justu to kill Itachi and not use it to protect. And my power is to protect and only that. Your one track mind can't comprehend anything but revenge, you heartless fool! Even the girl over here has more sense of self sacrifice than you. Of course it's because she has a crush on you, but she **believes. **She believes that giving up her life, for you, would make your life better. Have you ever felt like that? Huh? Maybe during the Wave mission I thought you believed, but now I know I was wrong. No matter what, I will not help you and your selfish goals. Unless you are willing to change… Unless you are willing to believe."

Then, after my speech, Sasuke was even more mad, Sakura looked like she understood, and Kyuu-chan gave me a mental pat on the back.

"Now then…"

**CLIFF Hanger!!! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WROTE…EVERRRRR!!! I've also come up with several original justu you will see in the next chapter.**

**Wind Style: Whispering soul**

**Secret Justu: All Knowing Being**

**What they do… you'll have to wait and see. Keep the review coming and the ideas too.**

**GOD Bless**

**The Cursed Prophet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. I'm so excited! I had to come up with ideas about this chapter, and now my brain hurts. But I think that it'll be worth it in the end.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Don't keep reminding me.

Chapter 3: My Righteous Mind

After I answered Sasuke about me teaching him, we enter the testing area. I observed the room; there were some impressive looking ninja here. All of them were from different villages. Sound, Rain, Grass, Sand, and of course, the Leaf Rookie 9, were all gathered for this test. I was happy; I get to show myself to the world basically. Cool. So I walked with my team to a corner where I sat down. Then, like they popped out of thin air, the remaining Rookie 9 come swarming over to where I am. Then The conversations start !!! They never go a day without talking to each other. But I examined the teams while they conversed.

There was Team 10. The obvious leader to me in this group is Shikamaru Nara. We're kind of alike in more ways than we give ourselves credit for. But I chose not to get into detail about this. It's an inside joke between us two.

Then There's Chouji Ackemichi. He's a big boy. Now, I'm not making fun of him or anything. Out of all the people I knew in the Academy, he was the one of the few that never teased me. Because of that, we became friends. And his cooking is GREAT! OMG!!! If I decided to, I would eat their food everyday! But I don't want to endanger Chouji, even though his father is in the council, I still don't want harm done to him in secret by the ignorant villagers.

And lastly, there's Ino Yamanaka. She's a big loud mouth like Sakura, but with only blond hair. And she's a Sasuke fan to. I had already lost respect for her when she became a Sasuke fan girl, so I don't even talk to her.

The next team was Team 8. It's as tacking type team to me. There's Kiba "Dog Shit" Inuzuka and his ninja dog Akamaru. He was one of the people that started to call me "Dead Last." I don't hate him for it for some for one reason. He gave me my 'mask'. So in truth, I'm grateful.

Then there's Shino Aburame. He uses bugs. He's usually silent. But when I talk to him, he's very wise. He's was also one of the few that never teased me. In return, I protected him from being teased. So we kind of have a brotherly relationship if you think about it. We watched each other back.

Lastly there's Hinata Hyuuga. She's related to Neji in some way. She's very shy around me. She likes me probably. I bet she thinks that I don't know. I would call her on it by hugging her and making intimate comments from time to time. She usually passed out. She was the only female friend that 'liked' me in that way. And to be honest, I like her too. She's actually strong, but she hides it like I do. Maybe if I help her. She'll have enough confidence to come out of her shell.

I was still looking around the room until Ino and Sakura began to have an argument over Sasuke. WTF?! This is getting old as hell! They need to stop before something bad happens.

"He's going to go out with me! Got it Billboard!"

"NOW WAY, PIG! SASUKE'S GOING WITH ME. Right Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Sasuke? Why do you keep doing that?" They both said in unison. Now I was pissed off. I decided that I wasn't going to cuss out Sakura again, but with Ino at her side, I might as well get it over with.

"Hey Sakura? Ino?"

"WHAT DEAD LAST?!"

"There are over 40 different teams here in this room. Coming from 4 different villages, and there are teams from our own village. You don't hear any of them screaming like a bunch of boy obsessed idiots, do you?"

"So? What's your point?" They asked in unison. And then I said it.

"My point is… SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU'RE TALKING TO DAMN LOUD AND IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! I mean its bad enough that you voices both sound like nails on a chalk board, plus you're arguing over a boy. And that boy happens to be the only boy who has no feelings. Look, Sasuke clearly has feelings for neither of you. You're an embarrassment to yourself and to this village when you do this. So do all of us a favor. Stop gawking over him! And stop talking!"

Everybody Froze because of my outburst. Ino and Sakura looked a little scared of me. I understood why. I was angry. I don't like being angry. I never liked feeling that way. But I feel this emotion like everybody else. It's kind of weird. Hinata was a little shaken when it happened. Everybody else was still staring at me. Finally Kiba was the first to speak.

"Naruto, what was that? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Again I don't like Kiba so I just felt lazy and told him what I told Sasuke.

"I'm free Kiba. That's all. It's time to show you who I am, but I'll do it little by little."

And with that I walked past him and Shino, who was nodding at my answer. Kiba had a confused look on his face. Sakura and Ino were still starring at me. Sasuke was still mad from me rejecting him. So I decided to talk to someone. I was just bored. So I decided to walk up to Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

**Hinata's POV**

He called me Hinata-chan. OMG!!! What do I do? Do I tell him now? Do I smile? How's my hair? Oh no. I don't know what… OMG! He smiled at me. Why does he torture me like this. It's like he know something about me. Wait. No, he couldn't know, could he? OMG!

**Naruto's POV**

Apparently she was thinkin about something to say, but she could only play with her fingers and look down. Then I started to study her. She had whitish-purple eyes. Like two big moons. She had short hair, but with long bangs. She wore her headband on her neck. She didn't look like it, but she was quite 'developed' under that sweater. That and her blushing face made her cuter at the time.

"**Aw. Someone's in love." **Kyuubi said out of nowhere. She always did made fun of me when I talk about Hinata.

"_Shut up! Why do you keep doing this?"_

"**Because it's funny." Giggles**

Anyway Just when I was about to talk, some other Leaf Genin named Kabuto asked us to be quiet. I didn't care about him for the while until Kyuubi warned me about him. She was growling at the time.

"_Kyuu-chan, what's wrong?"_

"**It's that boy! He smells like snakes!! I don't know why, he feels evil. Watch your back around him."**

"_Ok."_

Kabuto then started to shuffle a deck a cards. Apparently, he has tried to pass this test for seven years. That's quite a while if you ask me. The cards had info on every ninja that he saw over those seven years. Sasuke being well… Sasuke; decided to ask for info on Rock Lee, Neji, and Gaara of the Desert. I overheard the info, these ninja were not bad.

Rock Lee only knows Taijustu, but he did a good amount of missions. Neji was last year's Rookie of the year, and there was the proof.

And Gaara completed every mission without a scratch. _'Not bad Shakaku, not bad at all.' _I thought. He's like me; both of us have a demon sealed in us. Both of us are either feared, or hated by our own village. Well actually, I'm both feared and hated, but that's not the point. I looked away for a second.

Then all of a sudden, I was knocked into what I call The 'What the Fuck?' look, because out of nowhere, Sasuke asked about my info. Somehow, Kabuto had it. I looked at it myself and it said.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12

Date of Birth: October 10

Rank: Genin

Status: 30 D ranked missions, 2 A ranked mission

Taijustu: Academy set

Genjustu: none

Ninjustu: Shadow Clones, Transformations

Other: Whisker like marks, no parents, no clan relations, blond hair, orange jumpsuit

Damn, my life's like an open book. But they only know what I want them to know. I knew how to manipulate the card because it's directly connected to my portfolio. I had put seals over my info so that I could remain hidden. Only the 3rd Hokage, ANBU, or I had access to the sealed info. I was planning to show off anyway. So I unsealed some more stuff about me.

"Hold on. There seems to be new info coming in." Kabuto said. They were in for a surprise. He spoke,

IQ: 280 

"280? That can't be right! He couldn't be smarter than Shikamaru here, right?" Ino said in disbelief. But Shikamaru had confirmed it.

"That score is correct. I was surprised too. But I got used to the facts; Naruto's the smartest Genin in this village."

It hung in the air. The sound of my score. The proof of my intelligece. This was heard by the others. I saw their faces, some were in disbelief. Others were not surprised. One of the unsurprised was Shikamaru. He knew about my IQ because he made me take the test. His IQ was around just wanted to see how smart I was at that time. He was surprised at my score. The Hokage was another that wasn't surprised. I am the son of the 4th Hokage after all, so it kind of a genetic thing if you think about it. Before I could comment on the new info, there was an explosion in the front of the room.

Oh no. I did not think that "He" would be here out of all people. There was a bunch of ninja in the front of the room now. The Proctor of the exam was one of my genjustu masters, Ibiki Morino. He taught me interrogation-like genjustu. They hurt like heel, but they were cool. I knew Ibiki-sensei when I visited the ANBU HQ once.

I asked one my ANBU guards to take me there to meet her teammates. Then I ran into Ibiki. He was scary at first. Still is if you ask me.

"Alright punks listen up! I am the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Please take a random seat." And like that, we were all sitting down. It was time. I could stand it. I was so bubbly with excitement, but I had kept a calm, stern look. Ibiki Had started the test.

I already knew my game plan; cheat my ass off! I whispered,** Secret Justu: The All Knowing Being.** It was a justu that Kyuubi taught me. With it, I answered all of them within 15 minutes. It was an easy test. I say it was easy because I cheated. This justu that gave me a complete view of the room. How? My soul left my body. It was risky, but I got away with it. Plus it gave Kyuu-chan a body for a while. She appreciated that. While I was gathering answers, I observed some of the other ninja while I wasted my time.

About 14 teams were out. Dumbasses probably got caught i thought. Neji and Hinata were using the Byakugan to get answers. Sasuke used his Sharingan. Shikamaru knew the answers, so he was asleep. Sakura knew the answers too. I was surprised that she wasn't as stupid as she acted. Chouji had Ino use her Mind Transfer Justu to give him the answers. Gaara had used some sort of sand eye.

I come back to my body from gathering answers, and then I see Hinata crying. She was right next to me. I didn't want to get caught talking, or get Hinata caught. I had used about half of my chakra on my last justu, so I couldn't do that again. So I decided to use a justu that I've used in the past. I focus, created 10 hand seals, breathed inward, and spoke.

"**Wind Style: Whispering Soul."**

I heard Hinata cry even more. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to talk to her. The justu I performed made that possible. I pumps chakra into my throat, and then I expel a subtle gust from my mouth. The gust, powered by chakra, then floats into the air. Now whether someone notices the chakra filled air or not depend on that person. I can send messages and hear other people talking. It's pretty useful justu.

So I asked Hinata, "Hey, it's Naruto. Why are you crying?"

"I don't think I'll make it. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I scared of bringing my team down because I'm weak. I-"No. she was lacking confidence. That's why she passes out near me. She's too shy to tell me how she feels about me. I had to help her.

"Hinata. Who has the right to call you weak? No one. Who tell you what you know or don't know? No one but you. Listen to me. If you believe that you are weak, then those who told you are weak will be right…"

I heard her whimper more. That part didn't help as much as I had hoped. But I knew the next part would.

"But, you can't listen to them! To keep going, never to backing down. Believing in yourself, that's what makes you strong. And if you don't believe in you, then I'll believe in you. Everyone can change. They just have to believe that they can. They have to believe that they can break the 'chains' that hold them, to be willing to go through hell and back, in order to change who they are. So Please, Hinata-Chan, believe in you, like I do. And please stop crying, you're too beautiful to be so sad."

She turned to meet my eyes. She was still crying, but they were tears of joy. She was also blushing. I guess I helped out after all. I then told her that I was sending someone to comfort you. She said ok. 

**"Summoning Justu: Fox!"** The fox I summoned was blue and white, with 4 tails. Each tail had a kanji that represented the word Loving Wind. He had an x on his forehead.

"Ryon?"

"**Yes, master?"**

"That girl over there, with the whitish-purple eyes. Go over there and keep her company. Ok?"

"**Yes, Master. Her name?"**

"Hinata." And with that, he flickered over to her. He was under her sweater so he could stay warm and hidden.

**Hinata's POV**

I thought about who Naruto was sending over her. Then I felt something move in my sweater. I looked to see what it was. It felt furry. It turned out to be a blue and white fox with 4 tails. What surprised me more was when the fox talked to me.

"**Hinata?"**

"Yes? Who are you?"

"**I am Ryon, a Fox Summon. Master Naruto sent me here to comfort you. I don't know how, but I guess sitting between you and this sweater must be doing the trick."**

I was surprised. Naruto knew the Summoning Justu, and he used it for me. OMG! Maybe he does know. What do I do? I was knocked out of my train of thought when Ryon was snuggling between my chest and my sweater. It tickled.

**Naruto's POV**

After I comforted Hinata, Ibiki had stopped us from taking the test anymore. He was about to give us the last question. He explained the rules for answering the last question. If someone answered the tenth question wrong, they were automatically failed. That person and his team would also fail, and never be allowed to take the exam ever again.

A lot of people raised their hands to quit the test. There were 26 teams left. He looked over the remaining teams before looking at me. I nodded at him; he nodded at me before he said,

"Ok then. Congratulations! You all pass."

"Wait a second. How?" Temari said. Ibiki was about to answer her when I interrupted.

"Uh, can I answer that?" I said. Everyone looked at me with confusion, especially the genin of the leaf. Sasuke was staring hard at me.

"Surely, if you can." Ibiki said, trying to challenge me. So I said,

"One of the objects of the test was to see how well you could gather information under stressful situations. In other word; see if we could cheat without getting caught. This test simulated a mission. On missions like this, your ability to gather info would sometime be a vital part in completing it."

To everyone's surprise, this actually made sense. It's coming from my mouth, so people were in disbelief. But Ibiki confirmed my guess. Then I continued,

"And the tenth question was what he said about quitting, or answering it. Some instances on missions will put you and your teammates in some form of danger. The tenth question was really, whether you risk the status of your teammates, or ensure their safety and try something else." Again Ibiki confirmed my guess, and everyone was still surprised.

**Several Genin's POV **

"How did Naruto know that? He must be hiding something. I will find out what!"-_Sasuke_

"That can't be Naruto, could it? I mean, he has the lowest scores in our graduating class!"-_Sakura_

"Naruto?"-_Ino_

"Showoff."-_ Shikamaru_

"Wow, Naruto's smart? I didn't know!"-_ Chouji_

"I knew it! He's hiding things from us. He's a threat to our plans!"-_Temari_

"Naruto…Uzumaki"-_Gaara_

"Interesting."-Neji

"Wow. Naruto-kun's…"_-Hinata_

**Naruto's POV**

We were now walking to the next area of the test. After the test we followed our next proctor, who was one of my Taijustu masters, Anko Mitarashi. Advanced Academy Taijustu, Kickboxing and Aikido. I was also taught Muy Thai and Capoeira by Kyuubi. She's knew a lot of martial arts from different countires, but those two stuck out to me.

I sometimes called Anko "Anko-niichan", because I found out that she was one of my ANBU Guards while I was growing up. While we left Ibiki-sensei to follow her, I spoke with him, via wind.

"So. Too much?" I asked. He laughed.

"Are you kidding? I say it was worth it! Their faces were priceless, right?"

"Of course they were. It's 'me' for crying out loud!"

"Right… Well. I'll see you at the Final round, right?"

"This will possibly be the last time I say this but…Believe it!"

The remaining teams were now in front of the next area we'll be taking the test in.

It was Training area #44 aka: The Forest of Death. Anko-niichan was explaining the rules for the test. It was a survival test. Each team is either given one Earth scroll or one Heaven scroll at random. Our objective is to get both Heaven and Earth scrolls and go to the tower that's in the center of the forest. Simple enough. She gave us waivers to sign so if we die, it wasn't the village's fault.

I was signing the paper when a kunai flew pass my cheek, cutting me. Anko then pops out of nowhere, just to screw with me.

"You know the ninjas that don't pay attention, are usually the ones that are the first to die." She said behind me, licking my new wound.

I decided to mess with her too, by using the Hirashin to get on her back. She didn't know that she was leaning over a Shadow Clone. Then I put a kunai to her neck. At this time I was using the air to balance off of her back.

"Well lucky for me, I'm not one of those ninja. You should've known that by now."

"Don't fuck with me!" she screamed! She was mad. I was laughing my ass off.

"What? You started it!" I said still laughing at her.

"So. You don't mess with me like that!" She then grabbed by the neck and whispered in my ear.

"Why did you use the Hirashin? You could've been caught!"

"I know. I want them to know. It sound bad, but it's a part of my 'unmasking'."

"Which part?" she asked. I was giggling.

"Part two."

"Wow. Ok then, don't overdo it in there. We have to fix that when you guys are done."

"Ok niichan."

"Shhhhhh! don't call me that here, I'm not ANBU anymore." I was a little hurt.

"So? You're still my big sister to me." I said, laughing again. She smiled and wrapped my wound up with a bandage. She didn't act like a big sister all of the time. But when she did, it was, pretty cool of her.

Everyone handed their waivers in to Anko who in turn, handed one member that represented their team, a random scroll. I received the Heaven scroll. We then walked to our entrance gate. Sasuke apparently was watching me the whole time.

"What was that?" he said.

"What was what?" I said, acting kind of stupid.

"You know, that thing with the proctor, it was like you guys knew each other." Sakura said, adding herself into our conversation. I was tempted to cuss her out again, but I just answered her question.

"I do know her. I usually run into her when I go to the Homage's office." I said, lying through my teeth. She bought it, but Sasuke was still asking me a question.

"I don't care about the proctor! What was that technique that you used to get behind her?!" Of course, he wants me to still teach him something. He hasn't even tried to change. But it's just one day.

"You'll know soon enough." And with that, he walked away from me a little. Then I noticed that Ryon had popped up in front of me. Well, something to rub in their face!

"Aw! Look at the little fox. So cute!" Sakura said. Her voice wasn't ear splitting loud. She noticed that it was on my shoulder.

"Naruto, where did you get this cutie?" She said to me before screaming again. She was looking at Ryon's tails.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE 4 TAILS?! NARUTO, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT NORMAL FOR A FOX, RIGHT?!"

"I know. And stop screaming! This is Ryon. I summoned him."

**"Hi."** He said scaring the shit out of her. He and I shared a laugh before he disappeared. And here comes Sasuke. Does this boy ever give up?

"Where did you learn summoning?"

"I had the contract with me since I was in the Academy. Actually, I signed it before we started the Exams." I said, lying again. I hope that I don't start lying a lot.

"Whatever powers your hiding, I will find them." He said, with his Sharingan activated.

"I'm not hiding anything. Well, maybe something…" before I could finish Anko-niichan had told them to open the gates.

"Now then, before you go in there, I have one piece of advice… Don't die!" That's Anko for you, always talking about death. Then she started the test.

"The 2nd part of The Chunin Exams starts… Now!"

**Anko's POV**

You better make it. I'm not losing the only family I got. Good luck, brother…

**2****nd**** LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! My hands feel like crap. I made Anko feel like family to Naruto. Hope that was a good idea. Ok then, this is my 1****st**** Poll. Naruto will fight Orochimaru in the next chapter. What move do you want me to use to make him leave?**

**Lightning Style: Thousand Spears or Metal Style: Burning Rain? Please put answer inside your review. **

**Peace,**

**The Cursed Prophet**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! Cool Beans!! LOL! I checked the polls, and it seems that Lightning Style: Thousand Spears won. Aw, I was hoping you guy would pick the other one. But just this once, I'll accept your request. Oh and here a hint about the upcoming fights: **Naruto gets a sword!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wouldn't be doing this if I did!**

Chapter 4: Love of the Outcast-Part 1

**Naruto's POV**

We were jumping from branch to branch, on our way to the tower. Before we started, I dispersed several Shadow Clones to search for enemies and traps. Out of the 10 clones I used, 4 were killed.

"_They were all killed by animals. We've got to be careful." _I thought as we stopped in a clearing underneath some trees. Sasuke was looking around while Sakura was checking her bag. I had a weird feeling in my stomach.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME BAKA! GET THE HELL FROM OVER HERE!"

"Why you little bitch." I murmured. But then before I went to relieve myself, Sasuke stopped me.

"Hold on, Naruto? We have do something if one of us goes off without the rest of the group."

"Ok, what?"

"How about we use a phrase?" Sakura said. For once that wasn't a bad idea. Sasuke and I both agreed. Then I went off. The phrase was Rasengan. They didn't know what it was, and they were never going to find out. I wasn't really going to the bathroom. I was actually gathering info from my other shadow clones.

Apparently, two of them ran into a Grass team. Poor suckers were too easy. They only had two members though. I couldn't find number three anywhere. But I didn't care. They had the scroll we needed. After they had gotten the scroll, I told the remaining clones to come back with whatever they had. Two came back with etible berries in a container. Another came back with a sword.

"_Maybe, Kyuu-chan could teach me kenjustu now that I have a sword."_

Another clone came with a bow and a quiver full of arrows._" And maybe archery even!"_

"**You know archery already. and Kenjustu. I just taught it to you now."** Kyuubi said out of nowhere. Again.

"_Really? How?"_

"**I make any memories I have on archery, or any skill for that matter, yours."**

"_And you couldn't do this with all of the other justu you were teaching me?"_

"**Who said that I couldn't, or didn't?"** After that sentence, I froze. I was super pissed, but excited as well. I had the body for almost any justu, but I needed the knowledge. Now I have that from Kyuubi. I damn near unstoppable I thought._  
_

The last shadow clone came back with an Earth scroll. 'Now all we needed to do was to get back to the-My thought were cut off when a giant snake attacked me.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! WHAT'S WITH THE BIG SNAKE?!" I screamed. This snake was huge. But fortunately for me, it was super slow. I dodged its attacks with ease. Then it caught me with its tail, and ate me. The damn snake ATE ME!

"OH HELL NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

I was mad at first, but then I thought of something. If you were outside of the snake, you would be hearing laughter from inside it. I was cracking up because of how I decided to get out. I decided to use one of my favorite justu. "**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" **

Then the snake blew up. I couldn't breathe because I was laughing to damn hard. The damn thing just couldn't keep his food down I guess. Giggles. I didn't notice at that time, that I was (by luck I might add) flying back towards Sasuke and Sakura. I hope they didn't get themselves into trouble.

And how stupid was I to think that. It turns out that they did get into trouble. They had a run-in with a Rain ninja, but he went away. And then I come to see Sakura almost soiling herself and Sasuke, on the ground in front of a Grass ninja. That ninja was the one i saw earlier when I and Akno-neechan were talking. Why he was here, didn't matter to me.

Even though I hate both of them, they're my teammates and I couldn't just let them die. So I stepped in to stop the Grass ninja from doing anymore damage. I had used chakra enhanced wind to push me towards him, and then I tried to cut him with the sword I found, but he dodged in time. Then he tried to attack Sasuke by biting him, but I intercepted him with I justu I called **Adamant Shielding**. This Earth Style justu makes my skin as hard as diamonds, and he nearly broke his teeth trying to sink them into my arm. I flung hid stretched head away from me, and then he started to chuckle. He spoke,

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto-kun? Sorry, but I have no time for you. I have business with Little Sasuke."

Before I could anything, my stomach was in serious pain. I knelt over in agony. For some reason, Kyuubi was roaring her face off at this guy. I wondered why.

"_Kyuu-chan, why are you so upset? Is it that guy?"_

"**GRRRRAAAAHHH! THAT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED MY FAMILY! HE REEKS OF SNAKES! I should've told you earlier, but I wasn't too sure. But now I know for a fact, that man is OROCHIMARU!"**

"_You mean the Snake Sannin Orochimaru?"_ Kyuubi growled to confirm my guess. She was super pissed. I was too. Not only was he a traitor, but he had killed Kyuu-chan's family, and were one of the people that had made my life hell by being part of the reason she was sealed inside of me. Both of us only had one thing on our minds…

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ And with that, I rushed towards him, ready to rip his beating heart from his traitorous body! There was red chakra all over my body, just like during the Wave mission. But this time, it was different. This time, the chakra had taken form. I became a mini version of the fox, but with chakra made fox parts.

"Kuku kuku. It seems, that I did something wrong, now does it?"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

I was going toe-to-toe with him. He had summoned another giant snake. But this time, it was purple and had horns. I think its name was Manda. He was getting desperate. He was getting tired, and I was as well. We had to end this fight now. So I decided to end it by using one of the justu I created thanks to Kyuu-chan. First I used Earth Style: Terra Shield to block the incoming kunai. Then I threw the block of rock into the air. Then I used Fire Style: Great Fireball. The heat had melted the rocks into magma. I manipulated that magma into super heated weapons. Kunai, shuriken, senbon, butcher knives, matchettes, spears, anything I could think of.

The newly made weapons were still hot, but had hardened. Then at the top of my lungs and a flick of my hands, I roared,

"_**Metal Style: Burning Rain!" **_

The millions of super heated weapons were then flung at Orochimaru and his snake, most of them hitting their marks. The trees, the ground, Orochimaru, the snake he summoned, and even the animals and unexpected ninjas that were around were given second to third degree burns immediately when these one hundred fifty degree heated weapons came into contact with them. I saw the Sannin staggering, leaning in pain from the barrage of hot metal. There were red shuriken still lodged in his arms and chest.

I held the last spear of still Siring hot metal, which burned my skin, even with the fox's chakra, and lunged towards him. I thought I had hit my mark, but it turned out to be a clone mad out of snakes. The damn fool was a running away. He was one of the Sannin for crying out loud, and he was running away from a Genin! But unfortunately, that Genin happened to be me, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Shit, after what I did, I would be scared too. Giggles. I was pissed was an understatement. I was too mad to think straight. All I wanted was his head, and he had gotten away.

"_**COME BACK AND FACE ME OROCHIMARU! FIGHT ME YOU DAMN COWARD!"**_ I waited for a response and sure enough, I got one.

"You were a miscalculation Kyuubi brat! Rest assured I will come back to settle our little match. Oh and Sasuke, even though I still didn't give you your 'gift' you will still look for me. Especially if you want to kill your brother." Sasuke had just woken up from the genjustu when he had heard Orochimaru's words. He was angry at the least. So he cleared his throat and said,

"You're wrong, I did want to kill Itachi, and I still kind of do. I could never forgive him for what he did. Maybe that will never change. But I do know is that I won't come to you for strength and I won't let trash like you hurt my friends or bring harm to my village! Now leave, and never return." He had his Sharingan activated; waiting for the ninja to make a move.

He had changed, if only a little. He's trying to better his life. Maybe it wasn't long, maybe it'll change overtime. But the point is that he's trying. My compliments stopped after I heard an earsplitting laugh from Orochimaru.

"HAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the best laugh I've had all day. But very well, I'll leave… for now. But remember Sasuke, you will always be weak, if you don't seek power. And my door, is always open." and with that, he left. Hopefully for good.

Kyuu-chan's chakra receded, and went down to help Sasuke and Sakura, who was unconscious at the time, thank god! She had calmed down and then started to cry. I was crying a little as well. After a little crying, we gathered ourselves, and I went to Sasuke to see if he was ok.

"You okay Sasuke?" I asked him. He caught his breathe, rubbed his eyes, and then answered me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"You know me! I'm good to go! I Sakura ok?"

"Yeah, she's just knocked out. What was that red chakra you were using, and what was that justu." I thought he wasn't going to ask. Damn I hate when I'm wrong.

"In order, I can't tell you about the chakra because it a secret the Hokage told me to never tell. And that justu was of my creation. I had accidently combined an Earth Style, and Fire Style justu, and then boom, I got Metal Style! I didn't think that it would work though."

"Ok. That's crazy as hell. But, we're dealing with you. So now what? Do we still try to go after a scroll?"

We won't have to. And what does that mean? I'm not crazy!" I said as I pulled out the Earth scroll. Sasuke's mouth dropped open. I was laughing a little bit. I had also showed him all of the other stuff I snatched from other teams. He was surprised. We had woken up Sakura and told what had happened, and what we were doing. As of now, we just needed to get to the tower. Her mouth was still opened when she heard that I beat Orochimaru. But Sasuke backed me up on my claim. We were at the door of the Tower in about a day's time and boy was that day crazy!

_Flashback,_

_We were asleep from battling that snake bastard. He had done a real number on us. Sakura was watching over me and Sasuke as we slept. Sakura was then attacked by Sound ninja._

"_What do you guys want?!"_

"_We want the Uchiha boy and his friend. Stay out our way, and you will live, for a while."_

"_Never!"_

"_Very well then. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Kin, kill her!" and with that, Sakura had gotten her ass whooped! But she hung in there. She even managed to knock out the other female ninja. But she was overwhelmed by the two men. They were about to attack her When Lee came out of nowhere and fought them. But even he wasn't enough._

_Then the area got more crowded when the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio came and helped. They lost as well. The genin never stopped coming. After Lee was found beaten, his teammates Neji and Tenten were getting ready to attack. Neji was mad._

"_Obviously, you like beating on the weak. But when it's my own teammate, you have to face us as well!" Neji screamed with his Byakugan activated. The tension was nice and thick. The two men were scared shitless. It was thick enough for Naruto and Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke had Sharingan activated, while Naruto had Kyuubi's chakra in use, making his fox-like features appear. Together they said,_

"_**Sakura, who did this to you?"**_

"_That would be us. And if you don't want to look like the other pathetic Leaf genin littered around here, you both better come with us. Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you for something 'special,' he said."_

_Naruto was pissed as when he heard that traitor's name, but to his surprise, Sasuke was as angry as he was. For the first time, they were on the same page._

"_You get the one with the bandages; I got the one with the holes in his hands. Ok Naruto?"_

"_Fine by me. Let's do this!" and with that they beat there ugly, Orochimaru worshiping ass back to holes they crawled out of. They said thanks to the teams that had helped them and then they continued to head toward the tower._

_End Flashback_

I thought we were never going to stop. We were greeted by medical ninja, checking for serious injuries. They didn't find any on me or Sasuke. But Sakura had a very mild concussion. She had to be monitored for the remainder of the test. We opened our scrolls to reveal Iruka-sensei. Apparently, he was to appear and explain the meaning of the scrolls, which I did not give a damn about.

I was too hungry to care about anything. Then I remembered that I had that container of edible berries. I went to eat them, but then I decided to share with my team. I mean, teammates look after each other, right? We went to our waiting room, and then we saw that the Sand trio were already here. Gaara was just staring at me. Like he was trying to see under me or something. I was worried about it until I had heard that Team 8 had made it. I was really glad that Hinata had made it. I ran over there to congradulate her, but Kiba was cock-blocking as usual.

"What do you think you're doing dead last? Why are you over here and near Hinata?"

"Well isn't obvious, BITCH?! I came to congradulate Hinata and you guys, on completing the test."

"Well, thank you." Said Shino. I'm beginning to respect him more and more. Hinata walked right in front of me. Kiba was enraged over the bitch remark. Shino had held him back as promised.

"Hi." I said. Simple enough.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

"You know what? Can you please, drop the kun? I don't like it a lot. Just call me Naruto, okay?"

"Ok, Naruto." Hinata said. She had that cut smile again. it kind of makes me feel, different about her. I mean like good different. I couldn't explain it.

"**But I can! You like her. Aw that's so cute!!" **Kyuubi said. She always does this! WHY?!

"_Shut up!"_ I was blushing hard. Hinata noticed and she was blushing as well.

"**That means I'm right!"**

"_So, what if you are? How could she accept 'me'?"_

"**Don't ever talk like that again or I'll stop healing you for a month! You are a great young man. You're only human; you have flaws like everybody else. And I'm not one of them! Stop being afraid of something that you refuse to let happen. You don't know what she will think about you, until you confront her. Trust me, it'll work out."**

"_Are you sure?"_ I said. She nodded in approval. So I asked Hinata to follow me. I made a shadow clone to keep watch of ease droppers. (AKA KIBA)

"S-so what d-did y-y-you wanted to t-talk about?"

"Hinata." I said, grabbing her attention. Then without warning. Without consent, I hugged her. She froze at first. Scared as shit probably. But then she stopped resisting, and fitted into my body, like a puzzle piece. We stared at each other for about five minutes before she…kissed me.

**Hinata's POV**

Oh god! I just kissed him. I don't know why. My body feels feverishly warm but, it feels right. I can't seem to get away from it. Is it because of Naruto? Does he know?

**Naruto's POV**

"Hinata, I know."

"Naruto?"

"I know that you followed me around since the academy, I knew that whenever we would meet up, you were coming to talk to me, am I right? You were trying to find me for some reason. At first I didn't know why you blushed in front of me, or fainted whenever I was close to you, like this, like right now."

I said in a loving voice. She felt like rubber in my arms. Her legs were giving way but she stood. I knew from that kiss, that she knew that I knew. There was no holding us back anymore. Then she spoke.

"Naruto… I know. I've known for a while now. The way you talked to me, the ways you showed that you cared about me. The way you comfort me at times." She looked up at me. Crying. Was it tears of joy? Sadness? Or… once again my train of thought was smacked off the tracks by Hinata kissing me again. She was still crying. Then I realized, for the first time in my life, someone was crying for me. Me out of people.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. You know, you don't have to say it if you're not ready." I said smiling at her. She had stopped crying, and just stayed there, with me. Then, she said the words that I've never heard in my entire life. For that moment, time froze for both of us.

"Oh, but I do." Hinata said in a cute voice. I liked that.

"Ok. Say it."

"Naruto, I love you."

"Hm. I love you too, Princess." I said, kissing her again. This kiss was longer than the first. Her tongue was lodged into my mouth, but I liked it. I returned the favor. We walked back to the living quarters of the tower, after 25 minutes of 'talking'.

But things were different. We were holding each other's hand. We didn't want to, but we separated and went to our teams. I had used my Whispering Souls justu to give her a good night kiss on the lips. I allowed her to do the same. She said that the air felt warm. Like real lips. To be honest. I agreed.

I spent the last three days helping Sasuke and Sakura train, training with Kyuubi myself, and secretly making out with Hinata. Giggles were heard almost every day from somewhere inside the tower. On the fifth day, all of the genin that survived the test were lined up in seven rows of three. Then all of our senseis, the proctors, and the Hokage, appeared in front of the statue of a pair of hands doing the tiger sign. The Hokage then explained the meaning of the exams. It's to determine each village's strength, and it was an alternative to war.

Before he could finish, a sickly looking jounin by the name of Hayate Gecko interrupted him. He then explained that since there were too many genin, there was to be a tournament.

"If there any who want to leave, you will escorted out of the forest."

"Well then, I guess that I'm out." That voice turned out to be Kabuto. I watched as he walked out. I focused my killing intent enough to make him shudder in fear, but he kept walking.

**Kabuto's POV**

"_That's the kid from the first exam, if he could drive Lord Orochimaru away, and beat him to the brink of unconcioness, (_Yes, he was almost knocked out when I found him) _then this Naruto Uzumaki, will be a major problem._

**Naruto's POV**

After my staring contest with Kabuto, (which I won) We all went up to a pair of balconies. He then told us to pay attention to the screen. It would project the names of the people who were going to fight. Those people however, would be picked at random.

The first match was Sasuke versus one of Kabuto's teammates. Sasuke went in for an early kill, using a fireball just. But the leaf ninja dodged barely every time. The ninja had a secret up his sleeve that Sasuke learned about the hard way. He used a fake right arm to steal Sasuke's chakra. But in the end, Sasuke owned his ass by using the Barrage of Lions combo to drive the poor guy into a 1 foot crater. I appeared before him, with Kakashi behind me.

"Not bad Sasuke." I said, helping him up.

"Doubt that you'll do better." He said in a way only rivals could understand.

"Hm. Just watch me." And with that, he was escorted to the infirmary by Kakashi. I don't feel like explaining the details of the other fights so I'll just go through the main parts.

Sakura vs. Ino-Tie

Shikamaru vs. Kin of the Sound-Shikamaru won us by using his Shadow Manipulation Justu to smack Kin's head onto a wall about five times. Giggles.

Kankuro vs. Kabuto's other teammate- Kankuro was trapped by the ninja's flexible limbs. But in return, Kankuro broke everything in the ninja's body but his neck.

Temari vs. Tenten-Temari shredded Tenten apart with her Wind Scythe Justu. Lee teleported in order to catch Tenten from her fall. Lee was mad and attacked, but his Leaf Hurricane was blocked by Temari's fan.

I jumped up when I heard the next two names: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

_Oh shit! I've been waiting to whoop his ass! After all of his advances on Hinata for the pass three day has been getting on my nerves. Now he'll pay. By the way, Part 2 of my plan will be complete after I pound his ass into the ground._

"Yahoo! We get the dead last! This it'll be easy!"

"Don't get cocky Kiba. Don't underestimate him." Lee said, his voice sounding concerned. He should be. Kiba could die here if I decide to go all out. Hinata stopped me when I was going down stairs.

"Naruto, don't hurt him, _that_ _much_, ok?" she said, giving a kiss on my cheek. Everybody's mouth dropped at Hinata's show of affection. Even her sensei was surprised.

"Sure thing." I said, kissing her on her forehead. Then I disappeared. Kiba had jumped down to the center of the arena. He was still staring at us. He then started looking for me.

"Where's Naruto? He was here a second ago."

"Right here." I had Ryon mark Kiba with a Hirashin seal. I had teleported right behind him.

"So, Shall we get started?"

"The match between Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki will now, begin!"

**Cliffhanger again. First fight scenes. Please tell me if they are ok. Next chapter is the end of the tournament. 2****nd**** Poll: What move should I use to beat Kiba into the ground?**

**Earth Style Taijustu: Buddhist Palm **

**Or**

**Genjustu: Record of the Fallen. Please pick and help me correct spelling if necessary. Thank you.**

**The Cursed Prophet **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update. The Justu poll that I introduced last chapter was scrapped because I had lost the ideas for them. So I've decided to use both justu.**

**I've also made a slight change to some of the justus I've used in the previous chapters.**

**Metal Style: Burning Rain will now be an Earth/Lightning combination justu. It makes sense. Ore+ charge = Metal, I think.**

**Earth Style Taijustu: Buddhist Palm will be a Wind Style justu. (Because Naruto is primarily a wind user. This is also from Kung Fu Hustle (I don not own this)**

**Oh, the story might go to rated M because of possible lemon in the future. Haven't decided. Other than that, no further changes.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, bakas.

Enjoy

Chapter 5: Love of the Outcast-Part 2

**Naruto's POV**

It was time for me to fight, and I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I stood in front of Kiba, defiantly against his cold stare. It didn't faze me one bit. The cracking of his fists, the growls from Akamaru, and the stares of the onlookers on the catwalks did nothing really.

They all stared out of curiosity, pride, and concern. But one thing was on my mind at that time.

'_Kiba, you might be killed today. Forgive me.'_

I charges at him with a kunai in my hand. He dodged successfully but was caught off guard when I threw something at his feet.

"What was that?" Kiba said. Poor guy, he's about to get seriously hurt.

"Boom." There was an explosion. The audience was shocked at what I did. but there was a wave of relief when they saw that Kiba had dodged the blast. Akamaru was still on his head.

"That was close wasn't it boy?" Kiba asked his partner. Akamaru responded with a bark. I had decided to get serious. The attention of the crowd was split between Kiba in the air, and me, with my jacket off, wearing a black skin tight sleeveless shirt, with a spiral on the back. I also showed a tattoo with the kanji that stands for fox on my left arm. On my back, I got a quiver full of arrows and a bow. I could've sworn that some of the girls were starting to get aroused from my appearance. All I saw was them panting and holding their chest, trying to catch their breath.

**Girls' POV**

"_That's Naruto?! His body's ripped!"-Ino_

"_Naruto-kun, why did you have to do that? Not t-that I d-don't m-mind t-t-though… Wait what am I thinking?"- Hinata_

"_Naruto? No way! He's annoying, and wears that ridiculous orange jumpsuit, not gorgeous. Wait… Did I say that out loud?!"- Sakura_

"_Okay, Naruto, not that I don't mind, stop showing off, please. It's getting me all flustered."- Anko_

"_That's Naruto? Wait… Why am I thinking about him in this way? He's a genin for crying out loud!" –Kurenai_

"_That little runt's kinda cute. Wait is that…Oh, he has a tattoo!"-Temari_

**Boys' POV**

"_Showoff." Shikamaru_

"_That's Naruto? That's a genjustu, right? Has to be, right? Oh shit!"-Kiba_

"_Oh shit, he's getting serious. We're screwed now. Yeah, we're so screwed."-Akamaru_

"… _Naruto, you're overdoing it."-Shino_

"_Naruto, how long have you?" Rock Lee_

"_Mother will have your blood very soon… Uzumaki." Gaara_

"_Hm… He's been holding back." Neji_

"_Oh boy, you're in for it now, Dog boy." Asuma_

"_Naruto… Don't kill him." 3__rd__ Hokage_

"_Oh…Shit." Guy_

**Naruto's POV**

"Hate to stop your conversation, but you're not out the woods yet. You may be fast on the ground. But in the air, your speed doesn't me shit! Sorry about this."I said raising my bow. The arrow went like a flash of light. It zipped through the air and hit Kiba's coat. But it only made a hole in it. I wasn't real good with the bow and arrow, but I was good enough with them to use against Kiba. He was lucky enough to have dodged that.

"Ok, Dog Boy. You've dodged that one, but you won't be so lucky this time."

"Ha! Bring it! **Man Beast Clone!**" Kiba yelled as he gave Akamaru a pill. That pill kind of turned this fight around in his favor. He made Akamaru into a clone of himself.

"**On All Fours Justu!** This ends now!" And with that, both Kibas ran after me. I shot at least five arrows at each of them, but none of them hit.

"Oh no." I said as they both came close enough to attack me. They swung their claws at me and they had made contact. But it was not flesh they had hit, but a gem like surface.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba said.

"**Earth Style: Adamant Shield."** That was all I said as he stared at my form. I never explained how this justu works. You see, chakra envelopes my entire body and then solidifies, making it visible. It takes me twenty-four hours to have enough chakra in order to cover my entire body with this was bewildered at the sight of my body covered in this precious gem like material. From head to toe, I was shining jewel. Kiba was a little worried, but his confidence came back when he had broken my bow in the process.

"Ha! Without that bow, your arrows are useless. Now take this! **Fang over Fang!**" Kiba yelled

Out of nowhere, two tornadoes came crashing into me. Not hurting me, but breaking my Adamant Shield. I landed on my ass. I'll admit that was good, but I had something better.

'**Naruto, you thinking what I'm thinking?'**

'_Yup. Let's blow him away!'_ and with that I had gotten up, brushed myself off, and took out a single arrow.

"You think just because I don't have a bow, these arrows are useless? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but their just as deadly without it." And with that, I had placed the arrow in my right hand. I held the arrow like it was a spear. I closed my eyes, and then threw it with everything I had.

The arrow went straight for one of the Kibas, which was good for me. I had hit a wall, with Kiba on it, hung by his hood. That Kiba then turned back to Akamaru, with an arrow stuck in his collar.

"Akamaru, are you ok?" Kiba yelled at his partner. The ninja dog responded with an assuring bark to his master. I threw mutiple arrows begore i ran out. None of them hit.

"How did he do that?" I had heard Kankuro say. To be honest, I was just as surprised as he was.

"Shit, that actually worked?! Damn! I'm good!" I said crossing my arms. Kiba was pissed He was turning red and his eyes were blood shot. He ran at me with rage in his eyes. I guess He and his dog are really eyes were felt with hate, and malice towards me. I was tired of those eyes. They only brought back bad memories.

"Look Kiba, calm down! Your puppy is alright. I just put him up there by his collar. He'll be fine." I said, trying to calm the Inuzuka boy down, but wouldn't listen.

He tried that Fang over Fang again, but with just him. I dodged and as he stopped spinning, I made two shadow clones to apprehend him. He was trying to break free, but no dice.

"Well Kiba, it's been fun. Again I'm sorry to do this to you." I paused, and let out Kyuubi's KI (Killer Intent) so Kiba would pay attention to me.

"But you've been getting on my damn nerves and I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You've never showed me respect, even when I had earned it. I've done absolutely nothing wrong to you, but you insist on continuing these childish antics. And why should you care about my rank anyway? Rank doesn't mean shit out in the real world. But like SOME people, you refuse to look 'underneath the underneath'."I said. This shut everybody up. I could hear little groups discussing things.

One of them was talking about the people I was mentioning. Another group was talking about Kiba's anger issues. Sure it was about his dog, but he overreacted. But now I was fixed on Kiba, His eyes now back to normal after calming down.

"Big deal, so everyone makes fun of you, boo-hoo. Why do you act the way you do huh? You should act like a real ninja. But then again, with your grades and scores, you're not really worthy to wear that headband. You're just another wannabe!" Kiba yelled. Then he knocked the clones off of him before charging at me. Then Kiba and I were both stopped by Hinata out of all people. I wasn't surprised when she defended me.

"You're wrong Kiba!" Hinata said. I know that this is hard for her. I hope she knows what she's doing.

"Naruto's stronger than you think. He's been through a-a h-hell of a-a lot more than you. He's b-been through so much, all of the name calling, being alone all of his life, but he never stopped trying. He never stopped caring for the people that did wrong by never abandoned the people he considered precious. And because of that he's strong! So don't ever think of him as weak!" Everyone was surprised by Hinata's outburst.

She stood up…for me. She didn't care about the possible consequences. All she cared about was me. But then Kiba had fucked up that moment and went too far.

"What?! You expect me to believe that bullshit! And why do you out of all people defend the dead last loser. If you don't to leave this poor example of a shinobi alone, you'll end up being as weak as him if not weaker!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Everyone had frozen in their place. Well, except for Neji, who was agreeing with the damn mutt. Shino's bugs were hissing at Kiba, he must've been pissed. Kurenai's eyes became dull and scary looking. A massive amount of KI was directed at Kiba because of his response to Hinata's comment. Sakura and Ino couldn't believe what Kiba. I on the other hand, had my gaze on Hinata, who was crying. Pissed the fuck off would be considered an understatement of how mad I was at Kiba. He had made Hinata cry, **My Hinata** cry!

A giant amount of KI radiated from me. The entire audience was scared stiff. Even the adults were worried. I had put some chakra into my hands and made ten hand seals. Then I extended my right hand and shouted,

"**Wind Style Taijustu: Buddhist Palm!" **

There was a big gust of wind that had smacked Kiba in the face. But it didn't stop there. Then he was flung back into the wall behind him. It had made a 10 ft crater into the wall. It looked like an imprint of my right hand. I know that some of the ninja were bugging about what I did to Kiba.

**Adult Shinobi's POV**

"_Naruto… Please calm down. Don't let your anger control you." 3__rd__ Hokage_

"_Oh…shit Damn that looked liked it hurt." Ibiki_

"_Oh no… Kiba shouldn't have done that. You might die today. (Giggles)" Anko_

"_Oh boy." Gecko_

"_If you don't get killed for what you said, you'll be lucky." Kurenai_

"_Your Flames of Youth might get extinguished today." Gai_

"_I hope dad can stop him before it gets chaotic." Asuma_

I had caught Kiba before he hit had the ground. My hand had turned into a claw and it was placed in front of his forehead. I mixed my voice with Kyuubi to get his attention. I also turned my eyes red.

"_**That's it! I've had it with you! You've, like most of the people in this village, underestimated me for far too long. Well now you will pay for you closed mindedness, Once and for all!"**_ I decided to show him what true pain really is. In my heart, I wanted him to pay for making Hinata cry. But the good guy in me just wanted him to learn. To never underestimate his opponent. It might kill you in the end. An in his case, it just might!

"**Secret Genjustu: Record of the Fallen!"** I yelled and poked him in the head. The entire area was filled with my chakra for one second, then it all went to Kiba's head, literally. There was a small hole in his head now. Nothing major, like a prick. He fell unconscious. And that was the end of the match, or so I thought.

**Kiba's POV**

"What is this place? It feels all dark, and painful." It has the stench of death everywhere. I walked down a path that led to the Leaf Village. I then noticed a gang of people leaning over something. I ran over there to see what were they doing and it shocked the shit out of me. They watched as two Chunin were beating up a boy about my age. I had tried to stop it, but the crowd wouldn't let me. Then it was too late. I saw one of Chunin stab the boy in the back.

I was beyond pissed. How dare they beat on a civilian, let alone a child. So I ran up a knocked them both for a loop. I ran with the boy to a rooftop to see who the young boy was. Being shocked was an understatement. When I turned the boy around, it was Naruto. He was barely breathing, and I could do anything about it. I couldn't let my comrade die. I started to cry. Then the entire area, including Naruto, suddenly disappeared.

'_How could I just stand there? I'm a ninja dammit! I could've stopped it!'_

"_But you didn't." _said a voice. It came from nowhere, but at the same time, it was everywhere.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" I screamed. No one came out, but I did hear that voice again.

"_You just stood there until the end to do something about it. Why? Why didn't you help him?"_

I couldn't answer. The question repeated itself over and over again. Then I saw images of battles. Images of slavery, injustice and death. Men screaming in pain, Women crying for their loved ones. Little children gathered up on wagons before they were shipped off like fresh produce. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. It happened over and over. I actually vomited from all of it. I thought to myself, _'This has to be a genjustu, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels so real. Why?!'_

Then it went black. And out of nowhere, I saw the Kyuubi. It was chasing me. I ran as fast as could, but it felt like I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't do anything about what I saw. I felt powerless. Weak. In pain. I couldn't stop it at all. But I had to try. I just stared at the beast, ready to die fighting.

**Naruto's POV**

He was flipping all over the ground. Then he started to cry, a lot. For those who never saw this side of Kiba, they were shocked. I smiled and looked at my work. I felt guilty about what I did. I wanted to make him suffer, but I was mad so I really didn't have control over myself. I decided to end it. I walked up to him to release the genjustu.

"Release." He woke up, shaken to his core. He could barely stand. He couldn't even talk. But he stood defiantly, getting himself together little by little. I knew he was beat. I was surprised by his will, but he could get hurt if he keeps going like he is. I had to end it.

"Kiba… Give up."

"What… Why?"

"Look at yourself! Akamaru's immobilized. You can barely stand. I know for a fact that I completely smashed the right side of your ribcage. You can barely breathe. What makes you think you can continue this fight? I know what you saw in that genjustu. It was put on me once. I know how you feel right now. No one will think of you as weak if you give up. On top of that, I might kill you if you keep going."

"Whatever, you just don't want me to embarrass you in front of everybody when I win." He said, trying to stay on his feet.

I saw it in his face. He was not feeling great, but he didn't give up. I felt like I had absolutely no choice. I used the Hirashin to get in front of him and placed my hand/claw in front of his chest.

" You leave me no choice. I'm sorry." I was one inch away from his heart when Kurenai yelled,

"KIBA, GIVE UP!"

She was crying at that time. I told her that I might have to use this justu in the exams. She begged me to use it if, and only if that person deserved it. I guess she thought Kiba fit the criteria. I sure as hell thought so.

She was shook from what she saw. She did help me with it, so I wasn't surprised when she told Kiba to surrender. She was concerned for Kiba, as much as she was concerned for me.

"Kiba, if you don't give up, you'll die. That genjustu is an S-classed kinjustu, or forbidden technique. If Naruto had put the full amount of chakra into it to get the full effect, you would be dead, and in a pool of your own blood. The genjustu sends subliminal messages to the target, over a repeated number of times. Usually it's used to scare inmates at the ANBU headquarters to talk. But Naruto changed it. Basically, the message will show you one thing and one thing only. And if it were a full power you would've did whatever the message told you to do. What was it that Naruto showed you? The main thing?" Kiba was in serious pain. But he managed to say one word in order to describe what he saw.

"Death."

"And does anybody know why he saw only death?" Kurenai asked. No answered, so I decided to.

"It's because… I wanted him to die. Kiba, The genjustu is influenced by my emotions. I felt anger towards you. If I had put the full power of the genjustu on you, you would've killed yourself because it told you to." Everyone was shocked. Hinata stared at me for a little bit. Her eyes said it all. _'I understand why you did it. Scared as shit, but I understand why.'_

"Kiba…" Kurenai paused and looked at me. Then she continued.

"I know you. You're a good kid. Act stupid most of the time, but a good kid. You're strong, but Naruto's is too much for you. He is sparing your life. So I suggest you take him up on his offer and give up."

She was straining her voice because she was crying. She didn't want to lose anybody else to a genjustu. When she was younger, she had taught a genjustu to a ninja one time. That ninja ended up using on her sensei, killing him, and abandoned her village. Kurenai felt betrayed. I had told her in reassurance that I would never betray her. She was actually one of the first jounin to help me. So we had a brother-sister like connection. She eventually stopped crying. I had already pulled away from Kiba's chest. Akamaru finally had gotten down from the wall and ran to his master's side. Kiba was actually more ok that I thought. I mean he's in critical condition, but at least he's conscious. He must be very durable.

"Proctor, I surrender." Said Kiba. Thank god. I thought that I was going to kill him.

The proctor called for medical ninja to put him on a stretcher. I walked him to them.

"You ok."

"I'll live. Look, I was angry ok. Akamaru never got hurt whenever we fought and I thought that he did. I overreacted. If I offended you or anything, I just wanted to say… Arrgh!" Kiba's shattered ribs rubbed against his lung. He was fucked up.

"Hey don't talk. You're pretty banged up. I'll get something to help you heal when this tournament is over. Now go with these med-ninjas and rest." And with that he was hauled off the tower's infirmary. I still had my claws out. I wonder if everybody saw my physical changes. Nah!

**Naruto's POV**

I walked back up to the catwalk and was greeted by almost everyone. Neji just stared at me. Gaara did as well. The jounin that were there, and the Hokage were smiling at me. Guess part 2 was a success. Everybody still has that 'What the fuck just happen' face. It's priceless. I walked up to Hinata and she was rubbing her eyes. I hugged her from behind.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I'll live."

"Good. Did you have to smash his ribcage though." She said. I knew she was worried about him too.

"Uh…Yeah. How else was he going to learn?"

"You could've just knocked him out you know. My team needs him for missions."

"Where would the fun be in doing that? Besides, he'll live, I hope."

"What am I going to do with you?" Hinata said shaking her head. I hugged her again like 5 seconds later. We stayed like that for a while. Everybody staring at us in confusion, again. We broke apart. I just smiled and walked back to my team. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Naruto, did you really do that to Kiba?" she asked

"Would you be mad me if I say yes?" I didn't get an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, or a maybe. I can't tell. All I do know, is that I will not tolerate this bullshit anymore." With that said, I walked passed Sakura and talked with Kakashi.

"Yo." He said. I just beat the shit out of a guy, showed off some of my best justu, and all he can say is yo? What of shit is that?

"Hey."

"So… what was that all about?" Kakashi was one of the people I didn't tell my plan to. I didn't trust him because he was on Sasuke's dick ever since the Wave mission. But now that Sasuke's in the hospital due to chakra exaughstion, I can fill him in.

"Well. Those were the justu I've been experimenting with. I guess I got them down."

"Oh. Ok then. Nice job on your match by the way."

"Thanks." I can't believe it, he's still worried about Sasuke. Get off his dick already you Cyclops. God, at least the rest of the adults are happy for me. Anyway , after my little mental rant, it was time for the next match.

Rock Lee vs. Gaara of the dessert Gaara let out the sands in his gourd. Lee was able to dodge it. Lee had great Taijustu skills. I watched him a few years back. He couldn't fight for shit! But now he's doing his best to pound Gaara into the concrete. He would be, if it weren't for that sand. It acts like a living being and Lee's attacks can't get past it. Guy tells Lee to take off some weights. They were four bars wrapped in a cloth.

"Ha! You think taking off some little weights will help you beat Gaara? Get real!" Said Temari in disbelief. Lee dropped the weights. They made two 3ft craters. Lee zoomed past Gaara's defensive sand little by little until he kicked him in the face. Gaara's sand was too slow and Lee was just getting started.

He kicked Gaara about ten times before he was as high as the ceiling. Then he had wrapped Gaara up with the bandages on his arm. They spun around until they both hit the ground.

"**Primary Lotus!" **was all Lee had said before they collided with the ground. Lee was hurt, but Gaara was unscathed. He had made a sand clone just in time. Gaara started to pound on Lee. He couldn't move around because he did the Lotus.

"It doesn't matter what he uses, Gaara can't be beat. He needs to give up." Said Kankuro. They really didn't learn anything from my battle with Kiba.

"You guys really need to stop underestimating people. Lee's just getting started." I said. Gai looked at me and agreed.

"That's right Naruto. For you see, '_The Lotus of the Leaf blooms twice'."_

"What does that mean?" Kankuro said in disbelief.

"Watch and see." I said as Lee prepared for his final attack. He started to get red, I could smell blood coming from him. His bones beginning to crack from pressure. He rushed forward. Sending Gaara straight into the sky. Lee pops out of nowhere and starts smacking him around like a ball. The last hit wrapped Gaara by the belt. Lee pulled him back up only to meet a punch and kick to the chest. In a flash, Gaara went crashing into the ground.

Gaara was hurt, but was able to survive Lee's **Hidden Lotus**. He then used what's left of his power, to try and kill Lee. If it weren't for Gai, he'd be dead. He got out of the fight with only a broken arm and leg. Poor Lee, he was winning too.

It was time for the last match, and everyone gasped at the names that popped up. I was staring at it for a while before it registered in my head.

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

The entire audience were shocked into silence. I was starting to get worried. I mean, I trained with Hinata for three days before this started, so I know how strong she is. But I don't have the slightest clue on how strong this Neji is. He's a mystery to me. They were about to fight when Neji started to talk.

"Lady Hinata, forfeit this fight, you're not fit to be a ninja."

"What?" I said. I was starting to get pissed. I didn't even know the guy, but something about him seriously got on my nerves.

"**Kit, calm down. Don't do anything rash. You could get kicked out of the exam."**

"_Kyuu-chan, with all due respect, do you think I give a fuck about this test at this moment?" _I didn't receive an answer. She was always quiet whenever I was mad. She tries to let me sort my emotions out on my own.

"You can't deceive my eyes. You moved your eyes down when you saw me, this means you're remembering something. Something bad that happened in your past. You put your arms in front of you to close the distance between you and I. You then place one of your fingers on your lip. This is a defensive instinct which tells me that you're imagining physical harm towards yourself. In other words… You know what will happen if you fight me. So just give up."

What was this bullshit that he was talking about? He doesn't know shit about her. I think. But the fact that he's pressuring Hinata to just give up without trying is completely stupid.

"You're scared of me because you're weak like Kiba said. You've been spoiled all of your life and never had worked for anything. So face the facts. You can't change who you are, you…"

"Hinata, don't listen to a damn word he says!" I screamed. I was pissed now. I could feel Kyuubi's chakra flow through me. I couldn't help it. To see her shake like that. It's just not right.

"Who the hell is he to tell you that you're weak? You know what you can do, and you know that if you try, you can win. So stop listening to this bullshit he's talking about and whoop his ass already!" This was the pep talk I thought I knew she needed. She was a shy girl, but I helped her through that, if only it was a little bit. But she's has to stop living in fear. It was all I could do.

"Naruto, thank you…Byakugan!"

" I will not run away. Let's fight!" Hinata was ready. Neji looked pissed, but also satisfied at her choice. This gave me a gut feeling, something bad is going to happen. She got into her fighting stance.

"Very well, don't blame me for what happens." Neji said with a smirk, and got into his fighting stance as well. Then the fight began.

Hinata was on the offensive for quite a while, Neji was at a disadvantage. Hinata was winning for sure, until she had a palm thrusted into her chin, sending her back. She was dazed, but not out yet. She caught him off guard with a sweep kick and landed a palm straight into his chest. He went into a wall.

"There you go Hinata, get him!" I screamed. Some of the ninja that were in the audience were surprised to see Neji losing, of course I wasn't. I helped her with her stamina, and I guess it worked out. Neji went on the offensive, but he was hurt.

We thought that Hinata was doing fine, until she coughed up some blood. She must've taken more damage than I thought. Neji was stronger, stronger that her. He was controling this fight from the beginning. He started to pound at her like she was some little kid. I couldn't take it, but I couldn't look away. She was getting beat, but she didn't give up.

After an exchange of blows, Hinata paused. Trying to catch her breath. She looked up at me and smiled. Before charging at Neji again, only to get hit in the chest one last time. Then he started to talk that same bullshit he was talking about earlier.

"Hinata, don't get up. You're only fooling yourself. I can see you're suffering from the burden that's been placed upon you. You carry the fate of the Hyuuga clan. To be a selfish, closed minded servant of the Main branch. Forever cursed to be weak and helpless. This is your fate, and you can't change it."

My skin was burning. If you payed any attention to me at this time, you would see that my skin was red, my teeth were now fangs, which I was bearing. Kyuubi's chakra coursed through me. You would also see that I was crushing the railing that I was holding on to. The disrespectful shit that was coming out of his mouth, and it was against his own cousin for that matter. It was driving me crazy. Kyuubi tried to calm me down, but she was powerless. I had gained some hope when Hinata stood up. She was holding herself up, still trying to fight.

"You're wrong, Neji. It is you his suffering."

"What was that?"

"You are the one that is suffering because of the fate of the Main and Branch houses of our clan. You're too arrogant to listen to anything. To bent up on revenge. It's consuming you… To be honest, I pity you. You'll never learn, that you can escape your fate, if you try." Hinata said, breathing heavily. Neji had enough. His Byakugan flared! The fight was decided in his favor, but he didn't care. He charged at her. That's when i decided to do something about this.

"_I'VE HAD IT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE! HOW DARE HE TREATS HER THIS WAY?! HE'LL PAY!"_

" **I completely agree, Kit. This human has disgusted me from the moment i layed eyes on him. I won't stand for this either, so let's show him what happens when he messes wtih the ones we care about!"**

"_Agreed." _And with that, I had body flickered to Neji's side to teach him a lesson. But Kami, (who must like fucking with me) had other plans for the both of us. Before Neji could get to Hinata, and I could get to him, we were both stopped.

He was stopped by Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Gecko. I was stopped by Anko-neechan, and the 3rd Hokage, in his battle armor, holding me in place with a staff.

Gai had tried to calm Neji down.

"Neji, calm down. You promised me you weren't going let your grudge against the Main House take control."

"Why did you and the other's stop me? To Protect the Main House again?" Neji said, trying to break free. Kakashi answered.

"No. We were protecting Hinata from you, and," He paused. He pointed towards me.

Neji was shocked when he saw me. His white eyes had met my blood red eyes. He couldn't even move. Actually, a lot of people couldn't move because of the KI I was exerting. I could've sworn that someone vomited. He saw me with Kyuubi's chakra activated, my claws full of it, ready to tear him to shreds. Satisfied by Neji silence and lack of movement, Kakashi continued.

"We were protecting you from him. If that claw of chakra Naruto made had reached you, your head wouldn't be on your shoulders right now. Luckily, the Hokage himself stepped in to stop him." The entire audience was scared.

To have the leader of your village stop you meant that you were either way out of line, or you were a major threat. I looked around, everyone was petrified because of my appearance.

**Audience POV**

_"No human has that kind of chakra. Is he like Gaara?" Baki_

" _That's demonic chakra, but what demon is it?" Temari_

"_What the... He's like Gaara." Kankuro._

"_My Kikai are going crazy. What kind of chakra is that?" Shino_

"_Naruto." Anko_

"_Oh shit. This Is Ibiki To ANBU…" Ibiki_

"_Naruto… you've done it now." Shikamaru_

"_This is…. He's just, like me…" Gaara_

"_Naruto? What power is that?!" Ino_

" _To have to be stopped by the Hokage himself, how strong is Naruto?" Sakura_

"_You've dug your own grave." Gai_

"_Oh no… That chakra. We've got to calm him down now." Kurenai_

"_I've got to calm him down, before we all get killed!" Kakashi_

"_Naruto. I understand, but this is going too far." 3__rd__ Hokage_

"_This chakra…What is he?!" Neji_

"_This is bad. If the Hokage lets him go…" Gecko_

**Naruto's POV**

"Why did you stop me Old Man? He doesn't deserve sanctuary for what he did!" I was mad as hell. I wanted him to die. I wanted to rip out his spine and beat him with it. I wanted him to pay for what he did.

"For one, you're scaring everyone who knows and does not know why you look like the way you do. And two, you don't want to get disqualified because of this do you? You will get your chance, I promise you." He made a good point. Neji was in the finals, and so was I. I decided to settle it there. He's lucky he's not dead. Soooo lucky. Anko whispered something in my ear that calmed me down as well.

"Naruto, I understand your anger. To have a loved one beaten like that, and in front of you. It's unbearable isn't it? But you would be revealing your secret and people could've gotten killed. Please calm down. That bastard Hyuuga will pay soon enough." I agreed. Then all of a sudden, Hinata dropped, unconscious. Kurenai had told the medics to come.

"She's not breathing! Oh shit!" As soon as I heard that, I was let go and ran to Hinata's side. She was being raised onto the stretcher. They had let go of Neji as well. I had to help her.

"Stay where you are, I can help her." I said the medics looked at me like I was lying.

"What can you do? If we don't do anything now, she'll die in ten minutes!"

"That's all the time I need." I said, looking at the 3rd. He nodded to the medics, and I walked to her.

I had done about twenty seals before my hand was filled with a yellowish-orange chakra. The chakra felt warm to those who were near me. I place my chakra filled hand onto my chest. I sighed before I said,

"**Healing technique: Piercing Sun." **The chakra covered Hinata's entire body. Every wound, mark, and scratch completely disappeared. I had started to work on her internal organs. When I was done, she looked like she didn't fight at all. She woke up a few seconds after, like she had a nightmare.

"Wha… What happened?

"You fought Neji and passed out. You were on the brink of death, but Naruto here saved you." said Kurenai. She was crying.

**Kurenai's POV**

I thought she was going to die. But Naruto saved her. How strong is he really? But back to the point, he must've used the Kyuubi's chakra. '_Thank you, Naruto. Thank Kami for you.'_

**Naruto's POV**

"You ok Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfect. Why is that?"

"I completely healed you. You just need to rest."

"T-thank you." And before I even said you're welcome, she kissed me, full on the lips. I was super red. She got red as well and did something she hasn't done in a while. She fainted. At least she would rest. I made a shadow clone in order to escort her to the infirmary. I was a good few feet away from Neji. He had a look of disgust on his face, like he failed.

" You, Uzumaki. I have some advice for you." He says out of nowhere. Even after he saw me, he didn't even care. Like I was weaker that him. He better not say anything stupid.

"A ninja's supposed to exercise silence, so stop screeching like a cheerleader. Also, you have potential, but your actions are influenced by that worthless excuse of a ninja Hinata. I advise you to not to befriend her any longer, or you'll be weak just like her." This never shuts up.

"Look Neji. Let me give you some advice. Never underestimate your opponent, it might get you killed in the end. Also…" I still had Kyuubi's chakra in my system, so I decided to make my point heard.

"_**Never disrespect Hinata in front of me. Don't bring your personal problems onto the and if you become my opponent in the finals and I find out that you tried this again…" **_I had extended my hand/claw and blanketed it with a piece of Kyuubi's Cloak.

"_**I WILL KILL YOU, AND NO ONE **__**CAN **__**STOP ME FROM DOING IT!"**_

**Longest chapter ever!!! Damn I don't have anything else to do.**

**Hint in next chapter: Naruto meets Jiraiya and learns the toad summon. Meet up with Hinata, and begins to fight Neji with new clothes. **

**New Poll. **

**Should I kill Neji?**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up everybody. Been so long, I know. But it takes me a while to get ideas. You guys should already know that. Oh, I've decided not to kill Neji. I'll just beat the SHIT out of him! He's a dick, but everyone deserves a second chance in my book. Well, almost everybody. This chapter will be about training and some reunions, and the beginning of Naruto vs. Neji.**

**Please no flames. Have some respect for the rookies. But criticism and help is appreciated.**

**Enjoy my people**

**Disclaimer:** This will be the last time I will say this because you already know this. I do not own Naruto. Bakas.

The Believer's Oath

Chapter 6: I am who I Am

It had been 3 days after the second part of the Chunin Exams, and I already have a plan for my training. I would find someone who hasn't trained me yet. Most of my skills are okay, but my chakra control could still improve. I need better exercises instead of the Leaf Balancing thing. So I decided to visit Iruka for some other exercises.

"Hello Naruto. You started to train yet?"

"Actually Iruka-niisan, that's what I'm here for. I need some new chakra exercises."

"Ok. Well how about the chakra radar?"

"What?" I didn't know we could do radar? That's so cool.

"Well first you cover your entire body in chakra. It'll act as a second skin. When you feel that you're completely covered, spread it outward. Your chakra will be in the air. Any disturbance your radar detects, you will feel a distinct feeling. That feeling will help you identify a person's chakra. Try it now."

And I did what he told me. It's like performing my Adamant Shield, but it doesn't harden. My chakra covered my entire body, and then I expelled it. I felt Iruka-niisan's chakra immediately, which felt like cool, refreshing water.

"Cool. I could feel your chakra Iruka. It felt like cool water."

"Really? Well that's good. Keep practicing with this and you'll be able to pinpoint chakra signatures from far away. Come to me if you need anything else ok?"

"Okay, bye!" I ran as fast as I could after my meeting with Iruka. Iruka was one of the people who started my 'private' training. If he didn't tutor me after school, checked out books from the library, practiced justu with me, I wouldn't be where I am today, in the final round of the exam, getting ready to fight… Neji. Ugh. The sound of his name still makes my blood boil. I'm surprised that I haven't lashed out on someone yet. Maybe it's because me visiting the hospital.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after we were dismissed by the Hokage for our one month training period. No one had talked to me after what happened after Hinata's fight. They just stared at me. I mean, I wouldn't talk to me either. Apparently, I looked like a crazy monster. But could you blame me?_

_I visited Hinata when she was in the hospital. She was being treated for chakra exaughstion. Luckily, my Piercing Sun technique worked better than I thought. I walked pass Hiashi, her father when I went towards her room. He had a look of concern, but then he smiled at me and let me pass. 'What was that all about?' I thought as I went pass. There weren't guards in front of her door, now why is that? Don't they know that her emotionally compromised cousin tried to kill her? Did they even care? Or was she saved by me? I didn't know. All I wanted to know was if she was alright. I walked into her room, she was sleeping. Her dark indigo hair, waving around from the breeze in the window, her cream colored skin that was soft to the touch. I couldn't help but stare. Then an annoying voice interrupted my little moment of peace. _

"_**Like I said, someone's in love."**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_During my little "conversation" with Kyuubi, Hinata wakes up to me talking to no one. This was embarrassing._

"_Um, am I interrupting something?" she said. I whipped my, head around to see her smiling._

"_No. How are you?"_

"_Good." _

"_Good, that's it? I mean, your cousin tried to kill you, and you feel good?"_

"_Yeah, they said that I'll be able to leave in about three days. So I'm good. And I knew that he would something like this, so I understood. It's not his fault. How do you feel?"_

"_What do you mean it's not his fault?"_

"_Yeah. Its' the elders of my clan's fault. They did something that changed his life."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_I can't say. So, how are you?"_

"_Are you sure you want to know?" _

"_Naruto." When she said my name without the honorific, it meant that she was serious. _

"_He needs to pay for what he did. I already decided on it."_

"_Don't kill him. He's just emotionally wrecked. Like I said it's not his fault that he's like this."_

"… _I'll try. He still needs to learn. He thinks that he's the only one that's had a bad life. That'll change."_

"_That's all I'm asking." And with that, we started making out for about five minutes._

_End flashback_

After my visit with Hinata, I went to Kiba's room. He was pretty banged up. I healed him and said that he needs to stay in her for another week. He complained, but agreed.

I left out of his room and ran into Sakura and Ino. They were carrying some flowers. Were they visiting someone?

"Hey girls."

"Hey, Naruto. You ok?" Sakura said. Her voice was very low. She looked kind of scared of me. Ino had a mixture of looking scared, and looking confused. A few seconds of silence passed before Ino broke it.

"You here for Hinata?"

"Yeah. And I healed Kiba. Who are you here for?"

And in Unison they both said "Sasuke." Of course. We may be friends now, but it still irks me that these girls fawn all over him, and he doesn't care about it. Maybe it not his fault. They might want just because of his clan. I just don't know. Even if we are 'friends', I still feel sorry for him. Then I was surprised with what Sakura said next.

"Oh and I also have some flowers for Rock Lee. He fought well out there and it's the least I can do." Sakura said as fast as possible. Wow, did Bushy Brow get her attention? And why do I even care? I don't like her anymore, I got Hinata, and I am good. I don't need anybody else.

"Wow. Ok then, I going to go train. Tell him that I said hi ok? I'll see you guys later." And with that I body flickered to the next area of the hospital. There I ran into Kakashi-sensei, who was reading his Make-Out Paradise books. Ugh. Who in their right mind would make that kind of crap to read? Might as well make it porn with all of the detail they have in it.

"Hello Naruto. How was your hospital visit?"

"It was alright. Look Kakashi-sensei, I need someone to train me for the final exam. All of the Jounin that I know of has trained me. All who remain are you and Guy. And I haven't been able to find him."

"What about some of the Jounin that you don't know?"

"Most of them I can't find, or I don't like them because of the hate they have for Kyuu-chan."

"Well sorry, I'm training Sasuke to go up against that Gaara guy. My hands are tied."

"Are you serious? Come on. He has the damn Sharingan, all he'll do is copy other peoples justu and use them. That's not really training."

"I'm sorry, but he's not strong enough, and besides, I believe that you'll win, just find someone that fits your style of training." Kakashi said and body flickered away. I cursed under my breath. I walked out of the hospital and towards the hot springs. There I found Ebisu looking into the river. He then started to stare at some guy that was leaning on the border of the Women's section of the springs.

"_Oh no. Please don't be him." _I thought as Ebisu ran towards the familiar silvered haired man. Then what I feared was confirmed when said man summoned a giant toad. The toad pulled out its tongue and slammed Ebisu on his head. I was going to have to talk to him after all.

"Hey." I said pulling the man's coat. He looked at me with confusion, like he recognized me. He better, I'm his godson for Kami's sake. His silver hair tied into a pony tail. With a red vest. How could I not recognize him?

"What is it kid?"

"That's it? I haven't seen you since I was five and all you can say is what is it?"

"Do I know you?" he said with a confused face. Are you kidding me?! He doesn't even remember me.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah. I mean, I am the Legacy of the Fourth after all." And that had got his attention. He saw my father in me for a second before returning to the present timeline. His face still confused. But then it turned back to normal

"So, what is it?" Out of all of the things he could say. Hi Naruto, how are you? Sorry for not visiting for 7 years. Here's my reason(s). I had let my anger subside. '_Save it for Neji.' _I thought as I answered him.

"I'm in the Chunin Exam and I need to train. Can you help me?"

"Maybe. I could teach you a justu. Also I could teach you how to walk on water. What elemental chakra do you have?"

"Well my chakra was originally just wind natured, but because of Kyuubi, not that it's something bad or anything, made it so that I'm equally good with all of the elements."

"WHAT?!" was all he said. That face cracks me up. He's looks so stupid.

**Jiraiya's POV**

Well, at least the fox is good for something. But I still don't believe that it means no harm. Only time will tell if it's pulling Naruto into a plot to try and escape the seal. I'll have to look at it later.

"Ok and how is the fox?"

"She's fine. Been alright since you left. She's been helping me train. Oh yeah, she said it's not some plot to get out of the seal. She just wants to help me."

"Ok. Anything else I need to know before we get started?"

"Yeah, I can purify her chakra."

"Again, WHAT?! How can you do that?"

"I don't know. Kyuu-chan says that it has something to do with the seal. That's one of its functions. Somehow I'm speeding up that process. Kyuubi will be fully purified in about a year's time if I keep using it."

"So somehow both of you can speed up the chakra purification, and Kyuubi will still exist when it's done right?"

"Yup"

"**Yup. In a nutshell. I can't believe it myself."**

"Ok then. Here's the deal. I'll try to teach you the five justu I have in this scroll, then I'll let you sign the Toad contract. Deal?"

"Ok, but I already signed a contract." He has that infamous 'What the Fuck' look. Priceless, just priceless.

"What contract?"

"Kitsune. You helped me find it. Don't you remember?"

"Aha, oh yeah. I remember that. That was your first time outside the village. Anyway we'll see if the boss summon for the Toads will make an exception. I'll see you tomorrow."

This boy is full of surprises. With a little more training, he'll even surpass his father. I gave sensei his father's scroll for the Hirashin, so maybe it's time for him to learn his **other** justu.

**Naruto's POV**

"Yeah, see ya." And it was like that for every time we would meet up. It was the third week and I've learned four out of the five justu:

**Earth Style: Terra Shield**

**Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb**

**Water Style: Great Whirlpool** (In honor of my mother)

And **Wind Style: Blade Cutter. **Ero-Sennin decided to give me the last justu after I sign the contract.

"Before I give you the Lightning Style justu, I want to get the summoning out of the way. Okay, did you sign it?"

"Yeah." As I looked over the names of the previous signers, one was stuck out the most.

"Minato Namikaze… Dad." Wow, this was a shocker. I knew dad signed the toad contract, I never thought about signing it myself. I ended up summoning a small toad with a white Mohawk and a blue hooded coat. He also had a beard. Jiraiya couldn't stop laughing until he actually saw who I had summoned. He did a double take.

"Pa?" was Jiraiya's response as he got the attention of the frog

"**Who summoned me? Jiraiya what do you want."**

"It wasn't me who summoned you here Pa."

**Oh? Then who then if not you?"**

"That would be me." I said getting the old looking frog to look at me.

"**And who are you?"**

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." I was a little surprised. Why was it so small?

"Kid, this is Fugaku, father of Gamabunta, the current Toad Boss summon. To summon him required double the amount to summon his son.

"Wow. Maybe it's luck."

"**Far from it kid. You got the talent. You just need to train."** I was now nervous. Nervous as hell!

"**Kit, you have the strongest Biju in existence sealed inside you, you can handle this small thing."**

"_That's not what I'm worried about."_

"**Then why so nervous?"**

"_Because you have to talk to him. You're the boss for the Kitsune contract. You both have to agree to let me use both of you."_

"**Oh. Right. The people are going to freak if they see me again. Hey, I got an idea."**

"_What?"_

"**Use my Yang chakra. They'll still feel my presence, but it'll be the exact opposite of what they felt when I was last here."**

"_Wait, you can separate your chakra? How?"_

"**While in reality I am generally good, like every other being in existence, I have an evil, or a Yin side. To separate them momentarily is nothing big to me."**

"_Ok then. I hope this works…"_

"**Summoning Justu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** I said as a puff of smoke appeared. With it a giant, now white fox, with rose red eyes, and red tipped tails now stood before us. She looked cool in that form.

"Kid, what are you doing?! You trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No. both Boss Summons need to agree to me summoning them. Now shut up and watch."

Kyuubi's chakra could be felt everywhere, like it spread out like a plague. But it felt different. A kind, protective feeling that washed over you. It felt like when your parents comforting you, their love being around you at all times. Like there wasn't a care in the world.

She then changed her size and shape. She was now a 13 year old girl. She wore a White long sleeve shirt with roses on them. She had a Red skirt with a white trim. Her features are what made her stand out. Her eyes were Crimson with slits for pupils. Her hair was White and went down into a ponytail that went to the center of her back. Her ears were on top of her head, and she had nine white tails with red tips.

"**Hello."**

"**Kyuubi? Is that you?" **The Frog was surprised to see her here. Jiraiya was very confused. He hadn't seen her in thirteen years, and now she's a boss summon. And a babe. Must be driving him insane not to be able to flirt with her.

**"Yup. This is what I look like when I'm not angry."**

"**So Kyuubi, why are you here?"**

"**I'm here to talk about the deal for my Kit. Naruto could you come here please?"** And with that I walked right in between them. Both of them staring at me. Jiraiya was eating popcorn and waiting for something bad to happen. _'So much for asking him for help.'_

"**As you know, I was sealed inside of Naruto. And because of that, I let him sign the Kitsune contract when he found it. I owed it to him after what had happened to him over the course of twelve years."**

"**Wait what are you talking about?" **Pa said. Then Kyuubi began telling him about her being sealed into me, the bullshit I went through in this village, and all they up till now. Pa was impressed, and also sad.

**Pa's POV**

'_Minato… Why did you do this? Was it because of the prophecy? Anyway your child is quite impressive._

_To have been through all that has happened in your life, you still wish to be Hokage, he, you're just like your father. Always defended your home and the ones in it. Willing to give your life for those you know and don't know. How could I not agree?!'_

**Naruto's POV**

"**So can he summon your clan?"**

"**First, I'm sorry for what happened to you. Second, Naruto, your father, Minato. He was a good man, and I truly miss being by his side. Was always in pretty interesting battles. He was never able to summon me though, so that's means you're special. I would be honored if another Namikaze required me and my clans help."** He bowed and disappeared.

"**Well then, looks like my work here is done. Kit, If you need anything, please feel free to contact me. Bye. **And with that she disappeared. Jiraiya had his mouth open the entire time.

"Well that went well." I said, breaking the silence. Jiraiya snapped out of it then.

"Ok kid. Well now that that's finished. We better get going. Sarutobi-sensei probably wants to see you… and me." He said lowering his head. We walked through the street. I had my jacket off and my headband on my neck. The villagers gave me various looks.

Glares, confused faces, blushing, the works. Then a new look that I never received came. A smile. Not a fake, disguise my hatred smile, but a genuine, natural smile. And it was towards me. Jiraiya was fuming over the female attention that I was getting. Not that I didn't like them checking me out, it's the fact that I'm taken. I don't want to hurt any girl's feelings, or get beat by Hinata if she found out.

"Ah Naruto and Jiraiya-kun. Just the two I was looking for. I need a word." The third said as we entered the office. He was smiling, a lot. Like everybody else in the village. Must to have been Kyuu-chan's chakra.

"The entire village felt the presence of the Kyuubi. ANBU were swarming everywhere. I was worried that the seal had broken. The feeling however, was pleasant. Like the feeling you get when something great happens, but ten time as joyful. Why is that?"

"It's because of Kyuubi Jiji. I can summon her and her clan because Ero-Sennin and I found her contract." Jiji was dumbfounded when he heard this.

"That still doesn't explain the feelings we felt."

"You're gonna flip after hearing this." Said Jiraiya, interrupting our conversation.

"Oh yeah. I can purify her chakra, with her help of course. What you felt was the effects of her purified form." Jiji's jaw nearly fell off after what I said. I mean I thought it was going to be impossible at first, but proof was all I needed. Jiraiya was laughing at his sensei's face. His jaw nearly hitting the desk.

"Naruto, are you sure that you can summon Kyuubi safely? No ill effects of any kind? No altering changes to you?"

"No. It is purely because of me and the Kitsune summoning contract. And by the way. That thing was tattered and beat up when we found it. There were thousands of names on it, now including my own. There weren't any names in the scroll that popped out. And because of the scroll's existence, Kyuu-chan becomes the boss summon, completely bypassing the seal." Jiji was a little worried. I knew if I said that, he would be concerned.

"Don't worry, she returns to the seal when I believe that she's done."

"I see. I'll take your word on it and add it to your 'private' family records. Seeing as you're going to be a clan head in the future. Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." That phrase was in the air for a while before I let it register.

"WHAT?! I'm going to be a clan head? How is that even possible?"

"Well Naruto Namikaze, it's quite simple. You're father, Minato; our Fourth Hokage came to this village and established a clan as soon as he gained leadership of the village. And if he were to have an heir, he/she would belong to his clan, if they wished so. The same goes for your mother before she privately married your father. Kushina as you know; was part of the Village hidden in the Whirlpools. Her Grandfather being the leader at that time. She came here as a refugee and only survivor of that act of genocide."

I was whimpering because of the story. My mother's entire clan was destroyed. I couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing. I wanted to avenge them, but then I would be no better than Sasuke, who surprisingly getting out of his brooding phase, but not by much. I let the Third continue.

"In short Naruto, you have a choice of being the Head of either the Uzumaki Clan, or the Namikaze Clan. Which one will it be?" I was thinking about this really hard. I was torn between them. But then I realized something. It didn't matter whose clan I picked. I just needed to make sure that I make both of them proud.

"Jiji, I've decided to join and rebuild the Uzumaki clan. I know that my father has enemies outside these walls, as well as my mother. But I don't want to be seen as the son of The Fourth. I want to be seen as my own person, which I will do with my mother's clan."

"Well said Naruto. I'll tell the council before the Finals begin. And speaking of your mother. These were left for you by her." The Third said as he pulled out two scrolls. On scroll was the size of a blank writing scroll. The other was as big as the Forbidden Scroll.

"The small scroll is a message from your mother. The second scroll has artifacts that she salvaged for the ruins of the Whirlpool Village. Please take your time looking through them. That is all for now Naruto, I'll see you in the Finals."

"Ok. And Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"For what it's worth, Kyuubi said that she's sorry for what happened. It wasn't her fault. Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha killed her family, and then, well you know the rest." This took the old man for a loop. All this time he believed that Kyuubi did this by herself, but to find out that Orochimaru was angering him. But to also have Madara, who was believed to be dead, have a part of this, made him feel worried.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Naruto. This info will be ranked SS and will not leave this room. Is that understood?" Jiraiya and I both snapped at attention.

"Yes!"

And with that, Jiraiya and I left the Hokage's office with tears running down our cheeks. I was happy to have found out more about my family. And I promised to make them proud, no matter what. I could guess why Jiraiya was crying, probably going over memories of both her and dad. Never saw him as a father figure material.

I was also relieved that I was closer to clearing Kyuu-chan's name. I hope this plan works.

I reviewed the last justu scroll which contained the justu **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon.** This justu was the coolest out of all of the justu I learned over these three weeks. I knew that I was ready, ready to give that bastard Neji the beating of his life. And to show everyone the real me.

It's the last two days of the one month training and I was doing last minute training for the past three. Perform Muy Thai, Aikido, and Capoeira kata twice, check. Finish kenjustu training from dad's scroll, check. Had Hirashin kunai knives made in bulk, check. Extra large pouch, black belt, black holster, check, check and check. Now only one thing remains. I never touched the scrolls for some reason. I was eager to see what was in them, but something else that was important came up. I went to my parents' grave to pay my respects. I had two red and two white roses for them. I would usually say hi, talk about upcoming event that include me, which were the Chunin Exams this time. And lastly place flowers onto the tombstone. But this time was different somehow. I could feel it. Like someone was there.

"Hi mom, dad. It's me again. It's almost time for me to participate in the Exams. I know you guys will be watching right?" Then out of nowhere…

"Of course I will! Now what kind of parent wouldn't watch their son?"

The voice out of nowhere. This is going too far if this is some kind of prank by the villagers.

"Who is out there? Come out!" I yelled, but no one answered me. But then a figure did come out of nowhere. These figures were covered in a gray aura, like they were misplaced. She was… ghost. But who they were, left me happy and confused at the same time. I had taken out a picture and compared her to the ghost that was in front of me. Besides the gray glow, they looked exactly alike. The woman was as beautiful. She wore a Light red Kimono with white swirls and a white rose in her hair, which went all the way down her back. She also had a headband tied around her neck with the Whirlpool insignia on it. The metal plate was attached to a blood red cloth. She walked towards me. I on the other hand, was frozen from the sight of the person that was in front of me. Only one word escaped my mouth.

"Mom." She embraced me in a hug, crying crocodile tears. She let go after five minutes and began to speak.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I don't know. My day was predictable as every other time I did this, to come and see you. But this is a little different from last time. Why did you pop up now?"

"That's a good question. When you come here, you're exposed to a lot of spiritual energy. It usually doesn't affect humans, but you're an exception. Because you have the Kyuubi inside of you, who's an elemental spirit, you are connected to the spirit realm. You can see and talk to ghost."

This rattled my brain a bit. From Kyuubi jailer to ghost whisperer was not part of my plan. But at least I get something out of this.

"_Kyuubi, did you know about this?"_

"**Yeah, but I never thought that you would run into ghost, so I never brought it up."**

"_Oh. Never mind."_

"So mom. Why are you here? Why haven't you passed on?"

"Another good question. You see. I had already passed on. But I'm now considered your guardian angel. After years of bargaining, I gained access to the realm of the living, in order to meet and protect you until you die. I'm here to teach you, help you, and finally be there for you. If I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have been alone. I understand your anger, your depression, and shock about this. But I will try my best to help you and be the mother you deserved."

She said, hugging me again. Her warm skin against my face felt like heaven. There was so many questions that I wanted to ask. So many.

"Mom. I could never be mad at you. I was brought into this world by you. You gave up your life so that I could have one. You're my hero because of that." I hugged her harder. She was crying to.

"I'm glad. Thank you Naruto… Thank you so much."

"Hey, mom, you're going to be here in the cemetery, right?"

"Actually, I'll be following you for now on."

"Oh. Ok then, can I ask you something, about our family?"

"Sure, anything?"

"Do we have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Actually we do. It's called the Gods' Shield. Its description is in one of the scrolls I left you. You did get the scroll didn't you?"

"Actually, I just received the scroll a few days ago. I wasn't able to read it because it was getting ready for the exams."

"It's ok. I might as well explain it to you now. It hardens our skin to be as hard as tempered steel, if not harder. Most attacks except justus will not even lay a scratch on you. Chakra based attacks will do at least half of their original damage. It also gives us a longer life span by reviving a few dead skin cells while making new ones of making new ones. Also our senses increase in strength, but those and the skin hardening will come at a later stage of development. We also gain an insane amount of stamina and chakra that only gets bigger as we become adults. We never found out know why this is.

It's activated as soon as we become aware of it. I know it's stupid, but that's how it works. This bloodline was why we were hunted. To gain its power and literally make 'Super Ninja'. Our blood would guarantee the transfer of our abilities. The Uzumaki were some of the first ninja clans before recorded history, and our power was wanted by everyone that knew of our existence. When the Whirlpool Village was established, we olny let out the info we wanted to make public.

Those who couldn't get the power of our blood tried to take it. But my Grandfather saw this coming, and sealed everyone in the family's power, so that in death, would it be destroyed. An invasion of our village took place and everyone was killed. I got there too late and saw grandpa lying in his own blood. He told me to get to the vault of our mansion and seal its contents into scrolls. Then he told me to go and live how I wanted, and never return here. I didn't want to, but I agreed and left my home, forever.

I wanted revenge; the people behind it were from the Hidden Mist Village and Hidden Cloud. The Mist ninja just wanted the land. The Cloud ninja wanted our bloodline. When the Cloud ninjas found out that I was here, they tried everything to get to me, and also try and steal the Byakugan, on many occasions. These events led to me meeting your father, the beginning of the Third Great Ninja War, and to your father's nickname, The Yellow Flash. It also led to my nickname, The Red Whirlpool."

I was absorbing as much info as I could. I, out of all people, was a part of a legendary clan. A secret clan for that matter. I was also mad. My entire family was gone, erased from history itself. I was so mad. Mom sawed this and asked if I wanted her to continue. I said sure.

"After the war, I had decided to 'privately' marry your father Minato and place my family's valuables in the hands of Namikaze, knowing that they would be passed on safely to future generations. Our History was destroyed when The Whirlpool village was destroyed. Forgotten from the world. Don't get me wrong, I loved your father with a passion. A clan like his was just as extinct as my own. We were the last of our kind and we wanted to fix that. So he decided that we get married and have kids. The Hyuuga Clan were the only family that knew of this because their Clan Head got married at the same time we did."

My history is probably the oldest in existence. I felt kind of old now. But according to Mom, thanks to our bloodline, and to Kyuu-chan, it'll take a while for me to age. And my parents have History with Hiashi, the current head of The Hyuuga Clan. That was a shocker.

"No one who ever fought a Namikaze had lived. Well, except for me that bastard Orochimaru." Mom clenched her fist. I growled at that name. Mom smirked at me. She knew that I would eventually grow to dislike the snake like she did. I Told her about my fight with him, and how I whooped that ass. She was laughing so hard, she almost went back the Spirit Realm from the pain. After our little laugh, she continued.

"And when I found out that I was pregnant with you, I had decided to retire as a ninja right then and there. I wanted to see my bloodline continue. To see the name Uzumaki rise again. But I knew that would change when the Kyuubi attacked. I was stressed out to the point of my healing factor going into overdrive. Many females in our clan died after at least two kids because our healing ability is overused. It was really rare and sad when a woman would die after having one child. It meant that the bloodline was strong in that child.

I didn't care about that because I knew that if I died, Minato would take care of you. My hopes were so high. I was shocked when he told me that he had died sealing Kyuubi into you. I wasn't mad, but relieved. Kyuubi was a good friend of your father and I. We actually knew each other during the war. I had ran into her in the forest. We talked and we've been friends ever since. So when he had seen her go berserk, he knew that it wasn't her fault. So he sealed her away so that she couldn't harm me, you, or this village. The thought of you being harmed took its toll on me and it was then that I died from blood loss."

"_Kyuu, did you really meet my mother?"_

"**Yes. You never asked if I did or not, nor did you ask if I knew your father, so I waited until I felt like you were ready to find out."**

I was crying. My dad was really the hero everyone saw him as. To give his life to save other, to do what was necessary. I had respected him even more. And my mother made sure that someone was in my life, to watch me grow up. I loved Kyuubi more like a real sister now more than ever.

"Thank you mom. You helped find out more about my origin, and I appreciate that greatly. And now I have you and Kyuu-chan. Will you be at my side during the finals, cheering me on?"

"Of course son. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh yeah, who was that Hyuuga girl that you've been smooching on?"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?! MOM!?"

"Oh don't get defensive now. I hear things from other spirits. Plus you've shared everything else to me, so you might as well spill it. Who is she?" Mom said as we walked towards my house. I explained to her how my relationship with Hinata started. From simple and constant acts of kindness. From admiration and inspiration to full blown love. She went on and awed all the way home. She wouldn't stop talking about it.

"_What am I going to do? Now I'll have her on my case."_

"**You should be grateful; she's just trying to know you. She only listened to you, and never had a chance to talk to you. To hug you and protect you at night. She deserves to act this way."**

"_You're right Kyuu. She does deserve this, and I can't deny it to her. In fact, I want to make it permanent." _I said with a foxy grin.

"**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, what are you planning?"**

"_Nothing you need to know about, not yet anyway."_ Kyuubi stared at me for a while before going to sleep. I had talked to mom about the contents of the scrolls she left for me. It indeed had the full description of our bloodline, and how to use it. I just have to place chakra all over my body and keep it there. The big scroll had a 4 ½ foot sword, with a blade made of white steel. The guard had whirlpool on all four sides. The blade was white as snow and had a razor's edge. The Kanji for Kian Uzumaki engrave on its side. The sheathe had five red whirlpools going down it The Family Symbol was made of gold and was in a glass case. The last item was her headband.

She explained that in his father's vault were the rest of her family artifacts, and the inheritance I would gain from both of them. I was ecstatic about it and I was not about to go to sleep but she insisted that I do.

**Author's POV**

Kushina looked over her son. His spiky blond hair covering up his eye. She rubbed his whisker marks, the only things from stopping people from mistaking him for Minato. She then kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Something that would

"Sleep now, my little Maelstrom, it's time for a hero to be born, and a legend to rise. The path of the Gods' Shield will be walked again. We were protectors of the world, and now it's your turn."

**Naruto's POV**

It was time. Finally, this mask, this poor, excuse filled shell of who I pretended to be now dies today. Now, standing in front of the mirror, was the real me. In a black T-shirt with my Family Symbol in the center, with a dark orange trim at the bottom. Over that a white long neck jacket, with a dark orange flame trim. The bottom of it was torn up. The inside was a dark orange with a black flame trim, made to be turned inside out. On the left sleeve was the leaf village symbol, and on the right was my red spiral.

On the back of the jacket, rested the Kanji that represented the word 'Believer'. My pants were now black Ninja pants with many pockets. I had my family katana. My headband was now black and was extra long. My hair went down to the middle of my back and I had a light tan.

People are going to think that my dad came back from the dead. Well, that's what my mom said they would think. She did when I was done dressing. My white leg holster was filled with kunai and shuriken strapped on my right leg. And a pouch full of three pronged kunai was on my waist. My arms, from the center of my fingers, to half way up my wrist was covered in black bandages.

I was rushing to the arena, hoping that I would make it. I was at the front gate when I noticed the person I was facing. Neji, talking to someone about fate and destiny, and all that other bullshit. I'm going to enjoy making him eat those words, if I don't kill him first.

The finalists all lined up in front of the Hokage. Before I went to take my place, I summoned a Kitstune to lead my mother to Hinata, and create a connection between the two. She wanted to talk to her, and the one tailed white Kitstune, Alice, was the one Kyuubi recommended. When she was in position, she was to sit on top of Hinata's lap, stating that the connection was ready.

**Hinata's POV**

"**Hinata Hyuuga, I am Alice. Master Naruto has summoned me so that you could talk to someone of importance. **I wondered why Naruto would want someone to talk to me. But I didn't think that a summoning was needed to do so. It was so cute. I couldn't help but hug it.

"Hinata, where did you get that fox?" Kiba asked. I was still mad at him, but he was still my teammate.

"From Naruto."

"Oh." He was very careful around me now. He should be, see that my boyfriend (Still trying to get used to saying that), is the one that kicked your ass. I brought my attention back to the little Kitstune that was in my lap.

"And who am I going to be talking to little one?" That answer was given in the form of a gray glowing woman sitting in the empty seat next to me. The young Kitstune, Alice was it, sat in my lap. The woman had on a white dress with short sleeves with blue swirls that resembled whirlpools. Her hair was Rose Red and went all the way down to her butt. I activated my Byakugan, and noticed that she was made of pure chakra. Like it was given form. What almost gave me a heart attack was when she talked to me.

"Hello Hinata. I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's Guardian Angel, and his mother." This threw me for a loop. I was about to run until I looked at the demon fox and she nodded her head in reassurance. This, ghost, wasn't lying. She was Naruto's mother. What am I going to do?

"Hello, Uzumaki-san. It's an honor to meet you." I said, trying not to stutter. I was nervous as hell! I'm talking to a ghost with a white demon fox on my lap. Plus, it's not just any ghost, its Naruto-kun's mother! Would she approved? Would she haunt me if I didn't care for her son? Would she even like me?

"Hinata, please, call me Kushina, I always hated formalities." I was surprised. She acted like Naruto-kun so much. From the same big eyes (except they were green), to her big grin. She was very kind.

"Ok. Kushina. Has Naruto t-t-told you about our relations-ship?" Damn the stuttering is back. I need to stand my ground and be calm. I can do this. Stay calm.

"Yes. And I'm not surprised that he picked you. After all, he's not into loud mouths like me. I'm quite glad that he picked you. Ah, you look so much like Mizore."

"You knew my mother? How?"

"Of course I knew her. She was my first friend when I moved here. I actually hooked her up with Hiashi, and got married right beside her. She was a beautiful woman." I couldn't believe it. Not only did she know and befriend my mother, but she was the reason my parents got married. She's the reason why I was born. I was crying, but also tried to hide it because Kiba was listening and my father was watching me.

"Thank you, Kushina. I never knew how my parents met. You're basically the reason that I'm here in the first place."

"It's nothing. Just make sure you take good care of my little Naruto-kun, okay?" I blushed furiously from that comment. I hadn't blushed that much since my first make-out session with Naruto. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Now let's enjoy Naruto kick some ass! Right"

"But of course." I thought _'Me and her are going to be great friends.'_

**Naruto's POV**

The proctor named Genma Shiranui was reviewing the rules before asking for me and Neji to step in the center of the arena. I was standing next to Hinata and gave her a kiss, which got me some glares from her father, Hiashi, and some of the villagers that were in the arena.

"Wish me luck. Oh hold on…" I changed my eyes into Kyuubi's and everyone that stared backed off. I kissed her again and walked away. The women in the arena were staring holes into me. They didn't blink. Like they were sentries. They must be checking me out. (Giggles)

And in a flash of orange light I appeared a few feet in front and away from Neji

**Audience's POV**

"Who is that tanned god of a man?! Wait, whiskers, NARUTO?!" Ino

"Don't kill him, Naruto-kun."Hinata

'_Good luck son, oh and good choice. Hinata's a keeper.' Kushina_

'_Damn Naruto, you look fine. Don't walk into an alley tonight, or you might be in trouble.' Anko_

'_Naruto? I swear to god I thought that was the Fourth! L__ike father, like son I suppose.' Kurenai_

"This is the pride of our village Kazekage-sama, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. He's a force to be reckoned with." _The Third_

"A Namikaze? That boy is the son of Minato Namikaze…"_ 'That boy, he's that blasted Minato's son?! He's a major threat and must be dealt with. He must die!' _Kazekage_/'Orochimaru'_

'_Naruto, you've grown strong.' Kabuto_

'_Alright Naruto, Show them what you got!' Shikamaru_

'_Uzumaki…' Gaara_

'_This boy is cute; I might not go with the plan if I have to kill him. But he's also like Gaara. He'll probably stop Gaara if he gets serious.' Temari_

"This boy is a danger to our plans. Gaara has to kill him first."_ Kankuro_

'_This boy is like Gaara. What Biju does he contain?!' Baki_

"He smells like foxes, but not any fox I know. What's up with Naruto?" Kiba

"Naruto… is cute. Wait I like Sasuke! But Naruto…" Sakura

"Then I guess it's time. Good luck, Naruto." Asuma

"Hirashin… Minato, your cub is full of surprises." Tsume Inuzuka

"Minato… I'm sorry I couldn't help him. But I will not let him suffer anymore. After this fight, things will change." Hiashi

'_My Kikai are acting the same way they did during the Second exam. Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?' Shino_

**Naruto' POV**

I stared at Neji. The hate and arrogance in his eyes makes me sick. He thinks that because he follows the designs of fate, everyone else must follow theirs to the letter. This is when my mind went into a one track phase: Whoop his Ass! And that's the plan.

The proctor step forward and waved his hand to get our attention.

"The first match, Naruto Uzumaki…" I interrupted. Naruto Uzumaki was not my full name. It was not who I was. He needed to be corrected.

"Um proctor?"

"Why did you interrupt me?"

"I needed to correct you. That's not my full name."

"I'm sorry then. What is it then?" Everyone in the audience leaned in to hear me. Those who knew were smiling while the others were wondering what I was talking about. Here was the answer they were looking for.

"It's **Namikaze **Uzumaki. My full name is Naruto **Namikaze** Uzumaki." It felt like time itself froze. Some people were smiling their assed off. Other were in an uproar, calling all sorts of names. Shouting all sorts of bullshit.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THE FOURTH'S NAME?!STOP MOCKING HIM AND WHAT HE STOOD FOR!"

"YEAH! SHUT UP! YOU COULD NEVER BE A PART OF THE FOURTH'S FAMILY!" and all other nonsense.

Now I was pissed! How dare I? How dare they treat my father's wish like it didn't mean shit!? How dare they treat me they way I was treated for twelve years straight? Twelve years!? My life and the way it is their fault! Like they're saints! I had shut them up by unleashing two tails worth of Kyuubi's KI. Everyone was either frozen, throwing up, or soiling themselves. Some were doing all three. I had roared to make one thing and one thing clear…

"_**THIS IS WHO I AM PEOPLE! What I say is the truth. THIS IS ME... EITHER DEAL WITH IT, OR SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_

**End of chapter six! Wow, that was an emotional rollercoaster!**

**Naruto has met his mother for the first time. It was a happy moment for them. And we find out about Kushina's past. Naruto is now a living relic. He will be SUPER Naruto, but will eventually get his ass whooped. Don't get mad! He not becoming some sort of god, but he will become damn close to it. **

**I have given Naruto an Original Kekkei Genkai. The Gods' Shield. Can someone please translate this into Japanese for me? I will really appreciate it!**

**Please review. And give some ideas, original Justus, deaths for the next chapter.**

**Preview of Next Chapter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You could never understand how I feel! To have a mark that can never be washed away!" I looked at him with a 'What have you've been smoking?' face. _'Well, time to set him straight.'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, I understand fully. To have a mark placed on you by force, to be seen less than human. I can relate. But what you've experienced isn't worth dog shit compared to my life." And I unlock my chakra points. Revealing My Blood Red eyes, and my glowing skin. Kyuubi's chakra flooding my system.

"Let me tell of about my life. Then you'll understand why I fight fate!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up. Naruto vs. Neji… this fight is gonna rock**

**The Finals for the Chunin Exams will be short. I'm not focusing on the fights besides this one and the Gaara vs Sasuke fight so be glad. I hate doing this saga anyway, but it's working.**

**SPOILER: Sasuke will become an OCC because he ha thought about what Naruto has said over the course of the story and he and Naruto will gain a brotherly bond.**

**Sorry, wanted to fuck with some Sasuke lovers, and haters. Giggles**

**WARNING! Massive character bashing/beat down. I'm not saying who (cough cough Neji cough.)**

**Enjoy**

The Believer's Oath

Chapter: Pride of God

**Naruto's POV**

The audience were enraged, but kept their mouths shut. After my little outburst, they better be keeping quiet. Some of the adult Shinobi were also angry. I could see the rage building in their faces. Looks of disgust, worry, confusion and oddly enough, relief and happiness were coming from the people I did know who were in the audience.

**Audience's POV**

"Kushina-chan, did he just say Namikaze?" Hinata

"He sure did. Be proud of him, your boyfriend's the son of the Fourth Hokage." Kushina

"Naruto, a Namikaze? That's impossible! According to the records, the Fourth was an orphan. No family at all. So how is Naruto related to him? Unless…" Kiba

"Namikaze… That's the Fourth's last name. They do look alike…" Ino

"Took him long enough. This day is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru

"You…" Gaara

"A Namikaze?! This is even worse than I thought! We have to think of something quick!" Baki

'_Finally, I will have my revenge on that fool Minato, and killing his only son will do the trick!' _Orochimaru

'_Well done Naruto. I need to make preps for you introductions as a Clan Head.' _Third Hokage

"A Namikaze… No wonder Lord Orochimaru lost." Kabuto

**Naruto's POV**

"What are you talking about Uzumaki?The Fourth never had any relatives." Said Neji. Of course no one would believe me. The vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitstune could ever be related to the one who defeated it. Impossible right? That's what's probably going through their minds right now.

"Neji what you know about the Fourth and what he did that night is a lie. But we'll talk about that later."

And without another word, I threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. The audience, and Neji, were expecting an explosion. But what they didn't know was that it was a decoy. It use for me close the gap between Neji and me.

He planned on catching it and throw it back at me, but he didn't noticed the formula for the Hirashin on it. That led to me getting in his face.

"Where are you going?"

"How did you?" I ignored Neji's question and begun another verbal assault.

"I heard, as we've seen over the years that the Hyuuga clan favor close combat over anything else. Supposedly, you guys are the best at it. Let's put that to the test." And with that. I got on my hands and sent a kick toward Neji's ribs. It made contact, but did little damage. He retaliated with a sweep kick, but ended up hitting nothing. Why? Because I was behind him, analyzing his movements.

"Your timing is great. Because of your eyes, your perception is good and prediction of movements rivals that of the Sharingan. You've spent years mastering your Taijustu, but lack almost anything else besides that. It's a shame really. The closed mindedness though is funny."

"What did you say?" Neji's veins were popping out of his head. They looked alive almost. I thought 'good. He's getting mad.' That was my plan; to get him mad, to throw him off his game.

"You and your clansmen only use Taijustu. No other justu of any kind, well except the clan techniques. You rely too much on those eyes of yours. You say that you can see all, but you yet to look 'underneath the underneath'. You underestimate me, and that will be you down fall." And with that, I went through a few hand seals and spoke,

"**Fire style: Toad Flame Bomb!" **A giant ball of fire flew right at Neji. With nowhere to go, the dummy decided t o stay there. Must think that I'm stupid, I know what you're about to do.

"**8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" **Was all he said before he spun on his heel, making a dome of chakra. The fireball collided with the dome, and somehow a little bit of it went off course and went towards the audience. I had to stop it. I made five Shadow clones and then I went towards the fire. It smacked me clear in the face before exploding. People thought that I deep fried myself. But I was far from that. I actually blew it away from me with a **Great Breakthrough**, made it collapse on itself, and used the Hirashin to get out of the way at the same time. I ended up sitting in front of The Old Man, and the Kazekage.

"Hello Naruto. Not that I don't mind visiting me, but shouldn't you be down there?" Jiji asked. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jiji. Yeah, but I'm taking a two minute brake. I wanted to say hi to you and the Kazekage, hi."

"Hello, young Namikaze."

"Um… Namikaze maybe my name by birthright, but I've decided to take up my mother's name. I don't want to be seen as the son of the Fourth. No, I want to be seen and known as the sole survivor of a lost clan. The last of the Uzumaki Clan of the Whirlpool Village. The one who brought Zakami Tate back into the world." After my discussion I ended up body flickering into a tree to watch my clones keep Neji on his toes. Hey that rhymed! Giggles.

**Kage's POV**

"The Whirlpool Village? I thought that they were all killed?"

"Well Kazekage-sama, one did survive. And you're looking at him. The son of the Yellow Flash, the last member of the legendary ninja clan, The Uzumaki, and bearer of one of the oldest and purest Kekkei Genkai, Zakami Tante."

"Hm." _'So he's the son of Kushina eh? Well all the better reason to kill him. That cursed blood gave me my idea of immortality, but because it seals itself, that power can never be mine! Dammit!'_

**Naruto's POV**

'_Kyuu-chan, did you smell that?'_

'**Yes. The Kazekage has that overwhelming smell of snakes on him. It's got to be Orochimaru. He must've killed that man in order to trick the Sand Village.'**

'_I can understand that, but why? Unless… He's invading! Quick the Chakra radar. Tell me if you sense any foreign chakra.'_

_Three minute later_

'**Oh no. Naruto-kun, there's an army foreign chakra signatures all over the outsides of the village. They cover the entire perimeter of the wall. We have to tell the old man about this.'**

'_I know Kyuu, I will as soon as I beat Neji's ass right quick, I can't give up this fight.'_

'**I understand. Hurry up anyway, that boy's eyes are starting to get on my nerves.'**

'_Heh, you and me both.'_

My clones were on the offensive, each using a different fighting style in tandem. Clone One Used Kickboxing to get used to Neji's timing. While Clone Two and Three Used Capoeira and Muy Thai to get him off balance. With Rising Knees to the face, which he dodged, and Flares to sweep his feet, it was working. I noticed that Neji would stiffen when he moved. Probably deciding on what to do. Clone four would be the last go up against him.

His Gentle Fist was impressive, sending surges of chakra into my clone's body in order to disrupt what chakra they had. That would work, if Clone four stopped using Aikido to brush off his attacks and then counter by throwing him. And if the throw didn't get him, my other clones would meet him with knees, kicks to the head, and acrobatic like attacks to his mid section. To be confused would be the wrong thing to say. More confusion came his way when Clone Five began to use the Terra Shield to drive Neji into the other clones.

**Neji's POV**

What's going on? These clones shouldn't be able to get past my defenses. And these fighting styles, two for offense, one for defense, and one of those four make unpredictable movements to disguise its attacks. Not to mention the blocks of earth that keep popping up. He's completely defending himself against my attacks. But I cannot lose to him. Fate has already decided me as the victor, and I can't let it go off course.

They all rushed towards me with attacks at the ready, but then I saw a glimmer of orange light coming from a tree. He did that during the Prelims. That means that's he's been watching me. He was gauging me! How dare he treat me like some weakling? Like Hinata? Well then, I guess I have to turn it up a notch.

"**Rotation!"**

As I slowed down, I saw and additional Uzumaki land near his clones. Must've tried to get an attack in while trying blend in with his clones. Not bad. But fate has dubbed me the winner, and I just noticed something… something in my favor.

"As I said before, you have potential, but staying near Hinata has made you weak. This fight is over."

"And how do you see that?"

"Because you're in range of my 8 Trigrams…"

**Naruto's POV**

'**Shit! Naruto, he plans on blocking all of your chakra points, you have move now!"**

'_Oh shit.' _But it was too late.

"**Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"**

"That stance… what the?" I tried to figure out what he was doing.

**8 Trigrams... 2 Palms!"**He roared as two finger slammed into my body. I staggered, trying to keep myself standing. So this is what I feels like to get your chakra turned off… This sucks!

"**4 Palms!"**

"**8 Palms!"**

"**16 Palms!"**

"**32 Palms!" **The pain was unbearable. I couldn't help but scream in agony. The last thing I was his hands coming towards me. This is gonna hurt.

"**64 Palms!"**was the last thing he said before I hit the ground. My clones disappeared. I couldn't feel my chakra anymore. It felt like something was missing, like I wasn't whole.

"I've blocked all 64 of your chakra points. You're lucky to even be alive. But no matter, you will lose no matter how hard you try."

This hurts like hell. I can barley move. But I can't give up. I have something to prove. To show him that your fate is decided by you.

"Really? You actually believe that?" I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

"But how?"

"Because unlike you, I don't allow fate to control my life." Blood was on my hands. I was struggling, trying to ignore the pain.

"Why do you refuse your fate? You believe by saying that you'll beat me, it'll happen? If you say that you'll become our Hokage, you'll get there? Grow up! People are destined to become Hokage; no amount of hard work can ever change that. Especially since you no longer have any chakra to use against me." Now that's a low blow. Poking at someone's dream is going too far.

"I've just about had it with you! Why do you act like this? Why are you bent up and so focused on fate?"

"Hm, you still refuse to give up. Very well, I shall award your courage (Or stupidity, I don't really care.) with a story." I could feel the tension in the arena. The air got thin, and cold. Neji started to remove his headband, and moved up the bandages under it. They revealed an x with two lines at its side.

"As you know, there are two parts of the Hyuuga Clan, the Main House and the Branch Family. The Main House is usually the one who are the representative of the clan. The Branch Family are the 'protectors'. They keep the secrets of the clan and protect them from the outside. But then, during the beginning of the Clan, the Main House used their power over us to keep their ultimate secret, the power of the Byakugan. This thing on my forehead is a form of Curse Mark. To our clansmen, it is also known as the Caged Bird Seal. I was four when I received mine."

This was crazy! The Main House uses these seals protect the Byakugan? He's kind of like me. I actually feel sorry for this guy.

"These seals were abused by the Main House. They would activate them, causing massive amounts of pain to the one who bared it. It was a warning; those who bare this mark are to protect and serve the Hyuuga clan, and obey the rules, without question, for as long as you lived. At first I was angry at this, but I accepted it."

"But then, one night, is when they went too far. The night that they murdered my father."

"What? Your father was murdered? By your own clan?"

"Yes. It was the night that we signed a treaty with the Village hidden in the Clouds. Hinata was three at this time. Hinata's father and my father were twins, with Hiashi being the first born by a few seconds. So guided by fate's hand, my father Hizashi became a part of the Branch Family by default."

There was anger in his voice. Whatever happened to him, it's eating at him. It taking all of his will not to cry.

"The village was celebrating the alliance. But that treaty was nothing but a cover-up. The Cloud Village sent a ninja to our village and he tried to kidnap someone."

"They wanted the Byakugan, didn't they?" Everyone gasped. Probably surprised at the fact that I know this.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my sources. Now please continue."

"Very well. A ninja crept into our compound, looking for a Hyuuga to kidnap. They ended up grabbing Hinata." That I didn't know. Why didn't she tell me? Probably the same reason that I'm not telling her about Kyuu-chan. She's probably scared. I need to talk to her about this later.

"The ninja would've succeeded, if Hiashi had not intervened in time. The Cloud ninja was an elite Jounin. And when they found out that he was killed, the Cloud Village lied about sending him here, claiming it was a trick. They were about to start the war all over again, unless they received justice. They wanted the person that killed their ninja. They wanted Lord Hiashi. But the elders of the Clan decided that they would give them a body. But no Hiashi. No, they ended up killing my father in his place, TO PROTECT THE MAIN HOUSE HOLD!"

Well the tears began to flow from his face. I really didn't care about that. This was why he was such a dick? God this guy is a total bitch! My life was ten times a worse as his! My train of thought was interrupted when I was Hinata cry. She was probably going over what she had heard.

"This is why I accepted the fate of the Branch Family. Because it was proven on the day they killed him. And our fight is the same. The moment I became your opponent, was the day that your fate was sealed."

"Are you serious? That's why you did what you did to Hinata? To get some sort of revenge against the Main House? That's bullshit!"

"Why you little…" His Byakugan flared. He ran up and rammed a palm into my chest. Then I heard from Kyuubi.

"**Naruto, what are you doing? Why haven't you beat him yet?"**

'_I wanted to hear his story. Besides, his thinks that he's had it bad, just like that boy Inari that I told you about. I need to set him straight.'_

"**Ok. But if you decide to start fighting again, call upon my chakra. We need to end this."**

'Finally._'_

"So your father died protecting the Main House. Big deal. You think you're the only one hurt? Did you ever think how Hinata felt, or how her fate was changed because of this. I thought that your duty, no your destiny was to protect the Main House, not tried to kill its future!

It seems to me that you're the one who's defying their fate!" I was crying now. A little bit a blood was trickling from my mouth.

"How dare you try to judge me you wannabe?! You could never understand how I feel! To have a mark that separates you from everyone else. A mark that can never be washed away!" To anger him even more, I gave him a 'What are you smoking?' look. This boy has no right to judge me, just like everyone else in this village. He's just like them.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You don't know how wrong you are! I what that feels like. To have something put on you without your consent. To be treated less than human. Well guess what, you, and your entire Branch Family aren't the only ones in this village that has a seal. You're little sob story isn't worth dog shit compared to my life!" And with that said, I reopened my Chakra Points, using Kyuubi's chakra. Then my bloodline finally kicked in. I could feel myself change, and it felt good. I felt like someone was watching me. Not in a perverted way, but like how Kyuubi's Yang chakra felt. It felt like a loving parent protecting it's child.

MY skin got a little lighter, and I felt better than normal. A rush of energy filled my body as a whitish red chakra covered it. My jacket then flew off of me, ripping of the sleeves of my shirt. It revealed my kitstune kanji and the black bandages in full view. But what caught everyone attention was my eyes. They became ruby red with slit pupils.

"Now if you don't mind, let me tell you my story. Then you'll understand why I fight fate!"

**Audiences' POV**

'_I felt Kyuubi's chakra for a second, but then a new chakra appeared. Is this the power of his Zakami Tante?' _Third Hokage.

"What kind of chakra is this?" Hinata

'_So, Naruto's blood has activated. Now the time has come. Show them the power of a god.' _Kushina

"His skin got lighter, and what's with his eyes?" Ino

"I don't know Ino. Maybe Naruto has a bloodline." Sakura.

"Hm." Shino

"What are you going to do now Neji?" Shikamaru

"_That damn bloodline of his! He will pay!' Orochimaru_

"Naruto… how strange." Kabuto

"What is this power I'm feeling? It feels ancient…" Gaara

"_**This is the Uzumaki's power. I thought that they all died? and that other chakra..." Shukaku**_

"What is this energy?! Is even chakra?" Neji

**Naruto's POV**

"**Water Style: Great Whirlpool!"**

There was a giant whirlpool that appeared out right in front of me. It went straight for Neji, but it ended up being blown away by his **Rotation. **Then when he stopped spinning I appeared in front of him making another whirlpool. Only this time, we were stuck in it. I had widened it so that I, Neji and the proctor Genma were inside of it.

"Can't have you running now can we? Now since you were so kind to tell your story, let tell you mine. You think that you're the only one that has suffered. You feel like you're the only one that has experience pain, to be recognized only by that seal on your head. But…" I paused and then lifted up my shirt, revealing the seal on my stomach. Neji gasped at it. He looked confused.

"As I said, you're not the only one with a seal."

"What is that? Is that the seal you were referring to?"

"Yes. Because of this seal, I spent my entire life alone. No mother to kiss me goodnight, no father to teach me what it means to be a man. Up until I was six I lived in multiple orphanages, and then I was finally put on the streets! Almost the entire village hates me because of this. I was beaten to the brink of death almost every day served little to almost no food at all. Every time I walked down the street, even now, I would be pelted by stones, wood, or any other thing that wasn't attached to the ground. This got even worse around my birthday."

**Author's POV**

You could see the faces of most of the villagers, some were looked proud of what Naruto said happened to him. Others regretting they ever messed with the boy. Some, including Kushina were completely disgusted. Multiple amounts of Killer Intent were felt throughout the stadium, some bigger than others.

"That's not right! How would people do such terrible things?!" Ino yelled. To Naruto's surprise, she was the first to speak. He felt a little better getting something like that off his chest. Like a weight was lifted. Little did he know that an even bigger weight would replace that later on.

**Naruto's POV**

"I see...So it seems that your life has been a hard one, one far worse than my own. And for that I am sorry. But never the less you must lose here today."

"Sorry Neji, but I won't be the one who's going to lose." And with that I took off the black bandages that were around my arms to reveal, some bunch of markings. But these marking were none other than a seal. The whirlpool at that time disappeared

"Are those, seals?" Neji asked. His eyes were scanning them closely.

"So observant of you. Yes they are seals. But not just any seals…" And I flicked my hand outward, and watched as it disappeared in an orange light. Then out of nowhere, Neji was hit straight in his mouth. As he got up he noticed what everybody else did. My arm was somehow detached from my body from the elbow down, floating right in front of them.

"This is the modified form of the Hirashin seal. I had studied the seal as soon as I got them. They were a present from my father. I Practiced and experimented with it to see how it worked. It uses a rather large amount of chakra to literally rip a hole into another dimension. Said hole is instantly repaired, thus the flash of light every time it's used. When I mastered it I came up with a way to make the Hirashin a little bit better. I've combined the original Hirashin formula with a chakra storage seal. So instead of my entire body, my limbs are allowed to travel at the speed of light and attack my opponents from anywhere I want. But this takes up an even larger amount of chakra, and takes time to prepare. Luckily I have those in surplus."

Everyone was in shock. No one but a few knew about how the Hirashin seal worked. And those few that were in the stadium (Jiraiya, Jiji) were smiling dead at me. I smiled my trademark grin and did the peace sign as with my floating arm, as it returned to its proper place. The seal was set so that I could do this continuously for about ten-fifteen minutes. It does a number on my muscles, but thanks to my bloodline, and Kyuu-chan, the pain would heal as fast as it came. The only problem was the amount of chakra used to do it. I have pump chakra into the seals, then use all of it before I can pump more. I could've use a self sustaining seal, but I'm working on that. So I had to use what I had access to.

Neji was frantically scanning my person waiting for me to make a move. But even with the Byakugan, all he would see is a blur of orange light.

At that moment l flicked a kunai into the air. Unfortunately for Neji he didn't see my other arm pop up from under him and land a palm directly into his diaphragm. He was being jerked left and right, sometimes he blocked the punches with a weak version of his **Rotation**. He was sweating bullets before I decided to run up and grab him.

"I can't defend myself from this. What am I going to do?"

"Well first of all you can stop talking to yourself, you look crazy. And also you can brace yourself."

"For what?"

"This…" I said as I stabbed myself. Half of the stadium gasped. Hinata covered her head, while my mother shook her head in disbelief. But then things got really crazy when I exploded, and became a gust of wind. The wind swallowed Neji and suspended him into the air like a puppet on a string. The whirlpool had dissipated, revealing Neji in the air

"What the hell? I can't move, or breath."

"That would be the combo wind justu I just used. The first one was the **Kamikaze Bushin**, or **Divine Wind Clone**. It disappears like a **Shadow Clone**, but it turns into a gust of wind with enough force to rip tree from out of the ground. The second justu, and the reason you're up in the air, and can't breathe, is because of my **Air Prison**. It revolves around you, and takes the air from your body."

"Not bad, but I always have a backup plan. **8 Trigrams Giant Rotation!**" And he spun around to make the usual dome of chakra, but this time it was bigger. The ball eventually started to make an imprint into the ground. When it dissapated, Neji was still in the air, trying to catch his breath. But he wouldn't have the time to do so because I had used the Hirashin to get directly above him.

"That was close. Thought I was a goner for a second. Well you did well. Maybe now you'll understand that you can always fight your fate and change it. And if you don't, oh well. **Wind Style Taijustu: Buddhist Palm!**"

I slammed my palm into his chest. The stadium was dead quiet. The wind started to pick up and all you could see was Neji, hurling towards the ground at breakneck speed. Then there was a giant crash. You could hear the impact, like it was one hundred paper bombs exploding at once. The stadium was shook to its core. Everyone either held on, or ended falling over to the row of seats in front of them. It was funny sight, the people falling over I mean.

When the smoke cleared, I could be seen standing on the already cracked wall. The entire arena was wrecked beyond recognition. Genma was with the two Kages, who were still waiting for the end result. Everyone calmed down and observed what left of the arena floor. I was now walking to a crater, probably a foot deep. And Neji was in it. His face cringed every thirty seconds. I marveled at my work. The plan was to knock him out, but this would have to do. I stood over him, examining the damage.

"I can't move. Why?"

"Well, unlike Kiba's injury, you're not so lucky. Besides your skull and spine, almost every single bone in your body is either fractured, or broken slightly. In a month or four, you'll be ok. Everything will back in place. But until then, your life s a ninja is temporarily suspended. The only two people that can heal you now is either me, (Neji, growled at me because of that.) Or Granny Tsunade of the Sannin, and I doubt that she makes house calls, considering the fact that she hasn't returned here since the Kyuubi's attack."

Neji was in serious pain, he needed medical attention, and fast. These fractures and breaks needed between C-class to low A-class med ninja to be worked on.

"I guess those clones really helped out. They are your specialty after all."

"Actually you're half right. You see, I would've been a genin two years ago. But there was one justu, just one that I could never get, no matter what I did. That's right, I failed because of Clone Justu test every time. So don't talk to me about fate. Because I've fought it my entire life, and I've yet to give up." Neji looked up in the sky to see a bird fly away and over the stadium.

"You can write your own destiny to, because unlike me, you're not a failure." (IN HONOR OF THE CARTOON I PUT THIS LINE IN)

Just then Genma walks up to me and raised my hand and spoke to the crowd.

"Winner: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" The crowd erupted with applause and praise. I raised my hand to the crowd and they got even louder. I could several groups of people chant my name.

**Audience's POV**

"WAY TA GO NARUTO!" Kiba

"Thank god." Hinata

'_Well, there you have it. My son's no his way to the top. Good job.'_Kushina

"Naruto won! Atta boy!" Ino

"He actually won! I can't believe it." Sakura

"Holy shit Izumo. He won." Kotestu

"Yup, and you owe me one hundred Ryo." Izumo

"Naruto won, this is a problem." Kabuto

"It appears that the young Uzumaki has won. _'Dammit!' _Kazekage/_Orochimaru_

"Yes, it does appear that way. _'Well done my boy. Well done.' _Third Hokage

"Well there ya go." Jiraiya

"I need to speak with Neji. Now is the right time to tell him." Hiashi

**Naruto's POV**

"**Well done Kit, couldn't have done it better myself."**

"_If you would have, he would be knocked out, or worse."_

**"Your point being what?"**

**Chapter Done! Neji got his ass whooped on big time. Maybe now he'll think twice before messin with Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hey man, great chapter. (Naruto pulls a chair up in front of me.)**

**CP: Hey man good job. So what's you're next move**

**Naruto: Well I'm- (Before he could continue, a red blur appeared out of nowhere. Then you could hear only kisses and moaning from the back ground.)**

**CP: What. The FUCK. Was that?**

**Mystery character: ME**

**CP: K-K-Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi: Yup, howya doin?**

**CP; Great. and speaking of great, why are you a human, and a damn good looking one at that? (Tick marks popped up from Naruto's head and he sent a whirlpool at me. I tried to out run it but no dice. I got swept out of the room.**

**Kyuubi:YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, ERO-AUTHOR! Giggles**

**CP: What the hell man?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally here. I had to take a break from writing and went to Cedar Point for 3 days straight. It was the Shit. Oh man it- (Just then Kyuubi comes and sits next To the Cursed Prophet without him noticing.)**

**Kyuubi: WHAT'S UP ERO-AUTHOR!?**

**CP: AHHHH! KYUUBI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Kyuubi: I'm here to listen to the story. It's not like you mind me being here, do you?**

**CP: Yeah, you don't appear until later on. And speaking of appearing, why do you look like that?! (At that time Kyuubi was pointing towards the front door, and Naruto was there with a frying pan, twirling it.)**

**CP: Uh- Naruto? (WHAM!)**

**Naruto: Like we said last chapter, you have to wait and see.**

**CP: Dammit, man. Why does this always happen to me?**

**Disclaimer: **You would know if I owned Naruto, so don't even start. Bakas.

The Believer's Oath

Chapter 8: Home court Advantage Part 1- Game on

**Author's POV**

The crowd was roaring Naruto's name, and he loved it.

"NARUTO"  
"NARUTO"  
"NARUTO"

Naruto bowed before disappearing in a plume of black sakura petals. He then popped up in the empty seat next to Hinata and his mother, who no one saw since she was a ghost.

"Hello girls, did you enjoy the fight?" Naruto said. The girls jumped when he spoke, trying to catch their breathes.

"Naruto, don't do that. Anyway, thank you." Hinata said and wasted no time giving her lover a barrage of kisses, which he returned.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise to not kill him. I think you got through to him as well." Naruto though for a second and remembered his promise to not kill Neji. He didn't think that he would end up helping him in the end.

"No problem. It's something that had to be done, one way or another." Naruto said, giving Alice a pat on the head, while kissing Hinata deeply. Kushina cleared her throat in order to interrupt.

"Ahem." Naruto and Hinata ceased sucking each other's face and turned to Kushina.

**Naruto's POV**

"So, now that's done, how did you feel?" my mother asked. I looked at her confused. But then I thought about it and remembered my bloodline activating.

"I felt great. The power, it felt like that thing that I was missing. Like a hole in my existence was finally filled."

"That's usually how it feels when it's first activated. But remember my warning, you have to get used to the power and not overusing it, or suffer the consequences." My mother had a serious look on her face. She told me about my Zakami Tate's weakness.

Supposedly, you have a time limit when using this power. And if you go over that time, you suffer from temporary paralysis, or if it gets serious, permanent petrifaction. It's scary right, to literally be stuck in your body for all time. Something that I don't want to happen right now, or ever in fact. Right now I have about an hour and ten minutes before my bloodline shuts itself off. But if I train she said my time can become infinite.

"So, how bad was the beat down? And what were you talking about?"

"Well, I told him about the seal."

"You didn't tell him about Kyuu-neechan did you?" Hinata said looking a little concerned. When she found out about Kyuubi, she didn't care, she loved me. When I introduced them via mental link, she was a little scared, but eventually began to treat her like a big sister. Kyuubi even agreed to share me with her, which made me and Hinata faint. That was their first meeting.

"**No Hinata-chan, he didn't tell him about me. But like he said, he did tell him about the seal."**

My mother put her hand on her chin, showing that she was in a deep thought. "My question is how did it affect him?"

"I couldn't tell you. But I think he'll change over time." I said. Hinata sighed and hugged me while me mom patted me on the head like I was some dog.

"So mom, when do you want to do it?"

"Do what Naruto?" I made hand gestures that only I, Hinata, and my mother would know.

"Don't worry about that, it'll happen when the time is right."

As I sat down I felt a demonic surge and instantly I looked over and saw Gaara looking at me. Sand covered his hands and his siblings were trembling. I looked over to Kankuro, and noticed that looked like he was about to cry. Then I noticed the girl next to him, Temari. She was crying and slowly rocking back and forth.

"_Poor girl. Must've seen Gaara's inner demon a lot. I have to help them somehow. If it wasn't for that faulty ass seal on his left arm they wouldn't be in this mess."_

"**Why not fix it?"**

"_Why not? Shukaku's your sister, right? (Kyuubi nods yes) She would be free of her psychosis and Gaara could sleep. Then Temari can finally be safe."_

"**It seems to me that you like this girl."**

"_Yeah, But I'm doing it for Gaara, he has no control over Shukaku and it's driving him insane. In turn it's making his siblings fear for their lives. No deserves to always have to look over their shoulders all of the time." _ I watched Temari calm down as Gaara was calling his sand back. I need to fix this.

Then next matches were starting up and I was not very excited about them. But before that, I had to tell the old man about the invasion.

"Hello, Jiji?"

"Naruto? Where are you?"

"I'm using my Whispering Soul technique to talk to you. Listen, the Kazekage is not really the Kazekage. It's Orochimaru. You need to think of something because he's planning to attack the village."

"How do you know?"

"Because him and the snake bastard have the same type of smell. They reek of snakes. Hurry up and do something!" I saw the Third look in my direction and wink at me. Whatever the snake bastard plans on doing gets foiled today!

(A/N: I am not going over the fights except Sasuke's and Gaara. I want to get straight into the invasion as soon as possible. I have plans for the Orochimaru/Third Hokage fight.)

The fights were what I expected them to be, boring. Shikamaru gave up and Temari won, Kankuro also gave up so Shino won. The next match however, I became very worried about.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert**

Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves while Gaara appeared in a little sand storm. After a few minutes Sasuke and Gaara began their match with both of them giving it their all.

Kakashi appeared before us and Lee and Guy was right behind him. We greeted them and talked about the matches so far. Lee and Guy were shocked as hell when they found out that I beat Neji. Lee was still in crutches at that time. After our conversation we find Sasuke doing Kakashi's **Chidori **and ram it into a ball of sand made by Gaara. A few seconds later there was a scream coming from the ball. A giant arm appeared from the ball and grabbed Sasuke. Then I felt it, the demonic energy coming from him. It was the Shukaku. It was going into a rage. As I watched the fight, I noticed everyone falling asleep. It was a Genjustu and I wasn't going to fall for it. I released myself, Alice, and Shikamaru so that we could help.

"I think it's that time Naruto." My mother told me. And with that I pulled out a seal and slapped onto my mother's stomach. She nodded and then disappeared.

Then three sound, and three sand ninja appear with kunai in hand. I dodge one and rammed my hand into his heart. (Think Ulquiorra from Bleach. Tell me if I spelled his name right.) After a minute I stared at my hand, and then the person I just killed. His blood still flowed from the wound. My hand started to shake. I just killed someone. It felt wrong, so wrong.

"**Naruto listen. I know it felt wrong but it needed to be done. That threatened your life, your friends and your home. You did what was necessary to defend it. Never forget that." **Said Kyuubi. I shook it off, regained my composure, and ran towards Hinata and Shikamaru.

Hinata used a double palm strike to push a man into a wall, creating a crater. Shika simply dodged and used kunai. We then run into Kakashi as he battles some sound ninja.

"Sensei, where's Sasuke?" I asked. Never thought that I would even care about the fag, but I still believe he can change.

"He ran after those sand Genin, you now have an A ranked mission: Bring Sasuke back."

"Hai." And with that we ran into the woods. We end up behind Sasuke, who was indeed in pursuit of the sand trio. But suddenly they stop. Gaara then turns around, while at the same time his sand covers his body.

"Uchiha, you, you will become… you will become** MY PREY!" **Gaara let out a demonic roar that sent Kankuro freefalling to the ground, while Temari was being thrown into a tree. Sasuke used multiple fire balls against Gaara, but he didn't go down. Gaara was about to finish him before Sakura came out of nowhere with a kunai in her hands.

"Get away from him you monster."

"_Those eyes, why won't they go away?!"_

Gaara was about to rip her in hale, if I had not blown him away.

"Gaara! Snap out of it you need to fight this!" I screamed at the sand ninja. The boy didn't listen as he launched his sand at us. Hinata, Sasuke and I were ok, but Sakura wasn't so lucky. She ended being bound by a tree. His arm detached from her, but left the sand there in order to bind her.

"The sand will harden little by little until she is crushed by the pressure. If you do not defeat me, the sand will keep its hold on her until she dies."

"This is your last warning, let her go!" I roared. I wasn't going to let my teammate die, even if I wouldn't mind.

"You will fight me… and you will make me feel alive! AHAHAHAHAHHAH!" he said as he came towards us. Hinata threw multiple kunai at him only to knock them out of the way.

"**Sand Shuriken." **He yelled as discs of sand went flying towards us. I was far away and so was Sasuke, but Hinata was to close.

"HINATA!"

"**8 Trigram 64 Palms Guard!" ** Hinata yelled. Her hand went from two to two millions was the sand shuriken bounce straight off of the barrier she made. After that she was knocked back into the tree from the aftershock she passed out on the branch. I made several Shadow clones to pick her up and protect her.

"**HAHAH… is that the best you can do Namikaze?! Are you so weak that you have to use some little whore to protect you?!"**

And that is where the line is drawn. No one disrespect the love of my life and lives to say anything about it. I enveloped my body with a tail worth of Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke watched from a distance as my eyes turned Red with slit pupils.

"**So then, there's no other way… Very well then. I can't make you feel alive because that's not why I'm here. But I can however…" **My eyes met Gaara, and the instant they met, he coward in fear. He took up a flimsy defensive stance and his sand began to shift and churn, as if it was trembling.

"**Make feel pain, I CAN make you suffer, AND I WILL STOP YOU!"**

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" **And with that I sent a massive wave of chakra trough my mouth. It took Gaara straight off his feet, and into a couple of trees. When he was a good couple of feet away. I told the Shadow clone to get Hinata and Sasuke out of here and protect them. I placed a storage and filter seal on the clone so that it could reuse the chakra it already had. Then I just noticed something.

'_I just solved my Hiraishin seal problem.'_ I thought to as I watched my clone run away with Sasuke and Hinata. But before I could pat myself on the back, Gaara reappeared. The sand now covered most of his body besides his feet. His tail also grew longer.

"**YES! This is it, the fight I've been waiting for. You're much stronger than the Uchiha, you will confirm my existence!"**

"**Gaara I assure you, this fight is not for your enjoyment. I will stop you, and not even Shukaku will prevent that."** There was a confused look on Gaara's face. I wanted to laugh, but this was not the right time.

"**You mean-"**

"**Yes, I'm a Jinchuuriki as well."** Gaara was smiling; his hand/claws were balled up into fist. Both of our tails were swishing in the air. A lone leaf flew by, and like an unofficial buzzard for go, we Jumped towards each other. Ready to take the other's life, if necessary.

**Authors POV**

When the purple smoke cleared, three figures could be seen. The first was an elderly man, in black battle armor with the kanji for fire on his back. The man beside him wore a red vest with green gi under it. He had long white hair that was in a ponytail. And his face had two red lines coming from his eyes.

The last man had on grey pants, and a badge shirt. His hair was jet black and went to his middle back. He had unnaturally pale skin. And his eyes were gold and had slit pupils, just like a snake's eyes. These three men were The Third Hokage and his two students, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"So, you knew all this time?" asked Orochimaru. His super long tongue liking the side of his face.

"Yup. The question however is why? Why attack the village?" Jiraiya asked. The Third watched his former student with attentive eyes.

"It's simple; I want to see the place burn to the ground, along with all of you pathetic ninja."

"That'll never happen. The Leaf Village ninja aren't as cowardice as your army to let that happen. If we are to die, then we die fighting!" The Third screamed while summoning. This summon was none other than Enma the Monkey King. He argued with Sarutobi for a brief moment before turning into a black Bo Staff. Jiraiya now was in what he called Sage Mode. His eyes looked like that of a frog's.

"Well then 'teammate', are you ready?" Jiraiya asked with Sarutobi raising his staff in a defensive stance.

"Of course. **Summoning: Impure Soul Resurrection! One!**" And at that moment there was rumbling. Then a coffin with the kanji for First appeared.

"NO! Jiraiya we have to stop him! **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Justu!**" said the Third as three shuriken became thirty.

"I know! **Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!**" And with that, Jiraiya spewed a giant ball of fire.

"**TWO!" **Orochimaru yelled, causing another coffin with the kanji for Second to appear. The shuriken reached him, but were blocked when the coffins popped up.

"**Three"** was the last thing he said before Jiraiya's fire bomb connected. Sarutobi and Jiraiya thought they got him, but were sadly mistaken when a black coffin with Naruto's symbol appeared from the Smoke.

"You didn't?" Jiraiya roared as he looked at the coffins. "Oh, I did." Orochimaru mused as the coffins opened. The first figure wore dark red armor and had long black hair and a black leaf headband. The second figure wore Blue armor under black cloth. He also wore a face protector with the leaf symbol on it. The last figure was a woman with long red hair. She wore dark red ANBU style pants. She also had on Light red armor with the Whirlpool symbol on the front. These three people were the First and Second Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto's Mother.

"Sarutobi, is that you?" asked the First. His eyes were a dull black.

"You've grown so old." Said the Second. His eyes were a dull red.

"I thought you retired after Minato took up the job you old coot." Said Kushina, who's eyed were a sparkling green eyes. She just got brought back from the dead, and she doesn't even look like it.

"I just wanted up the ante, seeing as I was outnumbered, Plus I want to see Naruto-kun's face when he sees his own mother rip out his heart. Kukukuk." Orochimaru said implanting kunai with seals into both the Hokages. He was about to do the same to Kushina, until she caught his wrist and squeezed it. The kunai dropped from his hand and he looked at her, confused and angered.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Orochimaru asked. Kushina turned her head and gave him a smirk.

"Sorry, snake bastard. I don't need that seal."

"And why not?"

"Because I was already brought back to life." Before Orochimaru or the other could question that, they heard a knocking on the barrier they were in. They looked around and ended up spotting, Naruto?

Naruto knocked on the barrier again, with an annoyed look on his face. Then he stepped back, picked up a rock, and threw it at the wall. The rock vaporized on contact.

"I see." Naruto said before charging at the barrier. He cocked his fist back and sent an earth shattering blow to the barrier. It did nothing, or so they thought. The barrier started to crack, and then it made a hole. Orochimaru was shocked. This barrier was supposed to be impenetrable, but a mere Genin broke through it, with his bare hands. Kushina and Jiraiya were smirking up a storm. Naruto walked in and said something before anyone could register what just happened.

"So, what did I miss?"

**Uh oh, looks like Orochimaru's gonna get it now. Now that's Kushina's back, things are going to start changing in the leaf village. And Naruto's Clone now joins the fray. This is going to be big**

**This is only part one, so sorry it's so short.**

**Please Review and tell me if this was a good idea.**

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is The Cursed Prophet. **

**Chapter 9 is finally here. Wow, I never thought I would get this far. Thanks to all of my fans and future fans for believing in me. Um, quick note, don't answer the poll on my page. I messed it and I plan on scrapping it. Also I'm changing the rating to M because of the fluff. It looks like it'll go into a lemon, but it never does.**

**Please enjoy, oh and please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: **You are stupid as fuck if you think a 16 year old boy would be able to own Naruto.

The Believer's Oath

Chapter 9: Home Court Advantage Part 2- Next!

**Author's POV**

Death was everywhere in the village. You could smell it, taste it. Hell, you could play craps with it in the alley if you found it during break time. Many Leaf village ninja were dead. Many more Sound and Sand ninja were either dead or dying. There were battles all over the place, fireballs and wind dragons, shuriken and paper bombs flying left and right. Basically, it was an all out war.

The Rookie 9 was doing their share as well. Team Ten minus Shikamaru were protecting the hospital. Team Eight minus Hinata were escorting civilians to safe houses. Team Seven was battling Gaara. (Well Naruto of Team Seven was fighting Gaara. Sasuke retreated with a clone and Hinata. Sakura was trapped.)

Then there was the battle on the Hokage Mansion. There was a purple barrier up and a big tree inside of it. Suddenly there's a hole in this barrier. One figure walks up to the six that were already inside while at the same time the hole that was made fixed itself. Now there were a total of seven figures covered by smoke. These figures looked like they had a war of their own.

Those figures were Clone Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, The Third Hokage and Jiraiya. On the other side of the battle field were Orochimaru, and the resurrected First and Second Hokage.

"Hello mom." Naruto said. Orochimaru looked at him with anger and confusion. How could a mere genin break through a barrier of his own design? Is it Kyuubi? Has it taken over the boy? These and other questions were going through the pale man's head.

"Hello son. The plan worked by the way. I'm back and I love it." Kushina said after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya interrupted. "But what plan? And how is Kushina back to life?"

"Well Jiraiya-sensei, Jiji, it started at the last week of my one month training. I started getting into seals, remember?" Naruto stated. Jiraiya gave an amused look before saying,

"Oh yeah, I remember that week. So, how did you come up with that seal?"

"It was actually Kyuubi's idea." Everyone besides Orochimaru, the other Hokages and Kushina nodded their head in agreement. There was a quick minute of silence before a giant "WHAT?!" was heard.

"How?" Jiraiya asked.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, what did you just ask?" I asked. After my fight with Neji, Kyuubi, mom and I were coming up with ways to counter the invasion. We thought about straight out pointing him out, but that wouldn't work because he could've thought of what to do if that happened. We were about to say fuck it when my mom came up with an idea._

"_Do you have that seal you were working on from last week?"_

"_You mean that demonic seal Kyuubi and I were working on?" I asked. She nodded. _

_When I got to know my mother, I wanted her to stay with me and not, and not be a ghost. So I thought up ways of bringing her back to life. None of the ideas worked. Then Kyuubi came up with an idea. She told me that there were demonic seals that did that, but there was a price. It's called the Soul Fusion seal _

_The person who is the target of the seal must be willing to share a provided body with a demon and basically become a Hanyou, or half-breed. I was reluctant to take the life of someone I didn't know, but Kyuubi said that the demon she planned to use was her best friend and eight tailed Kitstune Yume._

_Supposedly Yume is already dying from a long time wound and Kyuubi wanted to save her. So we struck a deal. We told her that we would save her, but she would have to be sealed with my mother. She didn't want to at first, but Kyuubi and I pleaded with her._

_On the last day of my training she agreed to the terms. Mom accepted her death, and was worried about what Kami would do if this happened. But we weren't worried about that at that time. So we summoned Yume and sealed her into the Soul Fusion seal._

_End Flashback_

**Clone Naruto's POV**

"After that, I got ready to fight Neji, and prepared for the invasion when I found out about it. She would've gotten her body back whether you attacked or not." I said with my trademark grin on my face. Mom was smiling. Orochimaru was cursing up a storm. The past Hokages, well they still didn't move. Jiji was relieved. Jiraiya on the other hand, was slack jawed.

"Dammit. No matter, she will have to die again, along with you!" Snake-teme said while placing kunai with control seals. The bodies of the First and Second Hokage fixed themselves as if they never died. They separated, and so did we. My mother fought the Second Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei fought the first, and Jiji and I fought Orochimaru.

Mom was a master of Water justus, so her fighting the Second was the logical choice. Plus her bloodline was activated and she' was half Kitstune like me, so she wasn't going to go down easily. They were somehow equal in water justu, but mom wasn't an ANBU Captain for nothing. Turns out that she was also a wiz in Kenjustu to. Supposedly her skills rival that of the Seven Swordsmen. I wasn't really surprised of her history. I mean, she my mom, greatness is literally in my blood.

The Second was about to stab her in the back with a kunai, but my mom caught his wrist and threw him against the barrier. He evaporated without saying a word. But he did smile and nod at her.

Next there was Jiraiya fighting the First Hokage. He taught my father most of what he knows. He's a seal master and can summon toad. He was trained by Jiji, Pa and Ma, The oldest toad summons out there. They taught him how to use Natural Chakra, or Sage Chakra as he calls it. That's why he's considered a Toad Sage. I was surprised that he was actually beating the First Hokage, if only by a little bit. His Wood Style justus were a bother though. Jiraiya was dodging wood spears and other weapons until he was cornered. He then concentrated his chakra into a ball and rammed it into his chest, causing him to fly into the barrier head first. He evaporated as well with a smile on his face just like the Second.

Now we bring you back to my fight.

Orochimaru was pissed; he cursed every chance he could. He just witness his two pawns get destroyed and his plan was now going down the toilet. I would be mad too.

With my elemental justu, and Jiji whacking him with a staff, we kept on his feet. I made two shadow clones to back me up. Orochimaru used almost all of his tricks, but he still kept on the defensive. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face; he faltered and now was wide open.

I was about to slice him in half, but he knocked my sword out of my hands and wrapped me in snakes. My mother saw this and ran up to help. With a chakra enhanced fist she rocked the bastard into the ground. You could see an indentation of his body from where he was. He actually fell through the roof.

"Damn Mom, don't you kind of overdo it?" I said nodding my head. She smirked and said,

"Why hold back? I never have and never will." She said flexing her muscles. Our celebration was cut short when he reappeared back onto the roof, with his sword in hand. He went straight for me, but before he could get to me, the old man grabbed him and took the blade for me.

Jiji stood there for a few minutes. His eyes started to close slowly. Orochimaru actually had the balls to start laughing a little. Was this guy high off of pain or something?

"Kukkukukuk, I… I may have lost this battle, but at least that damn monkey out my way."

Silence

More Silence

A whole lot of Silence later.

Red and white chakra filled the barrier. They mixed together to form a light red chakra. There was a haze of steam all over the place. Everyone including the four making the barrier was scared at what they saw… Me.

"**YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" **Light Red chakra formed over my body. Two tails of chakra appeared. The earth around me lifted out of the air. It started to crumble from the power. The ground or roof beneath my feet actually started to melt from the heat. I felt nothing but rage. Everything besides my surroundings and Orochimaru were zoned out.

I ran at Orochimaru, whipped my claw around and slashed his chest clean open. He gasped for air as his blood covered the tiles. But felt like he needed to suffer more than this, so I used the Hiraishin seals on my arms to cut both of his arms off before he could blink.

"Ha, you think that'll stop me?" he said as he attempted to re connect his arms, but nothing happened. Then completely at random (I giggled at this time), he started to scream at the top of his lungs. He started to turn red, then paler, then red again.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU D DAMMIT?!" He yelled. I was smiling and trying my hardest not to laugh at his pain. Through pain he found out that I did more than cut his arms off.

"**You like? I flooded your nervous system and the severed chakra coils that connect to your arms with youki, or demonic chakra. Youki is very toxic to humans because it's very potent. Basically, I've poisoned your chakra. **

**Because me flooding your system, your nerves will reject your arms, or arm replacements for as long as there is youki in your system, and it'll be a long time before it goes completely away. (Giggles)"**

He stared at me with disgust and anguish. He wanted to rip me to pieces. He lunged at me with fangs bared. He would've done it, if mom hadn't punched him again, but this time hesmacked the barrier, hard. But that wasn't even the worse part. The barrier started to cook him on contact. You could hear his skin sizzle from the barrier and in my state of mind, I liked how he suffered. Add the pain from that, and the chakra poisoning, I say that he's in hell right now.

"AHHHHHHHH! DROP THE BARRIER NOW! RETREAT!" Orochimaru said. The barrier dropped revealing for figures beside their master.

One was big, very big. Like he could be an Ackemichi if his skin was lighter and his hair wasn't orange.

The next person had red hair and tan skin. She had nice double D breast and a cut face. Her hair was in a cap and she wore a beige shirt with black pants.

The next guy was one of the weird ones. He had some type a growth on his back. It looked like a head. He wore black make up and his nails were also black.

The last guy was the second guy was the other weird one. He had six arms, enough said.

They covered their leader and hoisted him up. They started to run when I bum rushed them. They got away, but not before I clawed the woman on the neck. A short scar was left.

"**You won't get away!" **I roared. I was about to attack again, but I was restrained by my mother and Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun, calm down, he got away. It's pointless to follow him now, but I promise you, we will kill him." I noticed my mother crying now. Jiraiya was cradling his sensei in his arms. He also appeared to be talking to him. Kyuubi's chakra dissipated.

"N-Naruto." Jiji called. His voice weak and raspy. I slowly walked up to him. I held his hand and started to cry.

"Yeah?"

"I'm p-proud of you. You've shown promise as a ninja. You never gave up; you kept going despite the odds that were stacked against you. You're father would be proud of you as well."

"Of course he would be. I know I am." My mother interrupted with a teary smile. Jiji started to cough up blood. Everyone panicked but he gestured that he was alright.

"It's my time. Like I said before, I'm getting to old for this shit. I trust that you'll find a successor for me while I'm in the hospital Jiraiya-kun?"

"Yeah, I'll try." And with that, he closed his eyes. I gave him one final hug before and sat him down. After we check to see if he's alive, and thank god that he was, I noticed something. The Shinigami was here. WTF?

"**Um, he's not dead you know?"**

"I know (sniff), um Shinigami-sama, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked. He blinked a few times before he looked at me.

"**Sorry I phased out a bit. And could you call me Reito **(Translates to Spirit King I think. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**, I don't like feeling old, even though I'm ageless." ** He said. I nodded and he continued.

"**Naruto, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I can't interfere with the living unless it's necessary. I've watched you after The Forth Hokage made the deal with me. To be honest, I wanted to destroy this village." **WTF? He wanted to destroy the village?

"Why would the Shinigami want to destroy the village? Did we do something wrong. Did we disrupt the balance of things?"

"**No, you actually are the reason why I considered it. After I was done here I sent some of my agents to keep an eye on the object I sealed the Kyuubi into. Turns out it was you. Wow, Minato had some explaining to do."**

"Wait. You talked to my dad? I thought he was trapped inside your stomach like the legend said."

"**Well that's the rumor. I devour the spirits because I have no other means of transporting them. What I actually do is turn them into my slaves to work in my home until their sentence is complete. But back to the point, my agents stayed here for twelve years collecting data on you. **

**They recorded every incident, every conversation, and every action towards you. And I got to say, I'm still disgusted with this place. The things they did to you, the beatings, the belittling, and the assassination attempts, I'm surprised and impress that your mind hasn't broken yet. I would've let Kyuubi finish what she started."**

I was not expecting this. He was taking interest in me because of the bullshit I go through on a regular. That's something.

"**Now I'm not sugar coating this so I'll just say it, your life has been fucked up, I mean fucked up. And if the Shinigami think something is fucked up, then that means something's really wrong here. You've been through hell you entire life and what did you do about? You didn't care.** **You grew up, and survived through sheer willpower. **

**You trained yourself into the ground, and did everything you could to get to this point. You've gotten my interest and my respect, and that my friend deserves a reward."**

I looked at the Shinigami for a second. Was the embodiment of Death itself giving me, out of all people a gift? My question was,

"Why? Why me?"

"**Well that's simple, you're life as I said before has been completely fucked up. It's still going to be if I don't do anything about this. This was somewhat my fault because I sealed Kyuu-chan into you. And I must at least try and offer my help. So here my question." **We moved in order to pay attention to his question.

"**How would you like to be one of my agents, how would you like to be a Shinigami?"**

(A/N: I was thinking of turning this into a crossover fan fiction. So I introduced the idea in this chapter. Please tell me if you want me to or not.)

Silence, like five minutes of Silence…

"WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" The entire village heard that scream. It shook the building a little bit.

"**You heard me, how would you like to become a Shinigami?"** We looked at him like he was crazy. Howwas that even possible? There was only one Shinigami, right?

"**Look I know you're surprised by this and I can only explain the job if you take my offer so I'll tell you what, ****I'll ****come to you when you're near Death's door, or my door actually, or when you want to answer me. But be warned, you can only call me once. How's that?"** I looked at him, then my mother, then Jiraiya. They looked at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on the wait. I'm still trying to absorb this new info. "

"**Very well. Please think about my offer. Ja ne."** Reito, and with that, he disappeared. I looked around at the ANBU that were all over Jiji. They looked at me, then my mother, then Jiraiya. They did a double take at my mom before they continued what they were doing.

"Well that was weird." I said finally. Mom looked at me with surprised, and Jiraiya was slack jawed.

"So kid, you're going to take his offer?" He asked I looked at him.

"I don't know."

"What the fuck you mean you don't know?! The Shinigami, the fucking Shinigami for crying out loud just offered you a job, How can you think about this?!" Kushina gained a tick mark and smacked Jiraiya with a frying pan that came out of nowhere then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Idiot Jiraiya, pressuring the kid. Naru-kun, this is your choice. Whatever you do, I'll be behind you all the way." She said giving a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"**Same here Naruto-kun, I'll back you up too. And besides, you can still be Hokage if you say yes." **Kyuubi said. I had to seriously think about this thought this. I could imagine it, me, a Shinigami, that would be cool, but I would be in more danger than before. This was going to be hard.

"Well I see everything's under control. So I'll see you later." And with that my clone dispersed.

**Real Naruto's POV**

As my fight progressed with Gaara, Info on the fight my clone had with Orochimaru came flooding in. The joy of my mother coming back from the grave. The grief, the anger, the sorrow from Jiji's injury and the confusion from Shini- I mean Reito's proposal was coming back. I could feel it all. It was disorienting, but I knew that I had to deal with it later. Gaara just got pounded by the one thousand clones I made. They were about beat his ass some more, but Gaara stopped them and yelled,

"**I will not lose to someone like him!"** And with that, sand started to form around him. I was knocked back into a tree. Smoke was everywhere. When it cleared, there was a giant figure in front of me. It had brown colored skin and blue tribal like marking on its body. Its eyes were yellow and the pupils were four sided shurikens with four circles in each corner.

"**Ah, I can't believe that you forced me to do this."**

Sand started to crawl onto me. It tightened while it crept up my body. It felt weird. But I wasn't worried about that now. I had to get out of this, but how. I thought about it, thought ways to get out of this and save Sakura. Nothing has come to mind. But then I had gotten a little help.

"**Naruto-kun, summon me."**

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"**You heard me, summon me now. I can try to talk to Shukaku. She's needs to calm down."**

"_I don't know. The Council will be on my ass if they see you."_

"**Don't worry about them. Ero-sennin will take care of that. Now if you don't want to die, summon me."**

"_I still say this is a bad idea but seeing that I don't really have a choice in the matter. So…"_

"**SAND BURIAL!"**

"**SUMMONING JUSTU!" **I felt like I was being lifted up into the air. This sensation was new to me. When I was above the smoke I was looking over the entire forest. If you subtract the rampaging Tanuki made of sand, it's quite beautiful. The smoke was clearing when Gaara voice started to change.

"**HA! I'm finally FREE!" **The Tanuki pointed towards the mysterious tower of smoke.

"**I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE! Wind Style: Air Bullet!" **She roared as a giant ball of wind came winding at me. I thought that I was fucked, but a familiar voice said otherwise.__

"**Really, Demonic Art: Fox Fire." ** The feminine voice boomed as a blue fire countered the ball of air. Because of the fire, the smoke cleared to reveal the white fur and nine tails of the Kyuubi.

"**K-k-k-k-k-k- KYUUBI?"** was he stuttering a lot.

"**Hello Shukaku. I'm sorry for what's about to happen, but it's for your own good."** And with that she pounced on the Tanuki. All nine of her tails wrapped around its body, constricting it. I jump off of her and crack the sleeping Gaara in the face. When he woke up he wrapped me in his sands. I gave him a head butt and went through seals.

"**Secret Justu: View of the Mind's Eye"** A barrier of blue chakra enveloped me, Kyuubi and Shukaku.

**Gaara's Mindscape**

I walked into a room. It was bare, only a bed with a toy bear on it, a dresser and a closet was there. I ended up seeing two figures inside of this room. One was a young girl with black hair in two long ponytails. (Think of a chibi version Soi Fon but with a baby face.) She wore a brown and black kimono with the same blue tribal markings. The braids were tied with blue thread. I started to reach for her, but I was stopped by a cry. The cry came from a chained up figure. It was a chibi version of Gaara. He wore a cloth over a green shirt and brow pants.

"Gaara what happened? Why are you like this?" I asked. He flinched at my voice before slowly looking at me.

"You have to leave, before he comes." Gaara stated. I looked confused.

"Who?"

"**The priest." **Shukaku said faintly.

"What's a priest doing here?" I asked. Shukaku looked at me and answered.

"**There was a mad priest that was sealed inside of an urn. He and I were sealed into Gaara at the same time. Because of his abilities, he can take away and use my powers. I only have enough power to protect what's left of Gaara's mind that's not being controlled.**

A familiar character appeared.

"**Don't worry girl; we'll take care of him." **That voice ended up belonging to who appeared to be Kyuubi.

She had on black ninja pants on with a red holster strapped on her right leg. She wore a red mesh shirt under a darker red shirt. It had my mother's symbol, but nine tails were included. Her hair reached her ass and was a crimson red. Her eyes were a darker shade of red. But of course what led me to believe that she was in fact Kyuubi were her fox ears, and the nine swishing tails behind her.

"K-k-k-k-Kyuubi? Is that you?"

"**Yup. You like Naru-kun?"** She said in a seductive tone. I was trying my hardest not to blush. Shit even Hinata wasn't this hot, and I saw her with her top off, which was an accident by the way. We were not ready for things like that yet. Kyuubi and Shukaku giggled.

"**Naruto, I didn't know you thought of me that way. I'm flattered."** She said wrapping a tail around me. Dammit, she doing this on purpose I swear. Does she like me like? Of course, but those she like me? This is one strange ass day.

"Like she said, don't worry; we'll deal with the priest. I'll also fix the seal that binds you. You both just have to do something for me." Gaara and Shukaku looked at me in disbelief.

"What would that be?" Gaara asked. I looked over at the demon girl. Her yellow eyes glowing. Her tail coiling around her in a protective matter. I then looked at Gaara; he looked tired. Really tired.

"You have to change how you act for now on. You're life was bad, you've lived in anger, and fear for your whole life. It hurts, you feel like the whole world against you. You feel… alone. You don't have to be alone. You have you siblings, you have the village, and you have us." I said pointing at Kyuubi. Then I continued.

"And you have her." I said pointing at the girl. Gaara looked shocked. Like I smacked him in the face or something. It's still weird, and a little funny. Shukaku then removed the chains that were on Gaara. He then shifted to his actual age.

"Why? Why would do all of this for me? You're just like me, but yet you protect complete strangers. Those that fear, or even hate you. Why?" He looked very confused. Has he truly been alone all of his life?

"Because I want to prove them wrong. Yes I was like you, all alone, feared, but mostly hated. I could've ended up like how you are now. But there were few that cared for me. Those few looked at me, not some monster, no offense Kyuubi." She waved it off and I looked back at Gaara.

"Now that I have those few people, I don't care about what others think. As long as I have my precious people, I'll protect them." Gaara started to cry. He fell to his knees, holding his face, while Shukaku cradled him. She whispered in his ear,

"**He's right pup, you don't have be alone. I'll be here for as long as you live, and your brother and sister will be there for you as well. Plus we have Lady Kyuubi and her host as our friends; you're not as alone as you think." **Gaara looked at the demon girl and sighed in relief. He hugged Shukaku hard and stayed that way for a few minutes. After he calmed down, he cautiously showed Kyuubi and me to the monk and the seal.

We destroyed the monk's soul with some prayer beads Kyuubi had. We then fixed the seal that was about to rupture. Whoever mad this damn thing is stupid as fuck. The ninja from The Sand village must not be up to par.

**Outside Gaara's Mindscape**

The giant form of Shukaku started to turn back into sand. Gaara and I were brought down by Kyuubi and we started to walk back to the village. He was almost unconscious. Just then his sibling, Temari and Kankuro were right next to us. Sasuke appeared next to me with his Sharingan active.

"What did you do to our brother?" Temari yelled. I guess she really does care for him.

"Well if you stop yelling, I'll tell you. I fix the seal that bind him to the Shukaku. Thanks to me, SHE will not ravage his mind any longer." The Sand Siblings looked dumbfounded, like they couldn't believe it.

"Prove it." Kankuro demanded. The proof was Gaara snoring, and smiling. Temari and Kankuro looked scared as hell. They still think that Shukaku will come out, such a shame.

"AW SHIT! Shukaku's gonna… is he snoring?" Temari asked.

"As you see, Shukaku doesn't want to hurt Gaara; she actually wants to help him. I actually think she has a crush on him." I said with a lecherous smile. Holy Shit, Jiraiya that damn pervert, he's rubbing off of me. I hope Kyuubi didn't hear me.

"**I did, and would like it if you keep my friend out of your jokes, am I clear?"**

"_Yes mam."_Defeated by a damn Kitstune spirit. This is embarrassing. I took the three sand ninja and Sasuke to my mother and Jiraiya who were at the hospital. Somehow someway, it was never touched. Odd isn't it? We placed them into the same room and decided to let them rest. Ero-Sennin wanted to check on Gaara's seal to see if I fucked up he said that it's intact and there's nothing to worry about. Several doctors wanted to kill them or kick them out, but I stopped that pronto by summoning a wolf size two tailed fox.

They bagged up real slow before running. I smiled at him and told him to watch the room. While I was summoning, I decided to let mom sign the contract so that she could summon Yume if she needed to.

The next day there were funerals for those that died in the invasion. Luckily there weren't as many as we thought. Later on I was guided by mom and Hinata who was feeling better after minor exhaustion to Jiji's room where he was up looking into the window from his bed.

After he and I talked I used my healing justus to help him. He said he felt no wound and he was getting to old for this.

"I agree, so how about we find you that successor." Jiraiya said coming from the window_. 'Why does he do that? Use the door like everyone else!'_ I thought as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Kid you're with me. We're going to find an old friend of mine." Jiraiya said smirking.

"Who?" I asked. He started to giggle before saying,

"Tsunade, heir to the Senju clan and the last member of the Sannin." Jiraiya stammered. Mom looked a little happier now.

"Really? You're bringing Mama Tsunade back." She yipped. She looked a newly graduating kunoichi jumping up and down. I finally asked her to calm down.

"So mom, you know this Tsunade?"

"Know her, son she was the one besides Jiji here that raised me, plus she delivered you. So she actually your godmother." I was shocked and a little mad. I had family out there, not by blood, but family none the less.

"Why did she leave? She knew that I was here right?"

"Actually, she didn't. The council sent a letter to me and her saying that you died. She's going to flip when she sees you." Jiraiya said. Mom looked mad as hell. I was too. That Damn council, they've gone too far. To keep my own family away from me? Why? Mom interrupted my little rant.

"You're taking him with you? Why not me?"

"Well first of all, I plan on teaching him the Rasengan, which you already know. And second, if rumors spread that you're alive; we won't stand a chance because our defenses are low thanks to the Snake bastard." Mom looked sad but nodded in agreement. But she quickly zipped her head back up and spoke,

"But Naru-kun looks just like Minato now, that'll bring his enemies around." She said almost yelling. Jiraiya grunted and said,

"I know that, but he'll be fine, he's got me and Kyuubi behind him. He'll be safe trust me." She looked at me and I nodded reassuring her that I would be safe. I also looked around to tell Hinata who was nowhere around. But then I was globed by a white blur and thrown to the ground. When I opened my eyes and it turns out that it was Hinata crying.

"Don't go." She asked. She was really worried; she wasn't this worried since the first part of the Chunin Exams. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be alright." I said. She looked up to me with teary eyes.

"Promise?" She gave me those damn puppy dog eyes. Why does that always work?

"Promise." I said kissing her on the lips this time. I just thought of something, what are mom and Jiraiya doing right now while this is happening?

**Author's POV**

While Naruto was talking to Hinata, Kushina was thinking Blackmail and took some pictures while Jiraiya was scribbling on his notepad.

'_This is gold, my godson sucking face, with the Hyuuga heiress for that matter.' _ He thought as he continued writing. Naruto noticed this and quickly picked Hinata up and sat her down.

"So Pervy Sage, when are we leaving?" Naruto asked, trying not to bring his make-out session. Jiraiya grew a tick mark.

"Don't call me that you brat."

"It's still early, so pack a month's worth of clothes, equipment, and rations. And-"

"And not a lot of ramen, you're still a growing boy." Kushina said grabbing Naruto's cheek.

"Mom." Naruto said pouting. Hinata giggled at how he acted.

"She's right. So go, be ready in three hours or I'm leaving you." Jiraiya said and Body Flickered away. Hinata said that she also had to go home, so she Body Flickered away in the form of purple flower petals.

"_Just like her mother." _Kushina thought as she finished checking on Sarutobi. She would be staying in the hospital for a while because she offered to help with the wounded, which were a lot of them.

One hour later

Naruto was finished packing so he decided to watch TV. He started to doze off until he heard a knock on the door. He walked up and opened it to find Hinata in a blue long sleeve shirt and blue pants that matched. She was blushing and it looked cute. Really cute. The shirt went down to reveal her stomach. Naruto was thinking one thing,' HOT'. She walked inside and right in front of him.

"Hey Hinata, I thought-"He was interrupted by Hinata tongue in his mouth. He froze for a second, trying to process what just happened, but his mind melted when she grabbed his package. He forgot about her tongue and now worried about his member. He wanted to fight his arousal, but even he knew that he would eventually lose. But in the end he succeeded and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Not yet, I only have about an Hour and a half."

"Why not? You're not going to be back for a month, and I'll be lonely." She said still clinching his shirt.

"Look when I get back, I'll find a way for us to do this, but I need to go. I'm sorry." Naruto said as he turned around, only to be grouped by Hinata from behind. She had her hand on his chest and her C cup breast on his back. Naruto shivered with pleasure but steeled himself to ignore his new demonic instincts and decided not to fuck her brains out.

"How sorry?" She asked teasing him again.

"Really, really sorry." He said as he made a Shadow Clone to escort her home. After that little encounter, he met up with Jiraiya and the started their journey. By nightfall they were in a city. The next morning Naruto woke up, got dressed, summoned a chibi version of Kyuubi with one tail and decided to walk around. He was also practicing the first step of the Rasengan, which he got down. He passed a store that sold weapons. He walked in and examined the many swords, staffs, scythes and whatnot. Kyuubi's attention was on one particular sword. It had dark orange cloth over a black hilt. It had a black sheath and a guard that matched the color of his hair.

"**Naruto, buy that sword over there. I think it might be important in the future."**

"Over where?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi used her tail to point at her sword of interest. Naruto picked it up and unsheathed it. He whistled at the sword, admiring how it looked. It went down to his butt when he placed behind him. The edge of the blade was pure white, while the other side was midnight blue. It was curved like a Samurai's sword. On the sheath, it had a dragon's head with the Uzumaki symbol in its mouth.

"You're right, it's a family heirloom. I've got to get this." And that's just what he did. It cost twenty-five thousand ryo, but Naruto didn't care. As they walk back to the apartment, Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the green inscription on the sheath,

_When the winds and the water meet, the maelstrom shall form, and the land shall either stand and rebuild as a whole, or rummage through ruins for all eternity. This sword shall find its way into the hands of the Destined, and the maelstrom shall begin again._

"What could this mean?" He asked. Kyuubi didn't respond because she paid attention to inscription of his sword. The words were glowing different colors, particularly the colors of the five elements. Then they stopped glowing and turned a light blue. She stared at the sword when they got to their room. Jiraiya was sleep. Kyuubi nudged Naruto to get his attention.

"What?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"**I think that sword is more than meets the eye." **(Do not own this phrase. Don't sue me!)

"To be honest, it did draw my attention too. I felt power radiating from the blade. What could it be?" Naruto rambled on about the blade. Kyuubi continued to stare at the blade with awe and confusion.

"What are you hiding?" She asked the blade, but no response. The blade simply moved a little before she fell asleep.

**Naruto's POV**

Ten o' clock in the morning, damn this sucks. I was planning on taking a break from training. I got dressed in my usual gear and get ready to leave. I noticed that Kyuubi wasn't here. Must've gone back into the seal. I was about to eat when I started to have flash backs of my dream from last night. I looked over a destroyed Leaf village. But all of the people are safe. In fact they were cheering. I then turn around and see the strangest thing. There was a man in dark orange armor with the same sword that I just bought. The blade had a multi colored light over it. He also had the same spiky hair as me. In his right hand was the head of a man. The man had long black hair and had the Sharingan. But this one was different. His Sharingan had three circles that were connected by a ring. The dream ended with his eyes spinning and everything turning black. I shook my head and focused on getting ready. I strapped the blade on my back and started eating. All of a sudden somebody knocks on the door. Probably Jiraiya forgetting his key again. Moaning I get up and reached for the door.

"Stop leaving your damn key you-"I was cut off by two people who weren't Jiraiya. They both wore a cloak with red clouds on it. One man had blue skin and fish like features. The other man I knew from his Sharingan eyes. They both wore their headbands over their foreheads with scratches over the symbol.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Itachi-niisan."

**HOLY SHIT! That was intense. Orochimaru's no arm having, pedophile, boy raping fag ass got it handed to him big time. Mama Kushina is back and better than ever now that she's a Hanyou. Gaara's sane now while Shukaku is a girl. **

**The third is down but not out and now Naruto and Jiraiya are looking for Tsunade so that she can be Hokage, or at least apart of Naruto's family. Hinata was left horny but don't worry, a NaruHina Lemon will come up, I just don't when. And what's with that sword? Creepy right? **

**Anyway, Please tell me if turning this into a NarutoxBleach story please. I do not want to fuck this up.**

**Read & Review. Critics are welcome but no flames. I don't want bad blood between people.**

**Ja ne **

**The Cursed Prophet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10… HOLY SHIT**

**Naruto: Hello everybody. I decided to speak on The Cursed Prophet's behalf today. School just started for him so he's not going to be speaking for a while. We got great story for you guys.**

**Itachi: Why am I here again?**

**Naruto: Well, I needed help with this, Kyuubi wouldn't do it and the Cursed Prophet is sleep right now. So bare with it ok**

**Itachi: Ok, but I want a month's worth of pocky when I'm done understand? (Sharingan appears)**

**Naruto: Deal. OK it time to start this shit!**

**Itachi: the Cursed Prophet does not own Naruto or any references to any other movies, manga/anime cartoons, etc.**

The Believer's Oath

Chapter 10- What you see is what you get

**Naruto's POV**

This was the last person I ever wanted to see. Ever. I mean, this is the guy that killed his entire family, who were ninja by the way. And that was in one night. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? While all of these questions were running through my brain, I felt Kyuubi tense up and started to growl. She tightened around my neck ever since we layed eyes on them. She must not like the Sharingan more than I thought. My sword vibrated for some odd reason. Did it sense something? Were we in danger?

"So Itachi, how have you been?" I asked the man considered a brother. His eyes softened a little.

"I've been better. And you?"

"You know, beatings, assassinations, poisonings, the usual." The man behind him was shocked, as most people would be if they heard my story.

"Naruto, you have to come with us." Itachi said. The man, who went by the name Kisame, lifted the package on his back and it hit the ground, making a little crater. He smiled as he walked forward.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" He said smiling. And before I could say anything we all heard footsteps coming from the far end of the hallway. It was Sasuke. His Sharingan activated. He looked at me and then glared at Itachi.

"Hello little brother, have you grown stronger?" He asked as his own Sharingan activated. The only difference between their eyes was the number of tomoe, Sasuke only having two in each eye While Itachi had three.

"Yes I have. I still hate you, I hate you so much. But I've been thinking for a while now. I've been so hung up on revenge and power that I've never actually lived the life I wanted. I've been living the life you gave me. It's true I want you to pay for what you've done..." Sasuke said as he walked beside me. He pulled out a pair of kunai and got ready. Itachi pulled out a ninjato.

"But I've decided that this ambition, no, this 'obsession' will not rule my life anymore. So do me a favor, go to hell." And with that said he threw the kunai straight at him. Said man deflected them and zoomed passt me. At the same time Kisame cocked his left hand back, and slammed it into my chest. I actually coughed up some blood. I rolled back and landed on my feet.

I drew my sword from my side and readied myself. Kisame swung his sword/package, attempting to take y head off. I duck down, then did a stabbing motion towards his stomach. If i were paying attention at that time, i would've noticed that where the blade met with its gurad, there was a feint glow of blue.

Kisame side stepped my thrust and then brought his weapon across my shoulder. Said area was shredded and bloody, nothing my healing ability won't fix.

The bandages on it were now undonee and revealed a blue, scale like appearence."That's the power of my Samehada. It doesn't cut, it shreds!"

He swung the blade doward again. I had no choice but to block. When our weapons made contact, I felt a tad different. Like my strenght was slowly going down. That's when i noticed the blue aura around his Samehada.

_'It's draining my chakra!' _I thougth as i was being pushed back. He was smiling up a stotrm. That sword of his must be the key. Is it a seal? Something's not right here.

**Author's POV**

Itachi was toying with Sasuke. Countering every move he made. Their eyes, never leaving each others sight. There were in a deadlock, well, that's what Sasuke thought. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, he made a Chidori in his left hand and sent it straight towards his brother's neck. Seeing this, Itachi grabbed said hand and pushed it into a wall, making a one foot hole. Itachi then twisted Sasuke's wrist, causing him to howl in pain. But before he could counter, Itachi slammed Sasuke into the wall opposite of the hole.

"It's true, little brother, you have grown strong. But..." His eyes began to change, the Three tomoe began to combine and from a different Sharingan.

"You're still no match for me. **Tsukuyomi.**" And with that the genjustu was casted. Inside the illusion, Sasuke was in the Uchiha estate, just like it was when Itachi attacked.

"Why. why are we here!?" Sasuke roared. he recieved no reply because no one was there. But then Itachi began to fade into existance.

"Because, it's time that you know, Sasuke." His eyes closed, trying his hardest to hold his tears.

"Know what exactly?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone.

"The truth." Time seemed to go backwards as the compund repaired its self and people began to fill the houses, little children began to run around.

"This is the reason why I did this to our family Sasuke." Sasuke just watched as time passed by as the People in the compound began to dissapear. Sasuke ran to his home, to see if everyone was there. And they were, as well as some not familiar faces. There was a man in bandages covering the right side of his face and his right arm. Then there was his father Fugaku standing next to the injured looking man. Behind Fugaku there was his mother Mikoto. She was on the ground, with a bruised cheek, and a tears coming from her eyes. Sasuke had the mind to burst in there and find out what happened to her, but Itachi stopped him.

"This was a meeting between the elders of the Uchiha, our father, and Danzo, Leader of ANBU ROOT." He said pointing at the bandaged man.

"They were planning to do something, something that I thought would eventually happen." He couldn't hold it anymore. Tears began to flow from his blood red eyes. His hands clenching his sword. Sasuke has never seen his brother's emotions, especially anger or sadness. It wasn't like him.

"What were they planning Itachi?" He asked in a worried tone. Itachi wiped the tears from his face in a soft whisper he spoke,

"They were plannig to destroy the The Leaf Village." Sasuke was wide eyed when he looked at his brother, then his father again. Why, why would he want to destroy the village? What did the village do? Those questions and many more went through his mind.

"Itachi, why would they want to betray the village? Why would he want to cause a civil war?"

"Because of one person, he's the same person that started this. He's also the founder of our clan... Madara."

Time resumed and Sasuke fell to the ground unconcious. Itachi's eyes were still bleeding. He turned to see Naruto and his little fox still fighting Kisame.

"Hold still you little shit!" Kisame yelled as he swung his Samehada around. Naruto dodged it effortlessly, but Kyuubi wasn't fairing as well as he was. They were cornered, like rats in trap. Naruto was running low on chakra and there was nearly any room to move aroud. He held his ground, waitng for the pain to come from the shark man's sword, but it never came. instead he felt something very soft from under his feet. It looked pink and had a little blood flowing in patterns.

"Well, looks like i came just in time." Said the mysterious voice. Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto looked towards the end of the hall to seel Jiraiya kneeling down and pressing against the soft material that covered the hallway.

"You did good kid, better than I expected. But let me and my **Toad Mouth Trap** finish these guys off." He asked. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded.

"Kisame, we're leaving. We got what we came for." Itachi said. Kisame attempted to pout and start running towards the next hall. Then out of nowhere there was an explosion. Jiraiya and Naruto both ran towards the blast, only to find a hole where a window is suppose to be, and black flames surrounding it.

"Well this is a surpise. Never thought that he would do this." Jiraiya said as he sealed the black flames in a scroll. They then began to seal their items in a scroll and began walking out of the room.

He then summoned a toad and told him to take Sasuke back to the village. Before they could leave they were stopped by the manager of the inn

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOMS!?" The old man yelled. Both ninja sweatdropped and Kyuubi smacked her head with her paw.

"Naruto... RUN!!" Jiraiya screamed as he and Naruto with Kyuubi on his head, ran for their lived as they were chased by the crew of the inn.

(Elsewhere)

"You think we went a little overboard?" aske Itachi as he and Kisame calmly walked down the path out of the city. Said shark man smirked and said,

"Nah, besides, that's what Jiraiya-sama wanted. That boy's training paid off. But he'll need to be stronger if he wants to beat Madara." Itachi frowned at the name. Ever since he met him, he wanted to kill him for what he mad him do to his family, well except for the two who made it.

"You're right, and we'll be there to help make sure of that."

**Naruto's POV**

"Well, I... think we... lost them." I said trying to my breath. Jiraiya was on the verge of passing out from running and Kyuubi still kept smacking her face with her paw.

**_"What now" _**Kyuubi asked. I looked around to see anything that might be of any help.

"Well i guess we start searching for this Tsunade woman. Can't be that hard, can it?" I asked. Boy how wrong I was. We searched every Sake bar to casino, and nothing. I stopped at a bar to get something to drink. (Yes I drink Alcohol. I started after Wave Country and I like it. Besides, because of Kyuubi, i never get drunk.)

I walked towards a table and There were two people already there. Jiraiya was still catching his breath as he crept up behind. He was holding his chest and was leaning against the doorway.

"Waitress, can i get two bottles of Sake Please?"

"Two bottles sir?" She asked in a worried tone. The other two women stared at me. The blond with two pig tails had a glint in her eyes, while the short haired brunette had a fevorish looking blush. I could smell Jasmine and cherries from her. I petted Kyuubi on the head and continued.

"Yes, one for me while I'm waiting for a friend, and another for this pair of beautiful women in front of me just ran out about two minutes ago." I said looking at the blond. She had a surprise look on her face. The brunette interrupted our staring contest.

"Thank you sir, but me and friend here have had enough-" The brunette then became quiet and looked like she was in pain.

"Shizune, if he wants to buy us drinks let him. It's just a kind gesture and nothing more... I hope." She mummered the last part as she gave me a wide smile.

"H-hai"

"So two bottles?" The waitress asked. I shaked my head and she walked away. I payed attention to the two women in front of me.

"Thanks for the drinks pal." The blonds said.

"No problem, Lady Tsunade." She stared at me with confusion. The brunnet now known as Shizune looked with worry. Then they both looked at the headband. Like i was going to harm her. How could I? I don't hit girls any way.

"How did find out who I was?"

"Well, besided the fact that I have a picture of you, I've seen you a few time around this town. I thought that i would approach you in a comfortablre setting." Tsunade calmed down and looked at me with a bored espression. She the poured herself a glass of sake.

"So..."

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." She nearly dropped her cup. Shizune looked wide eyed at me. Kyuubi pawed her head again. _'Maybe that was too soon.'_

**_"Ya think?"_**

_'Shut up.'_ Back to the conversation, Tsunade's hands were a little shaky and kept her gaze on me, like she was seeing a ghost or something. She eyed Kyuubi around my neck and soon snapped out of it.

"So, Naruto. What does th village want with me?" Her expression now bored, like she didn't even care about anything at all.

"Well my friend and I were sent to look for you. We have update's of the village and to ask you something-" I was cut off by a red and white blur flying past us and into a wall.

"Speaking of my friend, excuse me." I walked over to the wall, looked at the poor excuse of a sensei and dragged him to the table. Poor Jiraiya, all battered and bruised. I pity him. Damn dummy.

"Tsunade, howya doin?" He asked, clearly drunk. Tsunade looked at him, got up and stood over him.

"Jiraiya you..." She cocked her fist back,

"FUCKING BASTARD!" and rammed it into his face, making a crater in the ground, and breaking an area of the table. Shizune rubbed her temples while I was trying my hardest not to laugh my ass off. Kyuubi pawed her face again.

**_"I'm surrounded by blockheads. I'm too old for this shit. THE FUCK!? I SOUND LIKE THAT OLD MAN!"_** There was snickering in the background.

**_"Naruto, If you laugh, I'll turn off your healing factor, permanently."_** The snickering stopped immideatly, Whenever she threatens me, I know when to stop because she could actually do it.

"OWWW! What the hell did I do?" Jiraiya asked, still nursing his wound. Tsunade was cracking her knuckles at this time and was spewing KI. Saying she was pissed would not be true. She was extremely irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was alive? You knew about him didn't you?" She screamed. I guess what Jiraiya said was right, The damn council did lie to her about me. Well, there are now a few more people on my hitlist.

" I found out a month ago, I was also training him as soon as we ran into each other. If you should blame anybody, blame the damn council!" He screamed back. He had her there. The council were always a sneaky bunch. Kind of reminds you of a certian bastard. (cough-cough-Orochimaru-cough.)

"Those bastards! I left the village thinking the only family I had besides you and Sensei were dead. Do you know how that feels to have everything you loved and cared about gone?!- You know what? Fuck it! I 'll deal with them soon enough." She said throwing her fist in the air making Jiraiya flinch. She walked back to her seat, poured more sake into her cup, and then stared at me for a few.

"So kid, how was life back at the village? Everyone treating you right?" '_Did she just ask me that? Oh shit! What do I do? What will she do if I tell her? Will she destroy the village? I can't lie to her can I?'_ These and other questions swam through my head as I thought about what to tell her. From my mother's and Jiraiya's stories, and what happened to the pervert just now, She has anger issues. Not only would she not accept the title of Hokage, but she would possibly destroy the village beacause of what happened to me. Should I risk it?

"Well to be honest, It's not been that cool." She frowned at this. Shizune looked a little scared as well.

"I found out about my family two months ago and I kept it secret. I'll tell you why after your desicion." her head shot up after I finished my sentence.

"What desicion? Is that why you're here?" Jiraiya, now with bandages over hie face, got up and sat next to me.

"Yes it is. You see Tsunade, the Leaf village was invaded by Orochimaru. It failed, but Sarutobi sensei was critically injured in the end." There was a dead silence amongst us. A glass broke a few seconds later. They all turned to see me squeezing what remains of my cup in my hands. Blood continued to flow from the pressure. Just hearing that name got my blood boiling, and what he did to Jiji made it worse. Tsunade had the same kind of look I had, anger. Great minds think alike huh? Anyway she sighed and asked,

"So is everyone ok?"

"Well there weren't a lot of deaths on our end, and you know our sensei, sturbbon as a horse. He'll live, but he extremely weak. The army the bastard had used is pretty much screwed to hell. But the fool was persistant. He even went so far as to bring back the First and Second Hokages. And then he did something that issued his own death warrent." Tsunade's was a little confused and a whole lot of angry. He did go to far as to summon them. But what he did after is what made me his mortal enemy.

"What he do? Did he summon_ him_?" She said. She probably thought that he had summoned Dad. That's when I finally spoke.

"Worse, he summoned my mother." Everyone in the bar had a hard time breathing. Shit I tensed up and poor Shizune passed out from the Killing Intent. Tsunade's chakra was visible now, causing the area to acutally shake. Jiraiya was under the table for a good minute before he tried to calm her down.

"On the bright side, He won't be messing with us for a while." Jiraiya said looking back at me with a smile. I remember it like it just happened, The bastards arms sliding off like butter on toast. The bonecrushing punch from mom. Ahh memories.

"Why is that?" She asked Still angry. Shizune, finally awake looked a little surprised and worried I think, i couldn't really tell. All I know is that they are going to flip.

"Because Me, Jiraiya, Jiji before he got hurt and Mom, who betrayed him and was permanently brought back to life stomped mudholes in his ass." I said smiling my famous foxy grin. The women were a little taken back, Then Tsunade started to laught. Either she didn't believe me or she was really drunk.

"Oh dear god! I could understand Jiraiya and sensei. Shit Kushina was enough cause she was as strong as your father. But I gotta know, what did you do to him? She asked. I looked down to Kyuubi, then back up to my godmother.

"Well..." And then I explainded to her how i brought Mom back, how the snake was pissed, and how I cut off both of his arms and infused his system with Kyuubi's chakra so that they would rot his body from the inside out. And how I summoned Kyuubi (add Tsunade and Jiraiya almost having heart attacks here) To stop and finally stop the invasion. We were now at the inn they were staying at when i finished. If laughter could kill you, she would be dead, five times over. I of coursed chuckled a storm and Kyuu-chan giggled during this.

"That's so fucking funny. I can't wait to see the bastard again. I laugh in his face before I crush it." Tsunade said, making all of the laughter stop.

"You met him here?!" I screamed. Mine and Kyuubi chakra flared up, making a light purple hue. It was scary, but beautiful at the same. The room started to look distorted from the amount of energy i was emmitting. (A/N: Think about the presence of spirtual pressure from Bleach. Y'know how the pictiure looks kind of messed up.) Tsunade and the others looked really scared, but I didn't care at this time. That no good disgusting excuse of a human being came after my family, even though he didn't know.

"Kid calm down, I'm fine." The chakra was still high but it started to recede. I just sat down, with a scowl still on my face. What would he want with her?

"That's better. Anyway yeah I ran into him. He told me that he planned to destroy the village but neede me to heal his arms. BUT seeing as that you, from what you told me, screwed not only his arms, but his entire charkra system am I right?" She asked. Kyuubi gave the actual fox like grin while I falshed a grin of my own.

" Yep that was the plan. I will make him extremely weak at first, but in a little while, his chakra will become hazardas to him and will literaly **ROT **him from the inside out. And unless he finds himself a demon stronger that Kyuubi, which I doubt he will, He's as good as dead." I told them. I bet he's in pain right now. Cursing to the heaven who will ignore him anyway, about how I ruined him.

"Now that the laughs are out of the way, Tsunade, we came to ask you to become the Next Hokage." the chuckles slowly died down. Tsunade looked worried while Shizune looked a litte confused. I wouldn't blame her. How could someone like Tsunade 'The Legendary Sucker' be Hokage material.

"You know what, why not? It'll be just like old time and I'm tired of duck debt collectors. Plus I get to fix the problems there and get my home back on track. You guys got a deal." And after that She past out from drinking too much. Shizune was already knocked out from what she had heared and Jiraiya, who I will now dub 'Pervy Sage', was knocked out by me for thinking Perverted thoughts.

"Well, better get ready for tommorrow." I trailed off

**"We will have that Snake's head this time. I get him myself if that's what it will take" **Kyuubi mused. Her blood must be pumped. Then I had an idea.

"That, can be arranged." I said as I layed down, hoping to end that Orochimaru once and for all.

(Time Skip- Tsunade's and Orochimaru's meeting.)

"I see that you have come. Tell me my dear, have you decided to help me? Like I said earlier, I will keep my end of the bargin." The bastard said as he licked his lips. Somehow the bastard re-attached his arms, but they were fucked up. They were a light red and they pulsated with Kyuubi's still active chakra. I could see the seems popping from where they connected the limbs. We were hiding using a Demonic Genjustu, nearly too strong to be dispelled by some human.

"Yes I've decided, Come here..." The plan was working perfectly. The homo won't know what hit him. He was finally in range and as if on cue, Tsunade summoned her chakra abd activated her Mystic Palm tech, to heal his arms. His arms were out and as soon as their hands met, Tsunade's chakra turned blue and grasped them both and sqeezed tightly. And without a moment too soon, she sent a massive headbut to his nose, crushing it and getting blood all over her face. Now the ones who knew Tsunade would think that she would be freaking out by now because there were reports of how she had suffered from Hemophobia, the fear of blood, key words, had suffered(Please tell me if I spelled that right. My Mircosoft word is gone and I'm using the website's editing feature to do this.)

But because of a early moring accident, A.K.A. Jiraiya smacking a wall and bleeding a lot, she got over it to help him. Now there was a smiling Tsunade, a worried Kabuto, and a enraged Orochimaru.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET BETRAYING ME!" He roared as the Kusanagi Blade slid out of his mouth and attempted to ram her through. It would've happened it two thing didn't occure. One of them was Kabuto, covered in the after effect of a full power and completed Rasengan by me. And Two, My clone blocked the sword and cracked him dead in the jaw with the sheath.

"Can,'t let her hog you all to herself now can we? We still weren't finished with out fight back at the village. Well, if you can call THAT, a fight." I laughed as he got back up. He looked at Kabuto, who was up and already healing, but slowly.

"Kabuto, summon him!" Orochimaru commanded as he removed one of the bandages revealing a summoning seal. Kabuto Body Flickered to his master's side, bit his thumb, did the seals and summoned Manda, The Snake Boss.

"Two can play that way! **Summoning Justu: Katsuyu!**" Tsunade said as he slammed her palm onto the ground, making the Snail Boss Summoning appear. Jiraiya was a little jealous.

"Hey leave some for me.** Summoning Justu: Gamabunta!**" And with the familiar smoke receding, the Cheif toad appeared ,smoking his pipe and tapping the handle of his blade.

**"Manda, It's been a while. Ready for Round Three?"** The Gama boss asked as he readied his blade. Manda smirked as his tongue slithered in and out of his mouth.

**"Damn straight! You won't be so lucky this time. Kabuto, I expect 100 sacrifices after I'm done with this appetizer here."** Kabuto nodded in agreement as Orochimaru's scowl became worse.

"So it seem the gangs all here. No matter, I'll kill you all and then nothing will stop me from achieving my goals." He yelled as his chakra flared. We looked completly unimpressed.

**"Tsunade-sama, would you like my assistance with this fool of a human." **Katsuyu asked as she squirmed with excitement.

"Well well, I didn't know that you were someone who like to fight. Very well, let get em'!" At that moment, the three summons went at each other's throats. This fight was gonna be good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Duh Duh!!!!! Ladies and Gentlemen of , I bring to you today:**

**The Believer's Oath Chapter 11**

**  
Um... Shout out to Dirty Reid for letting me use some of his ideas from his story The Reaper's Art. I thank you.**

**This fight is going to be the best one I could think of and just to let you guys know I'm still new to this. This is my first time writing stuff like this before. You got to cut me some slack here. I am not a good writer, but I get by, so please no flames.**

**I Have a few surprises for you guys, so be warned about the sudden change of the fight.**

**Tell me if you like through pm, reviews, I don't care how, just help me. I know that i suck, so help a brother out so he doesn't suck.**

**Well enough of my bitching. Let's get to the Story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I. own. Absolutely. Nothing. You hear me, nothing. Not Naruto, not items, no characters from different cartoons, movies, games, etc. I do not own any of them. I just write what I want about them. Stick that in your pipe in smoke it bitches!**

**The Believer's Oath Chapter 11:** Rise to Power-The Hand Of Death

There were craters everywhere. Burnt marks, trenches and the occasional ruble littered this battlefield. How this happen? Well the 3 Legendary Sannin, two apprentices and the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune were in an all out war. Justu after justu were casted, sound of metal clashing against metal, the smell of sweat and blood could literally fill your nose.

Even if you were a seasoned Shinobi, you would never get used the multiple smells of the battlefield. And each Legendary ninja had just summoned their respected boss creatures, with each one not backing down for a second.

Katsuyu, the Slug Boss had just separated had transformed into a million little versions of herself. Tsunade then commanded them to pile on top of Manda. Said Snake Boss saw this and dodged while retaliating with a ball of snakes. Tsunade couldn't dodge in time. She would've been buried on snake were it not for the Wind Wall justu our blond hero had used just in time.

"Well that was a close. You ok?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and got back up. The ball of snakes dissipated to reveal Kabuto, ready to strike with a kunai in his hand. Naruto prepared his sword so that he could intercept. They were in a stalemate, KI rolling off both of them in waves. Kabuto smirked and said,

"It's a shame that we had to meet this way, we could've been allies." Naruto growled at this, the mere thought of working with the bastard Orochimaru made Kyuubi's and his chakra flare. He activated his Zakami Tate, cocked his fist back and sucker punched Kabuto in the face. He was sent flying towards the ground, with Shizune and Naruto on his tail.

"I will never join a pedophile like him, nor would I ever work with a dick sucking bastard like you!" Naruto answered. His sword started to glow a light red. They landed on the ground and readied themselves. Kabuto went through some hand seals and yelled **"Fire Style: Fireball Justu."** The giant ball of death soared through the sky before barreling towards the two in front of him. Naruto did a few seals of his own and spoke,

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Justu."** The grass around them started to turn black. Water surrounded both Naruto and Shizune before it formed the head of a dragon. The dragon remained still as the fire ball hit. It disappeared while the water dragon still remained. Naruto pointed to Kabuto, and like an obedient servant, the dragon flew right at him. He was knocked off of his feet and into a rock. He was trenched, but not knocked out.

"Shizune, take care of this Teme, I'll go help skin that snake." Naruto said and then Hiraishined away. Shizune only looked at Kabuto as he slowly got up. Shizune's eyes hardened as he formed a chakra scalpel and charged him.

**0**

**0**

We now see both Jiraiya and Tsunade both attack Orochimaru. His arms were still severely damaged and He could barely do anything but swing his Kusanagi with his tongue. He had gotten a few strikes off of them and the same goes for them, but Orochimaru was worried.

'_This was not how it was supposed to go down. I need to take them out, but a scapegoat will be required.' _He looked around and saw Kabuto fighting Tsunade's student, then looked at Naruto, who was running towards him with his sword at the ready. _'Perfect. I can kill two birds with one stone. And if push comes to shove, I just summon my back up.' _He thought as he dodged the devastating punch from Tsunade. He didn't see the spiral ball of energy that was five feet from his face. All he could register was the sound of someone saying,

"**Rasengan!" **The blue ball of doom hit its target, sending the bastard flying into the grond, and within Naruto's range of attack. Naruto's chakra spiked as he prepared another justu. He slammed his hand on the ground, causing electircity to go through it before shouting,

**"Metal Style: Demon Vicegrip!"** The earth around Orochimaru became black as night, and shined brightly. Before he could even register what happened, two skeletal arms rose fron the ground, attempting to snare the snake man in it's grasp. The man was a slippery character, bending his body in odd ways to dodge the hands and attack Naruto at the same time. and if that weren't enough to worry about, Gamabunta and Katsuyu were losing to Manda. Katsuyu had a bite marks on her left side while Gamabunta has a bloody left arm. Naruto saw this and became extremly fustrated.

He rushed past Tsunade and Jiraiya who were running towards his direction and cursed his unattentiveness.

"Dammit, He'll gain the advantage if we lose our summons. We have to help. Kyuu-chan, you ready?"

**'Of course! I've been waiting for this!' **And with that Naruto quickly went through ten seals and slammed his hand on the ground. **"Summoning Justu!"**

The air became thin, those around the battlefield and far away could feel the KI emminating from what Naruto just summoned. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see what he did. The smoke began to clear and they all began to fear for their lives. The smoke revealed a one-hundred foot beast with red fur, blood red eyes and nine red tails that were standing straight up. Naruto stood up on the head of his summoning and found his target. With his trademark grin he pointed his finger towards The giant purple snake. His breath became smoother and he spoke the one name that they all worried about.

**"Kyuubi no Kitsune.** Now be a good girl and tear that talking wallet apart, while I'll deal with Kabuto and the lackey that are hidden." Naruto said as he jumed from Kyuubi's head and ran towards Shizune who was about to be ambushed by The Snaked bastard's reinforcements.

**0**

**0**

Kabuto and Shizune both ran to their respective master's sides as Naruto summoned the Kyuubi. Orochimaru was literally trying to run, to get away from the one beind that could kill him without even batting an eye, The one being he regrets doing wrong by. But with all of the power he had he couldn't. For the first time in his life, he felt bone chilling fear. This was bad moment for him and it was getting far worse by the second.

"Kabuto, I don't know how and I don't care how you do it, but find that boy and kill him! The Kyuubi must be stopped! Summon the Sound Four if you Have to!" He roared. Kabuto was off to carry out his master's orders. Shizune was hot on his tail, throwing senbon after senbon in order to slow him down. He knocked them awayt and gave the signal for four new figures entering the fight. This group of ninja, The Sound Four Orochimaru called them, were the very same ninjas that helped him in the invasion. They all looked the same as before, except the red haired girl who looked extremely pissed.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE FUCKER?! I'M GONNA CUT HIS FUCKING DICK OFF AND STICK IT UP HIS ASS! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT SCAR HE GAVE ME!" Screamed Tayuya as she unconciously held her neck. The big man, Jirobo, scowled her, telling her to watch her language, but was flipped off before she kicked him in the nuts. Kidomaru, the six armed shinobi held himself with fou of his limbs and covered his mouth as he tried not to laught at his partner's misfortune.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER, SO STOP TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO! And you, freak. What the hell is your retarded spider raping ass laughing at?" Tayuya asked, causing Kidomaru to shut up immediatly. Sakon, the Supposed leader of the group, with he Twin Brother Ukon, were in fron of them as he glared at Tsunade's apprentice and The Kyuubi brat.

"We do not have time for your arguments. We have some Leaf Shinobi to kill, so STOP!" All was silent. The three knew that besides their former Leader Kimmimaro, who has a terminal illness, Sakon and Ukon were the strongest of Orochimaru's ninja, next to Kabuto of course. They knew when to shut up and this was that time. Naruto landed in front of Shizune and fended Kabuto off. He stared at the four newcomers and got ready to use one of his few new techniques that would surely tip this fight in their favor.

"Shizune, me and you will face off against Kabuto, I've got something that will take care of these clowns." He said as he bit down on his thumb and summoned what he called True Shadow Clones. They were basically Shadow Clones with and hour long Chakra Storage Seal full of Kyuubi's Purified Chakra. Then he made the hand signs for the summoning justu, but a new sign was added to it. His hand appeared to look like the Swirl on his back. Then Shizune relized what that sign was.

It was the sign of the Uzumaki Clan Summoning Technique she heard about from Tsunade.

Naruto promised his mother that he would only use this if it was absolutely nesessary, well this ambush should count as a nesessary moment.

_Flashback- Last Week of One Month Training Period_

_"Mom I understand. I'll only summon them if they are absolutely needed, or if I want to learn about my family if you do not know anything." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. Kushina nodded and guided him to the apartment._

_"Naruto, These summonings are apart of our family, I trust that you will treat them with respect, and love them for who they are."_

_"Of course, I mean they're apart of the family I've never had. I'd be as arrogant as Uchiha if I decided to flaunt this."_

_"Good, Now you can summon more than one, but you need the amount of chakra to use it. If only I had my sword." Kushina mused. She really did miss her ancestors' blade. It was literally the only connection to her family._

_"Where is the sword?" Naruto asked. He had heard her talk about a sword that belonged to the First Uzumaki and he dedicated that blade to the future of his family. Kushina signed and looked at her son._

_"Well Naruto, I don't know, but if you do find it, and trust me you will know, treasure it, love it as if it was your best friend, because that sword is what will truly make you an Uzumaki."_

_Flashback End_

"Heh, guess I found that sword mom, ansd what it can truly do."

**0**

**0**

"Wow, so the Mighty Orochimaru is scared of a little twelve year old kid. This is really not like you." Tsunade taunted Jiraiya threw in a couple of snickers and pointed. The Sanke Sannin was livid, how could he be losing to a pervert, a gambling drunk and her apprentice, and the son of that damn Minato Namikaze? He couldn't figure it out for the life of him, but he did know that he has to end this now.

"Say what you will now, but you won't be saying anything else once you and that demon are dead!" And he desperately lashed out his tongue held Kusanagi, trying his damnest to cut them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were effortlessly dodgeing his attacks and countering. There was no way that they could lose now, all they had to do was get a good hit and he'll be as good as dead, but the sword that's laced with poison would cause some problems. Tsunade stopped and looked at her teammate.

"Jiraiya, how about we end this and finish what Sensei and Naruto started?" Jiraiya answered by going into his Sage Mode with Ma and Pa on his shoulders. He thrusted his hands in front of him and spoke,

**"Sage Tech: Oodama Rasengan!"** The giant ball of energy smashed into Orochimaru's sword, holding it in place. For a few seconds it looked like the sword wasn't even damaged, but then a crack appeared. Orochimaru mouth was wide from seeing something that was supposely impossible, THE Kusanagi, The Long Sword of the Heveans was damaged by a simple justu. His musing soon ceased as he was forced to the ground by the giant ball of chakra that was still vigrorously grinding into him. After a few seconds the attack ended with an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Nothing but a badly beaten body. Tsunade lands besides her teammate to review the damage.

"It's over. It's finally over." She said. She started to cry, the one mistake of the Hidden Leaf Village was finally corrected, or so they thought.

**0**

**0**

**"Ninja Spirit Summoning: UZUMAKI HIT SQUAD!"** Naruto roared as he slammed his hands into the ground. Nothing happend at first, but the next couple of events were the most beautiful and most dealdy things they ever witnessed. What Naruto just invoked was the Ninja Spirit Summoning. An ancient technique that was passed down to every heir to the Uzumaki line, and it was Naruto's turn.

The Sword now he carries, creates a connection to the spirits of his family. That's why it's so important. It is _Literally_ apart of his family. A few of his relatives had visited them during the days he was waiting to meet Orochimaru.

Tsunade nor Jiraiya knew of the sword's abilities. Kyuubi was right about the sword being special though. Here's how it worked. If he has the chakra supply, he can summon a family member for a short period, and put them into a clone to aid him in combat, or just to visit and say hi.

After a few moments four pillars appeared where the four clones were. Each one represented the Primary Elements. The Clones were replaced by four of Naruto's famliy members, members he knew personally for a while now.

A pillar of Water revealed a woman with Azure hair and Deep blue eyes. Her Armor was made out what appeared to be scales and chainmail. Her 'Aura' screamed death as she looked aroud the battlefield with indifferent eyes. Her broadsword figited every now and then. Her eyes then became bright and soft as she spotted the one who summoned her. This woman was a godess of beauty and just as dealdy. She was Ashura, The Hydra of the Whirlpool, and Naruto's aunt. She was Kushina's little sister.

"Hello Naruto. How's Kushina?"

"Fine and dandy Aunty. But I need your help."

"But of course nephew."

A pillar of Fire then revealed a battled scarred giant. The monster of a man Appeared to be in his late twenties and had the garb of a Shaolin Monk.(Think of Aang's Outfit From Avatar Book 4 But completely blue and black.)He had Blood Red hair and it was in a pony tail. A Wu Dao was being held in his left hand. His Forest Green eyes now rested upon his summoner. He bowed in respect as Naruto did the same. The man rose and spoke his name.

"I am Hino Shishin: The Lion of the Black Flame. It's nice to see you again." he said with a smile.

"Likewise, Uncle." Hino was Kushina's Little brother, but with his size you couldn't really believe that.

The next Pillar was a pillar of earth and it revealed a boy now older than fifteen. He wore a brown ninja suit with black armor over it. He had on Earth brown gangluets and grieves. He had black hair that was covered in a bandana. This was Xion, The Guardian, and Naruto's Other Uncle. He was Kushina's youngest Brother

"Hey there Naru-kun, nice seeing you here." Xion said as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto really didn't like Xion, mostly because he was on the recieving end of his pranks. It reminded him of his mask.

The final pillar, a pillar of wind revealed a girl the same age and appearence of Xion. She wore a Sea Foam Green Battle Kimono two fans clipped behind her. Her hair was a Light Red and it ran down her back. Her Blue eyes were just as peircing as his own. She was Nagi, The Wandering Tempesst, And Naruto's Aunt. She was the Second Eldest under his mother Kushina.

These four indviduals made up the Uzumaki Hit Squad, a specially trained group created for any mission. These four were once under the command of Kushina, with her being the oldest and the strongest out of them, but they died defending The Whirlpool from The Hidden Cloud and Hidden Stone. They were the first Summons Naruto arrogantly tried to summon. If it weren't for the Kyuubi, he would've been dead.

"Hey Naru-chan, why have you summoned me and the others here?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Well Nagi-chan, I've summoned you here to aid me in battle so we may even the odds." He said rubbing the back of his head. The Uzumaki Four all looked at the battle field and the enemies they were facing and smile that famous foxy grin Naruto was famous for. Guess that ran in the family. Naruto was told that an Uzumaki only smiled on the battlefield if they were going to enjoy the fight, and by the look of the enemies they were about to face, they were going to recieve just that.

"It's been a while since we've had a challenge, I hope you can provide that." Hino said as he readied his Wu Dao. The others followed suit and charged at the Stunned sound ninja.

"Make sure that they stay alive, we need them for interrorgation!" Naruto yelled as he and Shizune went after Kabuto while The Uzumaki Four picked their targets:

Hino Shishin vs Sakon & Ukon

Xion vs Jirobo

Ashura vs Kidomaru

And Finally Nagi vs Tayuya. These fight were going to be bad, well for the Sound Four any way.

"RIGHT!"

**0**

**0**

Kabuto stops to see The summonings Naruto had used. Apparently He can summon his family members to aid him, but they will only be lambs to a slaughter. With the Curse seals on Level 2, The Sound Four were the strongest soldiers Orochimaru had.

He then stopped to see his master being attacked by the Toad Sage's justu. He couldn't believe the power of the attack, and he certianly couldn't believe that his Lord Orochimaru would be beaten so easily. His musing was interrupted by The duo of Naruto and Shizune who also stopped to see the fireworks from their senseis.

Naruto had barely dodged a chakra scalpel and swung his sword vertically in retaliation, and in a attempt to cut Kabuto in half from the balls up. Like his butt buddy, Kabuto was a slithery fellow. He always dodged enough to survive, but also suffered many cuts. And fight Tsunade's apprentice was also becoming a hinderance.

He needed to end this little game and kill them quicly so that he could help his master, but how would he distract them long enough? He pondered this while he tried to escape yet another fatal attack.

" I think I'll end this now." Kabuto said as he hit Shizune in the gut with a chakra enhanced kick. She laid there, barely conccious, with Naruto over her. Naruto got there just in time to block the kunai that was flying towards them.

"Shizune! Shit." Naruto cursed as he saw his sister figure land onto the unforgivable ground. Kabuto smirk and walked up.

"Well it's been fun, but I have a Sannin to kill. Tata." And with that, he Body Flickered away. Naruto eyed where Jiraiya and Tsunade were, then he noticed three things. The first was a head coming out of a hole with a blade in it's mouth. The next was Kabuto delivering a chakra scalpel to Jiraiya's side, knocking him out. The final thing was The head, who was now identified as Orochimaru and Kabuto had Tsunade trapped an was about to impale her from both sides.

While this was happening the Sound Four was being repelled back and captured by the Uzumaki Hit Squad. Each were more than a match for Orochimaru's 'Elites'.

Sakon & Ukon had recieved second degree burns from Hino's **Flash Flare Burst.** The attack was a wide area effect. Their **Rashoumon Gate Summoning **didn't last very long. How they were still alive was the question on their minds. They were schorched the moment they became immobile. Not even his cursed mark power wasn't enough for this Beast of the Flame.

Ashura's fight was almost as flashy, summoning a River for her **Hydra Pack Summoning.** Let's just say, Kidomaru won't be going near the water for a while. Something about giant lizard heads eating him alive. Ashura giggled at the six armed man in front of her before knocking him out.

Xion's fight was possibly the most physical. Jirobo and him were both at their final forms, Xion in his **Iron Golem form,** While Jirobo was in his **Cursemark Level 2**. The fight ended with Xion the victor by a simple **Tera Force Rush,** A tackling move equivalent to number of boulders running you over, time ten.

Nagi's fight was the best girl fight in the world. Their clothes were ripped, their hair were sweaty and they were coverd in bruised. Nagi went into what was known as her **Advent of Fujin** Form. This form allowed her free control over the element for a very short period. Tayuya had her Genjustu making flute, her summoning, **The Doki,** And her Extremely foul mouth. Nagi swore she was going to clean her mouth out with soap. All during the fight she cursed about not fighting Naruto, but it was drowned out by her cries of pain.

All in all, the Uzumaki only resulted in using their strongest moves against who they thought were worthy opponent. Guess they wasted like twenty minutes of their lives doing it.

"This is not good."Naruto said as he summoned two clone to guard _Shizune_ and one more to throw himself in his godmother's direction. He thought to himself,

_'I've almost lost the only family I have to this snake, I will not loose anyone else.' _He tackled into Tsunade just in time to see both blade coming near him.

"Fuck, well this is gonna hurt."

**0**

**0**

Kyuubi quickly raised her tails in a attempt to capture Manda, with Katsuyu and Gamabunta by her side. They battle was beggining to become one sided and Manda did not appreciate those odds. He tries to escape but was stopped by Gama's Blade and with Katsuyu slamming on top of him. Squirming around the grass like a worm in the mouth of a robin, Manda was trapped.

**"THIS CANNOT END THIS WAY! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"** He tried as hardas he could, but the revered Snake Boss couldn't slither his way out of this one. Kyuubi just laughed at the sight, seeing one of her mortal enemies lying at her feet, or hands... (I don't know anymore Dammit!)

**"Well guess what? YOU JUST DID! Chakra Wave!" **Kyuubi inhaled for a duration of time before Katsuyu and Gamabunta jumped away from the attack, Manda, unable to move because of condition he was in could only watch as the red and blue chakra orbs flew out of the Kitsune's body, and into her mouth in the form of a purple metalic mass of power.

She devoured it and for a few seconds her mouth glowed and expanded. Ther ground beneath her could be heard crumbling and shaking from under her. The added pressure was disatrous to the area..

**"BEGONE!"** And with that, a giant wave of condense chakra spewed from her gaping mouth, covering the area Manda occupied. The effect were amazing and intsantanious. Manda screamed louder than he ever screamed before. He remebers being in a lot of pain before, but the pain he was feeling now was down right impossible to understand.

His skin evaporated off of his body. He could feel his eyes boil and bubble over, ready to burst. He mouth felt welded shut, which didn't help the need for him to scream some more. All in all, Manda , the Snake Boss Summon, the main summon in Orochimaru's arsenal, in light of a different phrase, became nothing.

Literally.

He was completely and uterly_ erased_ from exsistence. Kyuubi smiled at her work. She hadn't went all out like that in a long time and it felt good, but her remenicing had came to an end when he still smelled one more snake. With a growl she turned to Gamabunta and Katsuyu, who witnessed Manda's demise and said,

**"You guys should go home. Our part is done here. Manda has paid for his crimes against humanity, and against the Sunmmoning Realm. His death was inevitable. Now if you excuse me, there's one more Snake I have to fry."** and with that She dissapeared in a swirl of red and black fire.

Gamabunta was speechless. He had only seen and experience a little of what Kyuubi could do, but to see something like this, he respected Naruto more than he ever did. To keep something this powerful at bay and still hold on to you sanity, was nothing short of incredible. Katsuyu was thinking around the same thing. This human intrigued her to no end.

Kyuubi was surprised that Naruto summoned _that _group of his family for Orochimaru's lackeys. She guessed that he wasn't playing around. Her thought came to an end as she felt a sharp pain in her heart, like her family just died all over agian. She searched frantically for the source, and what she found she couldn't believe to be true.

**"Oh no... NARUTO DON'T!!!!!"**

**0**

**0**

Tsunade got back up from Naruto pushing her. She dusted herself off and looked up...

"NARUTO!" But it was too late to do anything. Kabuto stabbed him through his left lung while Orochimaru ran his blade directly below his heart. Naruto's heart recieved no damage but the poison was mindnumbingly painful. He threw both of them off and fell into the arms of Kyuubi in her humanoid form, who got there at right time.

**"SON OF A BITCH! He's bleeding out quick! I've got to return to his body NOW!" **And she did just that. Her chakra pulsed wildly as she began to heal him, but wasn't fast enough. Tsunade ran to him, craddling his head as she tried to heal him. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Well... Looks like (cough, cough!)... I'm done here." He said as his eyes felt heavier. Tsunade didn't allow him to sleep. She lost too much, she wouldn't loose him.

"Don't you dare leave me here with that pervert! You and Shizune are the only family I have left dammit! Don't Leave me!" She said as tears ran down her cheek. She tried to heal him, but the Chakra Scapel possibly severed the coils in his chest. The wounds just wouldn't heal wouldn't heal.

"Don't worry, I got friends in high places... Remember? I'm not... done... yet." His heartbeat slowed downed even more, Kyuubi cursed at her timing, even she coudn't save him. With his finaly amount of energy, he smiled and never opened his eyes again. Tsunade began to cry even louder now as she watched her Godson's life leave his eyes. The thought of losing another precious person soon flooded her mind. Nawaki, Granpa, Granduncle, Dan, her God daughter Kushina, even thoug she was alive now it still hurted. Hell even she missed that annoying little Minato. And now...

_"Naruto. No..."_

Orochimaru watched as Tsunade tried to heal the boy, and got up with her back turned to him. This was the opprotunnity he was waiting for and he capitalized on it. He extended his neck and attempted to run her though, but the weirdest thing appeared to stop him. Something he thought he wouldn't see when you saw Tsunade of the Senju Clan.

Wood. A wooden hand appeared and stopped the blade just in time. Another pair of wooded hands were restraining Kabuto and hold Shizune, who stared at her master with awe and worry.

**"Wood Style: Gripping Roots."**

"Tsunade-sensei, you said that you wouldn't use it." She said, healing Her master's wounds. Tsunade's body started to be coverd in a green colored amor made of oak. It coverd her shoulders, her chest and legs. The leg parts of the armor didn't go past her knees. She turned around and untied her hair, letting it free from the two pigtails. She stared into Orochimaru's yellow reptilian eyes with her now emerald green ones with hate and disgust.

"I know i said that I would keep this a secret, but becaus what he just did, He deserves nothing less. He took Naruto away from me, and tried to kill you. And now, his fate is sealed. **Wood Style Defense: Armor of The Ancients!**"

**0**

**0**

The Hit Squad immediatly appeared besides Tsunade and Shizune who was cradiling poor Naruto in her arms. Ashura's eyes narrowed, Xion Gangluets now clenched togeather, drawing blood from his hands. HinoShishin's Wu Dao, Shook violently, showing that He was extremely pissed.

He was not going to let the last of his family died, He couldn't fathom the thought of it. Nagi sat beside her nephew, who still felt warm to the touch. She held his hand, trying to wake him up but to no avail. They just lost another family memeber. It was bad enough that their entire family was gone, but now their heir was killed, theit family had no more hope. Now only one thing was left in the minds of these four ninja

Someone was going to pay,_ Dearly_.

Jiraiya got up from his little nap to see what happened to Naruto, and what his teammate just did. He couldn't believe it, He just lost another student and he couldn't stop it. His mind was filled with anger and grief, and also confusion. Tsunade could use the Wood justu her grandfather was famous for?

_'When the hell did this happen?'_ he thought to himself as the green wood formed around her and made a body of armor. A super strong Tsunade was enough to piss your pants, but a **Wood Style Jutsu **using, plus super strong Tsunade was enough to commit suicide right then and there.

On top of that, Four Uzumaki that he only knew from legend were now in front of him and now ready to tear Orochimaru a new one. One thought came to mind when she ran towards a still stunned Ex-Sannin.

_'You ignorant fool. Now not even immortality will save you from their wrath. I almost fell sorry for him...** Almost.**'_

Orochimaru's jaw was hurting like nobody's business. What had just happened wasn't suppose to happen, ever. He knew the slug princess since they were kids, she showed no signs of the Wood Style Bloodline in her, so why was it appearing now, and why is does it smell like shit all of a sudden?

These and many more questions were running through his head as he dodged punches and roots from Tsunade. Then these Uzumaki come from nowhere, and attemp to avenge their fallen family. They were all wiped out. He spilled info to Cloud and Stone to make sure of that. How could they still be alive?

"Oh no you don't! **Wood Style: Cage of Atonement!**" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands down into the earth. The next thing you know, Thousand of wooden spikes came out of the ground and held the snake where he was. She was about to finish this when she heard something that sounded like a buzzsaw.

She turned around just in time, to see a Chakra Scapel pass her face, courtesy of Kabuto Yakushi. She kneed him in the gut and sent him flying.

Shizune got behind him and landed a blow to the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. She stared at Naruto's still warm corspe and silently cried. This bastard would pay, she thought, and she wasn't so far from the truth.

Tsunade went throug the most hand signs she ever had to. Sh was hoping that this would end him. But when has hope helped any of our heroes huh?

"Now then, LET'S FINISH THIS **Wood Style: Oak Upbringing!"** The ground started to shake as twenty trees appeared and found themselves in the air. With a single finger movement, they were all sent to the snake.

At the same time the Hit Squad readied their final attacks as well.

**"Fire Style:Flames Of Horas!"** A Beam of black fire hot fire was spwed from Hino's mouth. It roared through the air with breakneck speed. This attack could rival the power of the Uchiha's Amaterasu, but none could prove it, until today.(The name Horas came from the Yu-Gi-Oh card 'Horas the Black Flame Dragon.' Which I do not own.)

**"Water style: Dragon Horde!" **Gallons of water was spewed from Ashura, The raging torrents transformed into the attacks namesake. A horde of water dragons formed, all swarming toward on unfortunate snake. Nagi was beyond pissed and now she got the chance to take it out on the one who caused it.

**"Wind Style: Seiryu's Rising!" **The wind completely stopped. Not even a light breeze. All eyes were on Nagi as she jumped into the air, breathed in, and blew as hard as her chakra filled lungs would allow. The result? A GIANT dragon made from spinning winds You could fee the pressure from the wind coming down. Finally it was Xion's turn. He gathered Chakra into his feet and yelled,

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME NOW!" Everyone listened. With all of the power he could muster, He jumped into the air while shouting.

**"EARTH STYLE AREA EFFECT: WRATH OF GAIA!" **He slammed into the earth with unparalleled force. This resulted in the entire area infron to him rising to form a Tidal Wave of stone, dirt and soil. All of it formed a humanoid being with it's fist pointed outward. this was his second second strongest attack, and none have survived it before.

**0**

**0**

**(Realm of The Dead)**

Naruto woke up in nothing but a forest of darkness. He looked around and saw Kyuubi laying next to him, her body sprawled on the, well, blackness. He got up and sighed.

"Well, this is how death feels. Doesn't suck as much as I thought it would. At least this isn't Hell."

**"Well, get used to it, because we're here forever."** Kyuubi said as she got up. She to looked around to see nothing but Thick dark woods. She eventually got bored and smacked Naruto in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He screamed as he tended to the lump on his head.

**"That's for acting stupid and acting like the hero. Because of you, were both stuck here."** She said as she looked down, depression finally hitting her. She, The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the Bijuu, was finally dead. She still didn't believe it, even though it's right in fron of her face. Naruto saw her face, walked over to her and hugged her in reassurance.

"I promise you, we're gonna get out of here. We still have work to do an-" Before he could finish his sentence, a eerie and familiar voice echoed all around them.

**"Kid you ain't lying. You still do have work to do, and a decision to make." **That voice belond to only one person. And they knew him quite well. They turn around to see the King of Spirits himself, Reito.

**"Well, I did say we would meet again, I wanted it to be under different circumstances, but even if you're a god, you don't get what you want. So Naruto, ready to choose?" **Naruto looked at the astral being's face and nodded. He needed to fufill his dream and become Hokage, and even death wasn't going to stop him.

"Yes Reito, I've decided. I just have to ask one thing." Naruto said.

**"Oh, and what would that be?" **The boy's head slowly got on one knee and gave a smile that threatened to split his face in half. He made his choice, even if it meant more work was cut out for him.

"What will I be using to reap souls for thee?" The Shinigami looked at the young boy and smiled a black toothy grin. Kyuubi had a similar grin on her face as well. He just decided to be Death in the flesh and he liked the idea. Both entities were both thinking around the same thing about our blond hero now Hand of Death...

**_'This is going to be entertaing as hell.'_**

**_'This. Is so. Gonna be FUN.'_**

**0**

**0**

Tsunade, and the Hit Squad watched as their attacks got closer to their target.

She hadn't used her Wood justu since she found out about it when she left the village for good. She supposely was a late bloomer. She practiced every now and then, and even with her chakra control, it was challenging. She was never a fan of elemental justu anyway, but it wasn't a bad idea to learn a few, them being two earth and water justus coincidentally. Her energy was almos gone because of that last attack.

But she didn't care now, all she cared about was having this bastard's cold, lifeless corspe under her feet. The Hit squad were thinking around the same lines as well, they only had about twenty to thirty percent of their chakra respectively, but it will al be worth it when they saw that that Snake was erased oof the face of this world. Orochimaru started to shake violently. He wouldn't die this way, not if he could help it.

"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! YOU THINK YOU AND THOSE UNDEAD REJECTS CAN KILL ME!?" His body bursted from the prison, revealing a Giant White snake with long black hair or spines. It's mouth protruded a purple mist as he breathe, probably poison. His eyes were more snake looking then ever.

Tsunade used her momentum to jump over it, create a spear of wood and jab it in it's neck. The Hit Squad soon followed up with what support they could give. Orochimaru writhed in pain, flailing around in a attempt to get the spear out of his neck and dodging the other attacks. As this was happening, white snakes were popping off of him, attacking Tsunade and the others who proceeded to stomp, stab and crush. As she killed them her vison became blurry before she dropped to her knees, coughing up blood as she tried to get up. The others were also sucumming to the effect of the deadly miasma.

"Dammit, these snakes must create poison the moment their blood hits the air. Clever ass freak." Tsunade said as she tried to get up. Xio was unfortunately to tired to stay here.

"No good guys, I can't go one. Tell me how this ends when you guys get back." And with that he poofed away and went back to the spirit realm.

"We've got... to do... something." Hino said as he helped Ashura and Nagi up to their feet, they were to tired to do anything but watch and try to work on instinct.

The man now monster sent his tail straight for her and wrapped her up. He pulled her to his level, and flicked his tongue at her, getting a taste of her flesh._ 'Hmm, not bad.'_

**"NOW TSUNADE! FEEL THE POWER OF A GOD!" **

He was about to devour her body when something stopped him. He looked with disdain, wondering who in their right mind would try to stop him when he was about to win. It was then he noticed who stopped him, and couldn't, no WOULDN'T believe who it was. The others who saw his face was thinking around the same prospect.

_**'Impossible.'**_

His skin was dark silver, while his whiskers were a light gold. His hair was the same color as his whiskers. His teeth were pitch black, his already no canines that now looked like full fledge fangs, were shown in all of their glory. His clothing consisted of a white and black with jacket with a hood and the Kanji for 'Death's Elemental' were on his back.( Think about Xemnas' Outfit from Kingdom Hearts II but with short sleeves and mostly black.)

His sword, now drawn, glowed with a black and white light. But what really set him apart were his yes. They now had Sky Blue irised and everthing else was black. His pupils were black and slitted like his own. He chuckled darkly, his voice havind a ghoustly edge to it, He looked into the eyes of the monster he held by the throat and said,

**_"You're wrong, Orochimaru. You, are no God. But if it's a consilation, you get to have the shit beaten out of you by one."_** The newcomer said as he continued to sqeeze the life out of the giant snake. His eyes were bulging out of his sockets and his face was turning a light blue. But before he could lose conciousness, he was flung to the side and bombarded by a piece of earth. With that the new comer wiped his hands off and looked down on Tsunade and gave a toothy fox-like grin.

**_"Hi-Mama Tsunade, you miss me?"_ **Said woman could only look at the figure with confusion, and joy as his features reminded him of someone newly dear to her.

"N-Naruto?" She said. Her body was visibly trembling with fear of her anger and grief playing tricks on her. But that was soon put to rest as he enveloped her in a hug. Tears were running down her eyes.

**_"Yep, I'm back, just like I promised. You remember the job I was offered? Well you're now Looking at Reito-Sama's newest Shinigami. I'm not going anywhere for a while now and neither will any of you."_** Naruto said as he tightened his grip. Tsunade was propped up and steady herself as she looked at the newly Shinigami agent. He became taller by a few inches now and most of the baby fat on his face was all but gone. Now stood a clone of Minato himsel if you excluded the whiskers and other features.

"Don't do anything like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said, slugging him in the arm, causing him to fall to the ground. They share a laugh and soon stood in front of the still downed Snake Sannin. The remaining members of the Hit Squad and somehow Jiraiya, who recovered well enough to continue all ran to their little nephew and were glad that he wasn't dead. They were also curious about how did he come back. Of course Jiraiya already knew.

"I'll summon you guys later to tell you about it, now return back to the Astral Plane, You guys know that you need the rest." They all nodded their heads in agreement and poofed away.

Orochimaru was stunned, enraged and interested at the same time. How did this boy come back to life? Where did this power come from? And was he really a god? These and many more thoughts were in his head as he got up and waved off the feeling of lack of oxygen.

_'. PERFECT! With the Kyuubi gone from his body, And that godlike power of his, all of the worlds justus will finally be within my grasp.'_ The bastard thought. No matter what, he was still a power hungry fool whose ambitions would eventually be his undoing.

**"YOU! YOU'RE PERFECT! I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY AND TRULY BECOME A GOD!" **He roared as he attempted to enter Naruto's new body, but found it futile as something was blocking him. Then he relized that his soul wasn't in the boys body, but already in Naruto's black flamed tattoed hands. His astral form struggled under Naruto's iron grip, trying to break free, but it held.

**"What, are you doing to me?" **

**_"Isn't it obvious, I'm delivering my first soul. Attacking me is an act of attacking the Gods themselves, and they will not stand for such transgressions. You have acussed of the murder of countless souls from killing, to your sick experiments. I hearby find you Guilty! REITO! YOU'RE LOYAL SERVANT HAS PASSED JUDGEMENT! COME FORTH AND CLAIM WHAT IS NOW YOURS!" _**

The sky turned black and purple. There was wailing and screams of agony everywhere and the foul and familiar stench of death filled the air even more. There was a sound of cracking and it revealed the King of Spirits, The God of Death himself in his propper attire. He had a crazed look in his eyes. That gazed was focused soley on Orochimaru. He had been waiting for this day to come for a while now and with his new agent, he wasn't going to pass it up. Jiraiya snorted while mummbling "Showoffs."

**"Well done my agent, it seems that I've chosen well. Allow me to remove this filth from your possesion so I may, **_sentence _**him**." Reito said with so much disgust that it would freeze hell over. Naruto was atucally thrilled that this bastard was getting his. Was he going to feel like this everytime he reaped? Would This power change him, despite his superior's protest?

Will he get any new powers? These and many more question were running through his heas as he handed Orochimaru to Reito. There was slight pain of loss, and dissatisfaction from letting go such a tainted soul, but he knew there were other souls out there, unfortunately for them, worthy of his presence. Reito brought the snake to eye level and began to chuckle. Then that chuckle became a bellowing laught that scared th shit out of everyone there.

**"Now the fun part. Your Sentence Orochimaru, Is Sever Spiritual Torture for One Year befor your evil, disgusting, soul is completely destroyed. You will be tortured By Yomi, Ruler of Makai, and by yours truly." **Orochimaru paled at this, even though his face held no color anymore all he could was scream about how unfair this was and how this shouldn't be happening to someone like him. Reito quickly shut him up by eating him, doing some hand signs and pressing his hand onto the ground before reciting an chant

**"Now that judgement has made, Send this soul to the accursed place. Realm Of Eternal Rest, OPEN!** A silver gat appeared in the middle of the sky. Reito cocked his head back and spat something out. that something was a digested Orochimaru who could nothing but scream his young boy raping ass off. The Door closed dissapeared as if nothing happened.

Reito now looked down upon hir loyal servant and was pleased with the results. The Boys Reaper Chakra increased his overall chakra and all it need was some fine tuning. other than that, this boy was ready to be a Hand of Death.

**"Uzumaki, your decision pleases me, I believe that the title of Hand of Death will suit you nicesly. For now you will be given D-rank equivalent missons. Basically you will be visiting the dying and already dead and send them to Hell or Hevean until your chakra control is better that it is. Because of the amount you now have, you control is now shot. **

**You need to strengthen it. Maybe Tsunade here can teach you some Med-nin chakra control."** Tsunade nodded in agreement, taking it more as a command than a request. Naruto nodded as well and bowed to his 'Master', bidding him farewell. He then looked around and couldn't find Kabuto anywhere. All who were here were Narutpo's party, and the Sound Four that were still unconcious. He shrugged it off thinking about what to tell Jiji and mom.

"Well I think I should heal you guys up and we can Hiraishin to the inn so we can go home." Naruto suggested as he made a few dozen Shadow Clones to grab everybody, before they dissapeared in a flash of multicolored light.

In the Shadows a being shrouded in darkness looked upon what had transpired. His master said to observe the fight and determine the boy's power level. He was impressed, but he boy could be stronger that he is now. The being decided to prepare for the future.

_'It's going to be so fun braking in Newbies, I hope the boy's Father will forgive me for the training later, but I can't go easy on him just because He's Minato's son. Ah Think Rob Lucci, what are you going to do?'_

**Well, that's done and over with. Damn that was actioned packed for me, and I was the one who wrote it.**

**I told you guys that sword had importances, Now you know the secret. The OC Uzumaki clan members was something i came up with over the writing period. Please say your peace. I may not like it, but it will help me do better and I thank you for it.**

**And another thing. Tsunade with the Mokunton Bloodline, has anyone thought of that before? Please tell me so. Naruto will be gettings new powers to replace his previous ones so he will not be a Jack of all Trades and a Master of none. Rasengan, Hiraishin, Kyuubi, the Toads and the sword will stay as is, but the abilities will be strengthened.**

**I do plan on making Naruto Almost Godlike, Almost. Don't worry, because there will be Godlike enemies Naruto will fight, including his inner sadist. OHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Also I'm Adding Rob Lucci from One Piece as A Hand of Death. This guy will be perfect in teaching Naruto. His Taijustu, which I forgot the Name of at this moment will be apart of the Reaper Training.**

**Please help me come up with names for the sword. I don't have any Ideas.**

**Thanks for reading and God Bless**

**The Cursed Prophet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cursed Prophet here, and I am so sorry about publishing this late. I had to re write the entire chapter and school got in the way of that.**

**I have some surprises for you guys and I think you're gonna like them, if not, oh well.**

**Naruto: Dude, who is that? (Points at man in a black suit)**

**? : I'm your new sensei; I'll be seeing you soon enough.**

**CP: Why are you here? You're supposed to be following them. **

**? : I know, but I got tired and bored. Nothing happened on the way and besides Tsunade PMSn all of the damn time. **

**Naruto: Oh no… CP Run! (Tsunade comes out of nowhere and cracks the mystery dude in the head with a chakra powered frying pan, she then waves at both Naruto and CP before she disappears)**

**Naruto: Ok, that was weird. Um, CP, when do I get home?**

**CP: As soon as this chapter starts, somebody is very anxious to see you.**

**Naruto: Really? Who? (Someone walks up and grabs his crotch and covers his eyes)**

**? : Guess Who Naruto-kun? (Really guess in review and get a shout out.)**

**Naruto: Hehe, hello. (Mystery girl drags Naruto into the back room. You could hear moans and screams behind the door. Ten minutes passed before Naruto got out with only his boxers on)**

**Naruto: Help (gasp) me…**

**CP: Uh, that's your problem homeboy, not mine. **

**CP: Before this gets anymore x-rated, please hurry and do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: (gasp) The Cursed Prophet does not own Naruto or a-a-any manga/anime or game he uses in this story. The OCs he does own. (Gets dragged back into the room)**

**0**

**0**

The Believer's Oath Chapter 12- Cleaning House and a New Day

The road back to the Leaf Village was a little eventful to say the least. The emotions were bouncing everywhere after the morning.

They discussed what happened and what they would tell the people back in the village. Kyuubi and Tsunade both scolded Naruto for acting like a hero. Shizune said thanks for saving her master and Jiraiya only gave them a pat on back. On the way to the village, Naruto would summon about fifty Shadow Clones and have them do chakra control exercises until they dispelled themselves or he dispelled them. Kyuubi, Shizune and Tsunade conversed like women did. Jiraiya, well he peeped on women occasionally and was dealt with accordingly.

While the clones practiced, what did the original Naruto do? He went what was called Soul Searching every day or two. Soul Searching was the name of the mission the Hands of Death were sent on.

Their rank was the same as ninja missions, E, D, C, B, A, and S. He never went pass a high C because he was considered a rookie and his overall control over his Reaper Chakra was spotty. The missions usually consisted of obtaining certain souls or passing judgment to killing demons and in extreme cases, destroying souls. He met other Reapers who were more seasoned than him, but no one he ever met was really of importance. They did however give him advice on his chakra and get him through his first **Soul Consumption** Ritual. That was something very scary… for the soul that is.

The pay for these missions were often jewels, One ability from the soul you consumed and, if you did a really well on an important mission, a favor from Reito himself. So far Naruto had a hip pouch full of different jewels ranging from Rubies to Sapphires to Diamonds, and the full speed of a A-rank Missing ninja from the Mist Village.

If he weren't on missions, Naruto and Tsunade would catch up, tell stories about their lives. Tsunade had an idea of the life of a Jinchuriki, but she didn't know about them personally. Usually they were considered sub-human, or usually the demon they were bound to, and Naruto's life was no different if not the worst. He would tell bits and pieces of his life, so to not get her all riled up and angry when they got home, because an angry Tsunade was very bad for your health. He would tell her more when they got to the village.

Speaking of the village, they were finally at the gate after a week of traveling. Naruto was happy to be home, Kyuubi was daydreaming, Jiraiya was having a perverted giggle fit, Shizune looked with a little disdain and Tsunade was indifferent, for now. They were heading towards the hospital when all of a sudden; Naruto stops and sniffs the air.

After a few more sniffs his claws extended and his whiskers darkened. The villagers felt his KI and began to panic. Some even hurried to their destinations just to get away. Tsunade saw and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what's wrong?" She asked. He said nothing, only looked in the distance, something was pissing him off to no end and for the life of him he didn't know what. Kyuubi caught the scent too and went pale for about three seconds before her red chakra flared around her. After that the entire street they were on cleared itself of people. Several ANBU appeared and Jiraiya sent them away, saying his student had gotten a little frustrated. They bought it and left as fast as they came. Kyuubi then walked up to Naruto who nodded and they started walking in the direction where the scent came from.

"**Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, We have to go. Do not interfere."** They both said in unison and walked away before said party could protest.

"Wonder what that was about?" Shizune asked. Both member of Sannin couldn't answer her so they obeyed Naruto and kept walking towards the Hospital where Sarutobi, Kushina, Kakashi and Sasuke were.

**0**

**0**

A few minutes went by for Naruto and Kyuubi as they searched for the scent. There time was not wasted as they heard a familiar scream and the sound of laughing. They rushed to an alleyway and from then on all they saw was red.

**(WARNING: This is a graphic scene. If you do not have the stomach to read this because of the sensitive topic, DO NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Naruto disliked a few things, and I mean a few. But things that he disliked, he disliked with a passion. And one of those dislikes was being displayed before him.

Two Leaf ninja double teamed an unsuspecting female and attempted to rape her. Rape, it was like a taboo, a word or action that should never, ever be said or done around Naruto. He had seen or almost been a victim of such heinous acts growing up. Hell he even stopped a few of them, so naturally he would especially dislike it. The poor ninja however, didn't know this and they wouldn't know anything else either.

One of the ninja finished ripping the girl's clothes off. You could see what remained of her Chunnin vest and black shirt. Her pants were around her ankles and her bra was hanging off her left arm. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The first Leaf Nin released in the woman's mouth, causing her to gag and spit it on the other man's face. Both of them became aggravated and one of them grabbed her hair to keep her from running away. He then ended up punching her in the gut. They continue smacking her around for a few seconds before The other Leaf nin unzipped his pants, kneeling in front of the now bruised woman's entrance.

"Hehe, don't worry little missy, this is going to feel great for both of us." He said as he scooted closer to her. He would've entered her, if it weren't for three things:

One: there was a sword coming out of his partner's chest.

Two: The KI coming from the person who used said sword.

And three: Kyuubi holding him in place.

"What the hell?" was the second man's response. He stared into the now black and blue eyes of Naruto and The blood red eyes of Kyuubi. Their fangs, now extended past their upper lips, and their chakra now meshing together. He couldn't run or hide. Hell he wasn't even breathing right now. All he was staring at was death in the form of two very pissed off individuals. Naruto looked the _man_ square in the eyes with disgust and rage flowing off of him. The sword was glowing a rainbow of colors, like it was waiting in anticipation** (The colors will be explained later on.)**

"_**You insignificant little worms. You dare commit such acts against the innocent and enjoy it?! You dare attack and attempt to rape a ninja of THIS village?! Well then I believe the appropriate punishment would be more than fitting. What Say you?"**_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, who acted innocent and nodded happily. And with that Naruto rush forward, grasped his sword, lifted the man that was still pierced by it and whispered loud enough for the still alive man, the Kunoichi, Kyuubi and the remaining Leaf ninja could here.

"_**Burn them all away, Rekka Ken."**_**(Think of the Fire sword from Onimusha 2 for visual (Means Raging Fire by the way. I do not own.)** Black and white flames enveloped the blade, and the body of the ninja. It receded forming a new blade. This blade was wide and was red, black and white. It was double edged and had three jagged edges on each end like Asuma's Trench Knives where the blade met the guard. Said guard was diamond shaped and was a dark red. The hilt was covered in white bandages. The ashes of the man where scattered to the winds. Naruto looked impassively at the other Leaf ninja who had his back against the wall. He walked up and cancelled the swords form. Why?

"_**I believe you deserve a punishment far worse. You will be the first shinobi, and probably not the last of this village to witness this."**_ The sword then glows sea foam green before being covered in little tornadoes.

"_**Appear before me, Keiro no Shirou Kaze."(Path of the White Wind)**_

The name of the sword fit it well, because a gust of wind came from nowhere and formed around his hand. It extended to form a scythe. It was bone white with shades of green. A spike where the bud should be in gold. The blade itself was in a most peculiar form.** (I can't really describe it, so please picture Zasalamel's Scythe from Soul Calibur 3)**

The aura coming off from the bladed weapon, despite its appearance, reeked of death and malice. The villagers in the area of the incident felt what wasn't completely directed at the rapist. Some of them were falling unconscious from the Killer Intent alone, not the Spiritual Pressure that was added. The wind picked up around them and grabbed the ninja. I mean it literally made a hand of wind, grabbed him and hoisted him in the air. It took the form of transparent stairs for Naruto to walk up so that they could be eye to eye.

"_**And now, your sentence. You will be the second soul I have ever devoured. You will feel pain that you could not begin to fathom, and you relive every nightmare you've ever had a hundred- fold. And then, you will relive it all over again."**_

"_**Farewell, scum… Reaper's art: Soul Consumption."**_

The following events would've made you shit your pants if you weren't a seasoned ninja. And if you were, there was a slight chance that you would emit yourself into a mental facility. Naruto's Mouth grew wider than humanly possible and his teeth became black as night and jagged.

The Ninja's soul began to funnel outward towards Naruto. You could hear the poor man's screams while at the same time, his body began to turn in to dust. When it was all over, all was left was a smiling Kyuubi, the still burning flames of the first ninja and the now awake and wide eyed Chunnin victim. Naruto silhouette showed chakra flowing off of him like it was a part of him. He looked really pissed, and a powered up pissed off Naruto was a very bad combo.

Naruto reverted back into his human form and looked at the woman who was still staring at him, casually walked up to her and picked her up bridal style.

"You ok miss?" He as in a genuinely concerned voice. The Chunnin looked at him with confusion and nodded quickly, not trusting her voice. Why would the demon brat help her out or anyone in this village for that matter? Most of the village didn't give two shits about him, yet he eagerly defends them. So why? Naruto looked at the expression and somehow answered her unsaid question.

"If you're wondering why I'm saving you, that answer is quite simple. One, you were getting raped, I couldn't just ignore it. And on top of that I hate rapist with a passion. And two, it's what my father would do. It's what a Hokage would do. How would I be a good Hokage if I don't protect my fellow ninja, hmm?" and with that they left towards the hospital.

If they had payed attention earlier they would've seen a hooded person appear from the shadows.

"So far he's doing well, but I need to see more of his abilities beforehand." He then looked around and when no one was watching he slunk back down into the shadows.

**(Leaf Village Hospital- Sarutobi's room)**

"You shouldn't be up jiji, I know it's been over a month but you still need healing. You have to wait until Mama Tsunade returns." Kushina said as she pushed the Third back onto his bed.

"But I'm bored, and I wanna walk around." The Third said, crossing his arms and pouting. Kakashi sweat dropped at the Third's antics while Kushina just shook her head, this was getting tiresome. But before Kushina could retort, there was a knock on the door.

Kakashi opened it to reveal Jiraiya and two others whom they haven't seen in a while. Shizune walked up to the Third, doing a Diagnostics Justu on him. When she was done she walked back to the other woman who shook her head.

"Hiruzen, you've really messed up. This is not what I would expect from the 'God of Shinobi'." Tsunade said as he pushed Kakashi and Jiraiya from in front of her. When she finished healing him someone tapped her shoulder. She slowly turned around and met a pair of deep green eyes that were red from tears.

She bagged back to see who this was and couldn't help but tear up. In front of her was her surrogate daughter, and first apprentice. She looked exactly like she did before she died.

"Mama?" Kushina asked. She couldn't really form any sentences because of how she was feeling. Happy, she felt so happy to see the person who took her in when she came from Whirlpool country.

Tsunade only nodded as she too was crying. They walked up to the center of the room, both examining the other. With a soft sigh they rushed each other and gave a giant hug. Letting their emotions go, they both cry on each other's shoulders, hugging each other tightly as if it were life and death. After a few minutes the crying came down into sobs as they all sat down.

"You, you're really alive. Naruto told me what he did, but even still I couldn't believe it. But here you are, my little girl." Tsunade never had kids. She stopped trying after Dan died so when Kushina came to the Leaf, she adopted her when she was 13. They were so like each other it wasn't funny. Both Tomboys, both not afraid to speak their minds, and that's what made them perfect for each other.

"Speaking of my son, where is he?" Kushina asked. The others wonder where was the other blond as well.

"Well he and Kyuubi said that they had to do something so they left in a different direction. I did feel a chakra surge from where they were heading though." The whole room tensed up, thinking Naruto ran into some who still openly disliked him for Kyuubi.

"But it disappeared as fast as it came. So no worries." They all relaxed again and began talking about what happened here during their mission.

The Sound Four that were dropped off by the Uzumaki Hit Squad was immediately put into cells with their chakra sealed off. They await interrogation.

The Council demanded that Naruto be executed by reason of betraying the Leaf for Orochimaru. When there was no evidence to that, it was immediately dismissed. Then they demanded that He and his mother both give up their justu and whatever other valuables to the village so that it may prosper, but Sarutobi told them that The Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan was established three days after Naruto left so they fell into the laws of Shinobi side of the council, who declined it.

Then for the millionth time Danzo wanted Naruto to be the first new ROOT ninja, in fear that and I quote:

"_The boy and his mother are getting too powerful. You saw what they did to Orochimaru, what stopping them from destroying us? He and his mother should under our feet like the demons they are."_ Unfortunately Kushina was in the room at the time and heard absolutely everything. As a result, Four ROOT ANBU were dead, and Danzo was emitted into the hospital for three broken ribs, a fractured skull and massive blood loss. What's worse about this is that he's still alive. Suffice to say the Civilian council left him alone, for now anyway.

The next part of business was who was going to become Chunnin. Shikamaru became a candidate because of his strategic mind and control over the battlefield. The others were Neji and Naruto himself but Neji was still incapacitated from his battle. Naruto's promotion was the biggest amount of business. The Civilians and Danzo wanted the boy to be considered low Chunnin so that he wouldn't have a lot of power. The Shinobi and The Hokage's Teammates wanted Naruto to actually become Jounin because of his Affinities towards all five elements, his strategic mind and leadership skills.

Kushina said that the position might become to stressful, even though he's more mature then the rest of the Rookie nine. They all agreed that the boy be made into a Special Chunnin for being a Melee, Fuinjustu and Ninjustu Specialist. It was the best they could they do.

"Well that'll be a surprise to Naruto when he gets here." Tsunade said as she worked on Sarutobi. Now all of the poison was out of his system all he needed to do was rest and he'll be as good as new.

"Well then, now that you're done here, we can all wait for Naruto to get here so that we can go home. These white hospital walls are making me gag." Kushina said. She never liked hospitals because they always smelled like old people and death. She got enough of that on the battlefield. It also appears that Naruto may have inherited that fear, but obviously for a different reason.

As they were talking the subject of their conversation walked in with his clothes bloody. His eyes were closed, making a soft sigh.

"Naruto, what happened?" Tsunade asked. The boy opened his eyes and scanned the room. Almost everyone he deemed precious was here, well except a few. Naruto looked directly into the eyes of his godmother who was slightly shivering. She must still be afraid of blood, albeit just a little.

"I had to judge a few humans who felt like taking advantage of a fellow Leaf ninja. It was a female Leaf ninja." He said. That's all that they needed to know. He stopped a rape incident and was still pissed about it. Kushina walked up to her son and hugged him. This always calmed him down for some reason. Ever since Kurenai talked to him when he was healing from a serious beating, an affectionate hug always cheered him up. He melted into her arms while giving a soft "Thank You." They all sat down and continued to speak about their time apart.

"Um Jiji, we have some things to discuss." Naruto said as he got out a scroll and his sword, while Tsunade got up as well and picked up a small Banzai Tree that was perched on the wall. Sarutobi looked confused at first when he saw both his grandson and student pick up several items, but he waited patiently to see what they were doing.

"Well when we left off in the discussion we told you we got into a fight right?" The party nodded. "Well, we were fighting Orochimaru." There were a slight gasp from Kushina and a wide eye from Kakashi, but nothing from The Third.

"Go on."

"Well during the fight, which was cool by the way, I finally did the Rasengan." Kushina beamed at this and Kakashi was very proud. He may have not been there for Naruto in the past, but he would make up for that starting now.

"Also, Kyuubi was fully summoned and she killed Manda." There was no response from anyone in the room. They knew that a regular summon wouldn't stand a chance against a Bijuu, especially the Kyuubi.

"After Manda's death we continued to fight and Tsunade was about to be killed by a Pincer maneuver. I pushed her out of the way and uh… I kind of died." Sarutobi was wide eyed in horror, Kushina was hugging the shit out of her son now and a** Chidori** wasforming in Kakashi's hand on instinct. Tsunade quickly calmed them down so that Naruto could finish.

"Um I thank you guys for your concern, but I'm here aren't I?"

"Anyway, after I 'died', Mama Tsunade got very, and I mean very pissed. And she did something that shouldn't have been possible." Naruto then pointed at Tsunade who placed the little plant down to her feet, bagged back, did a few hand signs and said,

"**Wood Style: Growth."** The little tree began to rise and take root in the concrete of the hospital floor and hit the room ceiling. Everyone was slack jawed at the display. They couldn't believe it, Tsunade had use a wood justu.

"How?" Sarutobi finally said after he got out of his shock. The other nodded, agreeing with Sarutobi's question.

"The thing is, she has had the Mokuton ability for a while now right?" Tsunade nodded yes and added, "Since I left the village."

"She was beating him but still needed some more help. So I called a little family reunion."

Kushina gasped when she heard 'family reunion. "You mean?"

"Yes mom, I found it. Oh and Aunt Ashura said hi." Kushina paused and looked at the sword in his hand. The sheath, the dragon, the Uzumaki symbol…

"Oh my God, you did find it." She walked and grabbed it. She eyed it up and down before hugging it. This sword was basically family to her and its back where it's suppose to be.

"Kyuubi found it actually. It was in the city before we found Tsunade. I didn't know it was that sword at first, but I did know that it was of great importance. Plus the cloth was orange." Everybody sweat dropped. The boy may be a powerhouse, but he still liked his orange.

"So, now that you have found it, you are officially the heir to the Uzumaki Clan. And you get to know the name of the sword." Kushina said as she gave it back.

"Wait, It has a name?" Naruto asked. He thought it was just an enchanted sword with important value. But with it having a name, it must really be important.

"Yes, it does, the name of the sword is **Atotori **(It means Inheritor) and it is the connection between our past, present and future when the time comes." Naruto looked back down at the sword. It was really something. First it was literal connection to his ancestors and then it transformed into different weapons during his training. This sword was getting weirder and weirder every day.

**(The Next Day-Hokage's Office)**

The Next day they all met up at the Hokage Tower after Sarutobi got a good bill of health. After the group's arrival, Tsunade, Shizune and the Remaining Uzumaki talked about their lives away from each other. Shizune explained after Kushina and supposedly Naruto's death that they left immediately, not wanting memories of the past to haunt them. Kushina then explained how she came back to life and her son's time here. The apartment complex they were living in had to be renovated after Tsunade's little episode.

They moved into Minato's and Kushina's old estate that was next to the Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto told them that's exactly why he didn't want to tell them how his life had been. He also said that it will be taken care of when the time came. We now find them in Sarutobi's office, finishing their discussion from yesterday.

"Wow. Now where were-"He was interrupted by an ANBU appearing before them.

"Hokage-sama, the council would like to see you." The ANBU said. Tsunade glared at him for a few before asking, "Do they know that we're here?" The ANBU nodded no. "Good, we can use that. Come on guys let's get this over with." And with that everyone got up and Shunshin to the Hokage's office where they walked to the council chamber. The Shinobi council looked at everyone with either a smile or smirk, but the council openly sneered at the group. Danzo, who miraculously healed up was there as well just glaring at the group as The Uzumakis, Tsunade and everyone else filed in.

Sarutobi sat down, folded his hand in front of him and spoke, "Well then, now that I'm here, why have you summon me?"

"Sarutobi-sama , we're here to discuss Tsunade's Inauguration as Hokage." Said a councilman. They needed to put the Slug Sannin under their thumb if they wanted to get their way.

"Yes we need to put her as Hokage today so that the morale of the village can get a boost." Another council member asked.

"Ok, that can be arranged, anything else?" Tsunade asked as he eyed the council. Suddenly a pink haired woman stood up, eyeing Naruto. Sayuri Haruno never really liked Naruto, he reminded her of the man she could never get with. Her dislike for her grew when she found out that he was Kushina's son.

"Yes, we of the council demand that Naruto Uzumaki receives jail time." This got a few confused looked from everyone in the room. Especially Naruto, his mother and the Shinobi.

"And why, should we place him in jail?" Kushina asked. The other clan heads also wanted to know what happened.

"We have proof from a recording and sample of his DNA that show that he raped a fellow Leaf ninja as well as killed her defenders." She said playing a video. It showed Naruto Killing the two Leaf Nin, and walk up to the injured Chunnin before the picture was lost.

"Naruto is this true?" Hiashi asked, for he too disliked rape with a passion. That's was one of the reasons he respected the boy. His musing was cut short when the temperature dropped and ice was beginning to form along the table and walls. Naruto slowly looked up, His eyes were black and blue while his, revealing the Mark of the Hands of Death.

"_**You, you dare accuse me of such vile acts? I have been nothing but loyal to this fucked up place and you accuse me of something like this?" **_Naruto asked as calm as possible. The group in front of him became frantic, not wanting to make any sudden movement, but one ANBU and one civilian councilmember had to be stupid and attempt to attack the boy, which irked him even more. The ANBU Thrusts a blade into his heart while the civilian rams a kunai into his head. Kushina screams and tries to jump for her son, but was grabbed by Tsunade. She shook her head no. "Watch." She said.

The ANBU smirked under his mask, the demon was finally dead, maybe now he could get promoted. The councilman thought along the same lines, but with Kushina as his prize. What they forgot to pay attention to Naruto still standing, not like it mattered in terms of somebody being dead. Naruto got up, and walked forward, pushing the blade further into himself. He looked at the councilman, who was on the ground shitting himself from what he had just seen. Ewww.

When the blade was buried to guard, Naruto lean to the side so that he could whisper into the poor bastard's ear.

"_**Die. Soul Crush."**_ (attack from Soul Calibur 4 I think. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

Naruto's arm burrowed into the man's chest, and as he retracted it, a pale blue version of the ANBU appeared in his hand, being held by his throat. The man/spirit was thrown into the air while Naruto reached for his sword. And before anyone could tell what happened, there was a click. Naruto stood on the table as he sheathed his sword. The ANBU floated there for a few seconds. I minute passed before the spirit started screaming and finally splitting in half.

"_**Now then, for those who are too mystified from what just happened let me explain, I didn't rape her. She can tell you that I saved her from being raped."**_

_**Also that what you have been doing to me in stops here. You now stand before a soldier of the Shinigami. I am a Hand of Death. My existence is now beyond mortal comprehension. You humans have no authority over me and in extension my family. If any of you try to pull this kind of shit again, I'll make the Kyuubi attack look like a temper tantrum. Oh and Danzo, if you threaten my mother again, you will cease to exist. "**_ The Civilian and surprisingly the Shinobi council members nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. Kushina giggled while Tsunade smirked, this was getting better by the second. Danzo was seething, that power was wasted on this little shit while the village remained weak. He needed a plan to change that, and soon. They started to file out of the room, but the Clan Heads were stopped by Naruto, who turned back to normal.

"Could the Clan Heads and Jounin please stay? This is a shinobi matter." They all sat back down as Naruto sat where his father would sit if he were a Clan Head.

"Now then, what I said back there was true. Reito offered me a position as one of his soldiers and I agreed. This means that I am not fully human. Because of my line of work, I am part undead, but also because of the exposure to the Kyuubi's energy, I am part Kitsune as well. Not demon, but Kitsune, there's a difference. Anyway this means that I am a Tri-Breed." He let the information sink in their heads before they continued.

"Now in light of this, I only answer to The Hokage and Reito, no one else unless it's a mission. Now that that's cleared up I can tell you guys the rest of the battle that took place.

After I came back from the dead, I fought Orochimaru and removed his soul." This received gasp from Kushina, Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Ackemichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. Shibi Aburame's glassed fell off, Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth and Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes became as big a dinner plates. How could this thirteen year old **Gennin** beat a Sannin? Even with the backing of a God he shouldn't be this strong. Naruto looked at their expressions of disbelief and smirked.

"What? Want proof?" They all nodded yes, so Naruto pulled out a big scroll from his pack and opened it. In it was the Kanji for 'Prize'. He did some seals and a plume of smoke came from the scroll. When the smoke cleared, it revealed both Orochimaru's human body, and the snake form he was in before he was judged.

"After that I handed him over to Reito and the rest was history. Now that that's off my chest, I'll going to get some ramen. Mom, Grandma, Shizune-neechan, Pervy Sage, I'll see you guys at the estate." And with that he Shushined off to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. The adults that were still there were flabbergasted from what just happened. Shibi surprisingly summed it up with one phrase.

"Well Damn."

**(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)**

Naruto was chowing down on his tenth bowl of ramen so far, saying the boy loved this stuff was a true understatement. He told the owner Tenchui and his daughter Ayame of what happened during his time away. He didn't tell them everything, but he told enough. He was about to leave when darkness covered his vision. He could hear giggling in his ear.

"Guess who Naru-kun?" the voice said. Naruto already knew from her voice, but he decided to play along. He felt around.

"Hmm? Soft hands," he paused, turned around with his eyes still covered. He felt around until he got to where he wanted to be. He gave a good squeeze, which was rewarded with a gasp.

"A nice firm butt, slender waist, and the distinct smell of lavender and cinnamon rolls." He then grabbed the girl and disappeared via Hiraishin. When he reappeared he leaned in an kissed the mystery girl, knowing full well who it was.

"Hinata, I missed you." Hinata smiled and kissed him this time. When they parted here eyes were glazed over a little.

"I missed you too, my love." They held each other for a while and before you knew it they fell asleep. If Naruto wasn't so tired he would've heard several snaps from cameras and the sounds of mischievous giggling. Kushina, Tsunade and Kyuubi could only giggle as they looked the pictures and thought respectively,

"_Ha-ha, blackmail."_

"_Damn, my son better not be trying to get me some grandchildren to soon."_

"_**Humph. This'll teach them to forget me in stuff like this."**_

**And done. Whew, I thought that I was never going to finish. Sorry it took me so long. I had no motivation over my Christmas break so I got kind of lazy.**

**I would like to thank Dirty Reid again for allowing me to use his idea from the Reaper's Art. And I also would like to thank Kimi-mahou-tsukai**** for the sword name. It really helped me out.**

**Tell me what you think of the mother-daughter moment with Tsunade and Kushina. And the fluff between Naruto and Hinata. I need pointers on that kind of stuff.**

**As soon as I get at least twent five reviews i'll upate. no sooner than that. i'll be working on both this and Evolution's Unstoppable Will as well so i will be busy.**

**God Bless**

**The Cursed Prophet**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a short update. I'm still writing for my other stories, so please bear with me.**

**The Believer's Oath-Omake: Party All the Time**

It's been a very boring week since Team Jiraiya brought back Tsunade; they were on break and couldn't do missions. Naruto was in his estate, just staring at the wall. Ugh, what could he do to stave off his boredom? After 15 minutes of staring, Naruto came up with an idea. He got dressed and raced to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" the Rookie 12 and their senseis were gathered at the tower for a short meeting. Kakashi got up to adress his student. But before that he ruffled the young man's hair.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Naruto's face had a shit eating grin on it, like the smile you get when you're about to fuck somebody up. Naruto got up on a desk and yelled,

"I'M HAVING A PARTY AT MY HOUSE AND YOU GUYS ARE INVITED!" Now everyone's eyes glittered with life. They haven't had a party in a long time, and this would surely help them with their boredom. Kushina got and hugged her son. "That's a great idea. We can celebrate your advancement to Special Chunin, and Mama Tsunade's return to the village. But you're cleaning it up when we're done." Naruto went stark white when he heard that, and the others were laughing at his expense.

At the Namikaze Estate

There were balloons and confetti everywhere. Hinata, Sakura and Ino where sitting on a couch talking about their men. Yes, Sakura and Ino both have a girlfriend. After getting to know Rock Lee after he was healed by Naruto, and checked over by Tsunade, they began to go out and have been an item ever since. We can skip Hinata because we all know who she's going out with. Ino was going out with a Suna ninja who decided to be apart of a shinobi exchange program. At first she was a bit hesitant toward him, but she got used to him being around and they eventually hooked up. Kiba was playing with Akamaru and thinking about a Kurama named Yakumo. They fled from Rice Country after Orochimaru's death and came to Konoha. He helped Yakumo get used to her new home, and well he developed a crush on her. He was just to chicken shit to tell her. Iruka and Anko Mitarashi hooked up as well. Naruto was excited about this because it took them long enough to get together. He knew that it would happen sooner than later. After everyone had gotten settled, Naruto had gotten up and grabbed the microphone.

Naruto: Alright guys it time for Karaoke! Who's going first?

Tsunade: I'll go. It's been a while since I've sung anything.

Jiraiya: Oh Shit, everyone cover your ears! (A frying pan to the face and a chakra enhanced kick to the nuts later.)

Tsunade: I'll have you know that I've been practicing since we were kids, you pervert. Now where was I? OH right singing...

_Heaven Sent, By Keyshia Cole_

_Sent from heaven  
Sent from heaven _

_Now you can wait your whole life wonderin'  
when it's gonna come or where it's been  
you may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past_

_Never last strong as it used to  
It don't feel as good as it used to before  
And all the things you used to say  
Things you used to do went right out the door_

_Ooh, no more will you be the one  
that's what you tell everyone around you  
but you know they've heard it all before  
what more can you say_

_When your love won't let you walk away  
and you can't help all your love  
and you find yourself givin' it all away  
when you think you're in love, ooh 'cuz_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
and there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
and there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

_Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
what the fear from what has been  
you may have put your whole life into a man  
lovin' what you thought that could've been_

_Don't wanna swing a change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to before  
And everything you used to say  
Everything you used to do cleared right out the door_

_Ooh, no more will you be the one  
that's what you tell everyone around you  
but you know they've heard it all before  
what more can you say_

_When your love won't let you walk away  
and it can't help all your love  
And you find yourself givin' it all away  
When you think you're in love 'cuz I wanna be_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

_Everybody say I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be the one you love (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be the one you trust (sent from heaven)_

_Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be the one you need (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say, I wanna be the one, oh  
I wanna be the one (sent from heaven)_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven _

_I wanna be the one who you believe  
in your heart is sent from, sent from heaven  
there's a piece of me who leaves when you're gone  
because you're sent from, sent from heaven_

Jiraiya: Wow that was just... just wow.

Naruto: When did you learn how to sing like that?

Tsunade had the audacity to blush. "You have time on your hands when you're away from your home for 13 years."

Naruto: OK Moving along. Whose gonna be next? Come on anybody!

Kiba: How bout you dude! We've heard you sing in the last year of the Academy, and you sucked! Maybe you've gotten better.

Naruto: You know what, why not? Hinata, come here for a second.

Hinata gets up and sits down in a stool that was placed in the middle of the room.

Naruto: This song is for those guys that have a special someone in their hearts and is not afraid to tell the whole world about her.

_So Beautiful by Music Soulchild_

_Verse 1:  
You're my baby  
my lover, my lady  
all night you make me  
Want you it drives me crazy_

I feel like you  
were made just for me, baby  
Tell me if you  
feel the same way

_[Pre-Chorus:]  
Cuz it just feels so right  
I don't wanna waste no time  
If I had to choose I know  
I'm gon' always choose to be with you  
Cuz, girl don't you know_

Naruto summons three Shadow Clones and they sing along with him.

_[Chorus:]  
Girl, don't you know you're so beautiful  
I wanna give all my love to you, girl  
Not just tonight but the rest of your life  
I wanna be always here by your side_

Girl, don't you know you're so beautiful  
I wanna give all my love to you, girl  
Not just tonight but the rest of your life  
I wanna be always here by your side

_[Verse 2:]  
When you're not here  
You don't know how much I miss you  
The whole time on my mind  
Is how much I'm gonna get to make  
You feel so good like you know I could  
Tell me if you  
Feel the same way_

_[Pre-Chorus:]  
Cuz it just feels so right  
I don't wanna waste no time  
Girl if I had to choose I know  
I'm gon' always choose to be with you  
Girl, don't you know_

_[Chorus:]  
Girl, don't you know you're so beautiful (Yeah Baby)  
I wanna give all my love to you, girl (My love, to you girl)  
Not just tonight but the rest of your life (Your life)  
I wanna be always here by your side (Always here by your side)  
Girl, don't you know you're so beautiful  
I wanna give all my love to you, girl (I wanna give all my love to you, girl)  
Not just tonight but the rest of your life  
I wanna be always here by your side_

_Whoo Ooo, Awwww Ah Awwww  
Whoo Ooo, Awwww Ah Awwww  
(Hey baby...)  
Whoo Ooo, Awwww Ah Awwww  
Whoo Ooo, Awwww Ah Wwwww_

_(Breathing)_

_Baby don't you, baby don't you know  
you're so beautiful (beautiful, beautiful)_

_Baby don't you know you're so beautiful_

_Baby don't you, baby don't you know  
you're so beautiful (beautiful, beautiful) _

_Baby don't you, baby don't you know  
you're so beautiful_

The clones dispel and Naruto is left by himself, to catch his breath from singing.

Naruto: So, what do you think? Pretty good huh?

All of the women had their eyes glazed over. The guys' eyes were as big as dinner plates. They did not know that Naruto could sing, let alone be very good at it. Hinata got up walked behind Naruto and began dragging him into the back room.

Naruto: Um... HELP?

Jiraiya: Sorry dude, but you're on your own on this one. That's what he gets for showing off.

Tsunade: while they're back there, who wants to go next?

Iruka took a big gulp of sake and got up to grab the mike.

Iruka: I'll go. You only have one life, and I'm not going to regret anything. Anko come here.

Anko replied and sat in the same stool that Hinata was in.

Iruka: We've been together for a while, so I guess this song in dedication to that.

Bed by J Holiday

_Girl change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like  
All right, ok tonight you're having me your way  
Perfume, spray it there, put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to, fend to raise the temp, in the room_

First rub my back like you do right there ugh ugh  
Right there ugh, touch like you care  
now stop, and let me repay you for the week that you've been through  
Workin that nine to five and staying cute like you do

_Oh, oh  
oh, oh_

_(Pre-Chorus)_

_I love it I love,  
you love it, you love it  
every time, every time,  
we touchin, we touchin_

_I want it, I want it,  
you want it, you want it  
I'll see you, I'll see you  
in the morning, in the morning_

_(Chorus)_

_Wanna put my finger in your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
and love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm trying to put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Ima put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then Ima rock your body, turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time_

_Ima put you to bed, bed, bed  
Ima put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'm staring at you  
while you sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (oh breathe)_

_Take you into my senses  
wake up it's time finish  
round 2, its round 2  
Matter of fact it's closer to 3 she like_

_How long I've been sleep  
Shawty's kisses turn  
into the sweetest dreams  
like give it to me, and I can feel her tell me_

_My angel this is wonderful  
Thanks for letting me bless ya  
come down fly, right drift back into heaven_

_Oh, oh  
oh, oh_

_I love it I love,  
you love it, you love it  
every time, every time,  
we touchin, we touchin_

_I want it, I want it,  
you want it, you want it  
I'll see you, I'll see you  
in the morning, in the morning_

_(Chorus)_

_Wanna put my finger in your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
and love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm trying put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Ima put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then Ima rock your body, turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time_

_Ima put you to bed, bed, bed  
Ima put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon_

_Say oh oh, oh oh,  
oh oh, oh oh _

_The sun ain't the only thing that's shining_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Now Ima send out into the world with my love_

_Tell everybody eh eh everybody ehhhhhhh  
eh eh ehhhhhhhhhhhhh  
eh eh ehhhhhhhhhhhhh eh eh eh_

_(Chorus)_

_Wanna put my finger in your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
and love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm trying put you to bed, bed, bed (Oh baby)  
Ima put you to bed, bed, bed (I'm trying to put you to bed)_

_Then Ima rock your body, turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touching you like it's our first time  
Ima put you to bed, bed, bed  
Ima put you to bed, bed, bed_

The song fades

Nobody spoke; again, everyone had eyes the size of dinner plates. The women had blushes that could give Hinata a run for her money. Anko also had a blush, but that lecherous smirk covered that up. And just like Naruto, Iruka was dragged into the back room

Iruka: This is gonna be a loooooooooong night. Oh well._  
_


	14. Not a chapter

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update but no less important! I'm sure by now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'supposedly' against the website's rules and regulations. Well if you haven't yet, please head over to change . org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Guys... Im here with another Author's note... I've been going over the reviews of my stories. And to be honest. They have all been poorly written... So I've decided to re-write my stories one by one, starting with The Believer's oath... I know some of you like this story, seeing as this is the first fic i ever wrote, but i believe i could've done better... So that's what I'm going to do... Before The rewrite comes out however... A Different Man of Steel Chapter 4 & 5 are done and Chapter 4 will be release next week. So review and give me more ideas for later chapters. Who knows i might use your idea and give a shout out!

Peace,

the Cursed Prophet


End file.
